Trust
by Smim
Summary: AU. Jotun and Asgard still rage on in their endless war...but perhaps the two Kings' sons can stop this wasteful blood shed? Thor has a plan to create peace, one that would be far easier with Loki's co-operation but, of course, the FrostGiant will not be persuaded so easily; it would take a lot to get him to trust Thor Odinson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki stood at his bedroom window gazing out at the fierce battle occurring beneath him; his father Laufey, the King, fighting somewhere in the crowds. Most likely against Odin. His father had commanded him to say in his room where he would be safe but Loki could take it no longer; he couldn't just stand and watch as his people died and fought around him. With a determined stride he picked up his staff and marched out of his room; placing his helmet firmly on his head as he did so.

Thor loved war in some ways, the rush, the adrenaline; the combat and conflict but in other ways he hated it, the waste, the lives lost; the cost of war angered him and so he thought this whole battle utterly pointless and utterly _wasteful_. He fought his way through the crowds of Frost Giants, reluctantly smashing them with Mjolnir so he could pass. He headed towards the castle, knowing Laufey's son Loki would be inside; his only heir that was treasured greatly but as he was fighting with Odin right now Loki would be his _second_ priority. Thor had devised a plan in his head, one he hoped would work. If he captured Loki, then Laufey would be forced to surrender then all this pain could end sooner and Asgard could retreat in the knowledge that the Frost Giants would not strike any time soon; as they had threatened to do so sparking this onslaught. The only negative being that they would have to keep Loki captive for some time to prove the Frost Giants word but Thor was hoping the Prince would understand…or at least listen to him anyway. He sighed, he had heard of Loki's stubborn reputation; let's just say Thor wasn't keeping his fingers crossed for Loki's co-operation in this matter.

Loki marched down his corridor with as much confidence as he could muster, passing through the now abandoned castle to the throne room; which lead to the battle field. His sceptre weighing heavy in his hand, almost as a reminder but Loki was not quite sure of what. He entered the throne room about the same time as another; he was dressed in gold and silver and red. An Asgardian; Loki felt his blood crawl and he recognised this man from past encounters. This was Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard; how many of Loki's people he had already killed the Frost Giant couldn't bare to think. He marched into the throne room fully so he could be seen by Thor, "Thor Odinson," Loki greeted coldly baring his sceptre high above him.

"Prince Loki," Thor said deeply, as he fully entered the room. The small Frost Giant had grown up considerably; they had last met when they were children, a time when their Father's were at peace and not at war; such tranquil times felt like a dream compared their reality now. Loki's walk was more graceful, his movements more fluid than before, making Thor feel almost clumsy as he trudged around the room; holding Loki's gaze as he did so. "We do not have to fight Loki," he said, subtly lowering Mjolnir.

Loki sniggered. "I have heard of your thirst for blood Thor, your _love_ of combat. Do not expect the likes of me to fall for such petty lies," he growled, now holding his sceptre with both hands.

Thor whistled out a sigh of disappointment. "At least listen to my argument Jotun?"

Loki shook his head, "I think not." He lifted up his sceptre and swept out a wave of magic towards Thor knocking the other off his feet.

Thor groaned as his back slammed into the hard floor, "Loki please!" He cried out as the frost Giant approached him. "I have a plan," he gasped. "A plan that could end this battle."

Loki paused above him, "Go on," he invited still with a wary gaze backing away so Thor could stand.

Thor jumped up, his hammer still sitting comfortably in his hand. "You're your Father's only heir and he has no Queen, you surely mean more to him than anything; I am correct?" Loki nodded slowly, his grip tensing on his sceptre. "He would surrender to save you, if you happened to be in such a situation where your life was at risk."

"This solution does not bring peace, only victory for Asgard," Loki snarled raising his sceptre once again.

"Allow me to finish," Thor asked politely. "Us Asgardians would retreat peacefully but only with the guarantee that you would not strike again in the near future."

Loki snorted, "Like you would ever trust our word."

"No," Thor bit his lip. "But with a 'deposit' of sorts we could be ensured that you would keep your word. If you came back to Asgard, the Frost Giants would not attack in fear of your life."

Loki snarled at this, "You wish to keep me prisoner?"

"No, no," Thor said. "It would not be like that."

Loki lunged at him, but Thor met his sceptre with Mjolnir mid blow; there was aloud clash of metal and then they withdrew. Loki backed away so he could prepare another blow. "You have nerve Thor, coming here and feeding me all these lies and fake hopes of peace," he glared at the Asgardian Prince. "I heard you were brutal but never did I hear of your cruelness."

"Your bitterness is blinding you Loki," Thor growled, spinning Mjolnir on it's leather strap.

Loki shook his head, "Do not try and /understand/ me Asgardian."

Thor sighed, almost to himself; looks he'd have to orchestrate this plan by himself, with Loki's co-operation or not. "I did not wish to fight you Loki, but you have left me with no choice."

He swung Mjolnir at Loki who quickly skimmed out of the way as the hammer lodged into the castle wall; sending a spider web of cracks up the marble as it did so. Loki allowed a slightly smug expression to appease his lips at this and shot another wave of magic at Thor. Thor jumped out of the way and outstretched his palm to summon back his beloved hammer; within seconds the comfort of the leather was sitting in his palm again. Then he flung his hammer at the FrostGiant; this time hitting him directly on the chest. Loki fell down to floor, Mijolnir heavily weighing him down; pushing painfully hard down onto his chest. As he hit the floor his sceptre flew out of his hands and skidded across the floor out of reach. He groaned in annoyance as Thor approached him, glaring up angrily at the other as he lent over him slightly.

"I do not wish to hurt you Prince Loki," Thor said honestly.

Loki chuckled bitterly. "Never will I believe such words," he spat.

"Hopefully one day, Loki Laufeyson," Thor replied. "You will."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites; they really mean a lot to me. I have never written an entire fanfic before and this is, in fact, my second one ever so I hope I can do it. I'm not too sure about this chapter, so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite work.x

Chapter 2

Thor knelt down beside the Jotun, still pinned to the floor underneath his hammer. "Now Prince Loki, will you come with me _peacefully_ or must I bind your hands?" "Which," he added earnestly, "Is not something I wish to do."

Loki paused for a second in thought, studying Thor's face for a sign of betrayal or dishonestly; he found none but for some reason Loki found this angered him further. "Never would I have myself seen walking willing beside an _Asgardian_," Loki growled. "Bind me, I would rather that than lose my pride."

Thor let out a small sigh and pulled a small piece of rope from his belt, "I had heard you were stubborn," he commented as he took both of Loki's hands and tied them in front of his chest.

A slight smile crept onto Loki's lips at this and he watched, almost awestruck, as Thor gently took his hands and bound them surprisingly loose. "Oh I wouldn't say stubborn," Loki mused as Thor finished tying the knots. "Merely…opinionated." He gasped in relief as Mijolnir was lifted from his chest and started to try and sit up but he found that with his bound hands he couldn't. He was about to lie back down when Thor's hand pressed lightly into his back, guiding him up to sitting.

Thor stood and offered his hand to Loki, but the FrostGiant remained sitting and shot a hateful look up at Thor. The Asgardian Prince let out a second sigh and grabbed Loki's fore arms and pulled him up to standing; Loki reluctantly complied. "You're making this much harder than it need be," Thor huffed, with one hand placed lightly on his hammer which now sat in his belt. His other hand held the back of Loki's arm so he could lead him out of the great hall.

Loki allowed Thor to guide him begrudgingly, "Trust me, I could be making this _far_ harder for you," he said warningly.

"Oh really?" Thor said with a small smirk as him and Loki stepped out of the hall. "So you do crave peace then?"

"Only for my people," Loki snapped. "I care not for Asgardians."

"But you must have some relation to Asgard," Thor pointed out. "With your size and everything…"

Loki growled at him, "Asgard has brought nothing but suffering to Jotun, my connection to Asgard is, if anything, _shameful_."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Thor murmured as they reached the bottom of the steps, the battle still raging on the icy plains before them.

Loki grimaced, "I'm sorry you had to invade our country."

Thor gripped Loki's arm tightly so the other would turn to face him, "And I'm sorry that your country had to invade ours," he exclaimed. "Don't you see Loki? We can stop this here and now, I can see that you despise these wars as much as I do." He let out a small sigh and released Loki's arm, "Our fathers are beyond reason but that doesn't mean when we cannot stop this war."

"And you think taking me prisoner will stop this?" Loki cried and with a bitter laugh. "Thor Odinson you are a deluded fool."

"Well do you have any better suggestions?" Thor retorted, "Because I cannot stand here and watch _our _people die any longer."

"My people are none of your concern Thor," Loki snarled. "And yours none of mine."

"Then I'm afraid you have disappointed me Jotun," Thor said in a softer tone. _Dissapointed? _Loki didn't like the emotions which stirred up in his stomach at this. "I had hoped to find some compassion within you."

Loki looked up at Thor with a sharp gaze, "I _had _compassion," he admitted. Then he turned away from Thor and looked out upon the fierce battle and to the Asgardian's surprise he began to walk towards it.

He rushed forward to catch up with the Jotun, "Loki? Where are you going?"

"Off to find our fathers," Loki answered shortly his eyes focused ahead; he lifted up his bound hands. "We'd better make this look convincing."

Thor nodded and took Loki's arm again but more gently, "You're sure about this?" He asked carefully.

Loki nodded his gaze temporarily meeting Thor's; red eyes meeting blue. "You're not so bad for an Asgardian," Loki commented as he looked back to the battle. The roaring sounds of conflict now reaching their ears clearly; cries of the dead and dying echoing all around.

Thor smiled slightly at the Prince's comment and began to reply "You aren't so…" But he was stopped mid-sentence by Loki pushing him to the ground.

He slammed hard into the frozen earth, Loki's light body falling onto him then slipping off. With a groan he pushed himself up, his head spinning. He looked around with fuzzy vision. Loki's body a blue and green blur beside him…and red? In a hasty movement Thor got up onto his knees and turned Loki over; red bleeding out from him and all over the ice, the blood tunnelling through all the thin cracks in the frozen water.

"Loki," he gasped as his vision sharpened revealing a long blade of ice protruding from where it was deeply embedded into Loki's side. "Loki, you fool…" he breathed panic rising in his tone.

Loki let out a pained laugh, "Thor…" he started.

"Save your strength Jotun," he ordered, applying pressure on the edge of the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Loki gasped and bit his lip, "Worried about losing your only chance at peace?" He asked with a sad smile, his eye lids fluttering shut as he lost even more blood.

"No," Thor said as he gently applied more pressure. "Worried about losing _you_."

Loki hissed as pain shot through his side, "That's the same thing," he managed to get out.

"Not entirely," Thor confessed. "I'm taking you back to Asgard," he stated.

Loki just made a noise in response his eyelids falling shut, he was vaguely aware of a hand brushing his hair from his forehead and another squeezing his own. Then he heard Thor shout out "Heimdall!" Then his mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this took forever and it's not very long but I hope it's okay.x

Chapter 3

Loki's eyes fluttered open, a bright light blinding his vision. Golden light bled through a large window, revealing the entire room. Loki groggily pushed himself up and looked around with hazy vision to see a huge extravagant room, decorated in red and gold with rich cloths and ornaments. He found himself sat in an enormous bed, with blood red sheets and gold drapes that hung from the high wooden beams. He felt an ache in his side and pulled up the hem of his loose tunic, which he'd been dressed in, to see a thick bandage wrapped around his middle. His brows furrowed as he put all the pieces together. He was in Asgard. Loki felt anxiety pool in his stomach at this, finding himself feeling almost vulnerable in this new environment. His head snapped up when Thor walked in.

"Loki," he greeted. "I hope you have rested well," he said politely with a small smile as he walked up to stand at the side of the bed.

Loki looked at him with a curious glint in his eyes, "Where am I?"

"Asgard, these are my chambers," Thor explained. "I had someone heal you, you should be better in a matter of days."

"You…saved me?" Loki said almost to himself.

"You saved me first," Thor pointed out. "I was hardly going to just let you die," he said in a slightly softer tone. He tilted is head and smiled slightly, "I still can't work out why you did it though; you could've died."

Loki shrugged, "I just did," he said simply not wanting to offer an explanation, or rather _the _explanation. "How does the war fare?" He asked.

"Loki, I…"

"Tell me Thor," he said in a low growl.

"I don't know how to…"

He rose out of bed, "Say it," he huffed meeting Thor's gaze; fearing he already knew the answer.

"Asgard have taken the Jotun throne," Thor said quietly. "I am sorr…"

Loki cut him off, "No you're not," he spat. "This is good news to you," he stepped away from Thor; scanning the room for any kind of weapon; just in case.

"This isn't the outcome I wanted," Thor said deeply, "I wanted our realms to find peace."

Loki whistled out a bitter laugh, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"I can speak with my Father," Thor said hopefully.

Loki shook his head and glanced at Thor almost wistfully, "It's over Thor; Asgard have won," he felt a sad smile creep onto his lips. "You should be celebrating."

"I don't feel like celebrating," Thor admitted. "This doesn't feel like a victory."

Loki's brows furrowed in confusion, "You are an odd Asgardian," he commented as he walked over to the window; staring out over the foreign land. "I should go home Thor," he mumbled almost to himself.

Thor walked up, to look out the window, beside him, "It will be too dangerous there at the moment."

Loki snorted, "And it would be safer here?"

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Thor said confidently placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki shrugged it off swiftly, "Your stupidity _almost _matches your arrogance Thor," he said sounding more malicious than he'd previously intended. He turned round to see hurt in Thor's blue eyes, guilt pooled in his gut which only made him angry; he owed this Asgardian nothing now. They were even, so why feel guilty?

"Stay here at least till the uproar dies down?" Thor asked, "There would be no point going home to die."

Loki placed his hands on the window sill and leaned out slightly, "I suppose Laufey will be executed," he said bitterly.

"If he does not agree to surrender the throne and realm to Asagrd yes," Thor said gently; looking at Loki and finding himself admiring the other's blue skin, covered in intricate patterns and textures. He wanted to reach out and touch it , to see if it were as cold as it looked but he knew such advances would be taken the wrong way.

Loki let out a small sigh, "He'll be executed then." He dug his fingers softly into the window sill.

"I'm sorry Loki," Thor said truthfully; this time Loki didn't attempt to contradict him.

"I don't want your pity Thor Odinson," he muttered.

"It is not pity," Thor frowned, "It is sympathy."

Loki grimaced, "There's little difference." He pulled away from the window, eyeing the chair posed on the wall beside him; subtly walking nearer to it. "I wish to go home Thor," he repeated.

Thor shook his head, "If you go now they may execute you alongside your Father; it's too much of a risk Loki."

"I wish to be amongst my people Thor," Loki protested. "I demand that you take me home!"

"No Loki!" Thor exclaimed, "I will not take you to your death."

"What do you care anyway?" He snarled. "I am just a Frost Giant after all," he snapped mockingly; he backed away further.

"Loki," Thor sighed approaching him. "I will take you home, I swear; just not right this second."

Loki's hand carefully wrapped around the head of the chair, "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" He asked.

"No Loki," Thor stated clearly. "I would not lead a friend to their death."

"I don't have friends!" Loki snapped. "And if I did Thor Odinson, _you _wouldn't be one of them."

Thor let out a small breathe, "Yet you risked your life for me?"

"Just because I don't have friends Thor doesn't mean I never wanted them," he let out angrily but in a slightly softer tone.

"Well now you have one," Thor smiled slightly holding out his hand to shake.

Loki met the other's warm hand with his cold one and shook it cautiously; it was an alien action to him. "Does this mean I can go home?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Loki I can't let you just walk to your death," Thor asserted.

"I'd rather die at home than here," Loki snapped tugging Thor forward with his hand and spinning round the chair with his other; he hit Thor with the leg of the chair making him fall to the floor.

Thor groaned and held his throbbing head, "Loki…" he gasped gritting his teeth.

"Have a nice victory Thor," Loki muttered as he stepped over Thor, dropping the chair heading towards the door.

"Don't Loki…" Thor cried but it was too late Loki had opened the door and slipped out.

Loki came face to face with the palace guards, he sighed almost bitterly when he did scolding himself for not realising they'd be patrolling the castle in war time sooner.

Before he could protest one knocked him out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm going away for the next four days so I won't be able to update until then so I've written this in a mad rush I hope it all makes sense.x

Chapter 4

Once his vision returned to normal Thor pushed himself up, standing shakily; his head throbbing. Loki was strong, especially so considering his slim frame. He pushed his door open with a sigh to see an empty corridor and an absent Jotun. He had most likely been taken to the dungeons below; soldiers passed Thor's room every few minutes or so, he had no doubt been captured. He made his way down there hastily, prepared to shout mercilessly at the soldiers who took him down there. His Father was still at war in Jotunheim; so Thor was in charge…in theory anyway. He came to the corridor that lead to the dungeon steps and he was met with the unexpected.

A man was walking towards him, from the dungeon steps, with an unmistakable smirk but he wasn't of Jotunheim…he was Aesir. He had pale skin and startling green eyes; yet they still held the same mischievous glint the red ones did and the jet black hair was unchanged, if anything appearing darker as it now contrasted with his ghostly pale complexion.

Thor paused in the corridor and cocked his head with a lopsided grin, "Who are you? And what have you done with Loki Laufeyson?"

Loki chuckled and walked up to Thor placing his hands on his hips, raising a dark eyebrow. "Like what you see Thor?"

"Are you flirting with me Jotun?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Want me to stop?" Loki asked innocently.

Thor just smirked at this before replying, "It doesn't mean I'll take you home, if that's what you're hoping for."

"It increases my chances," Loki shrugged.

Thor chuckled at this, "How do you do it?" He gestured to the other.

"Because of my Asgardian roots I have two forms," Loki explained, "I can basically choose which I ever one I want. I simply turned Aseir and demanded they released me, and that my Jotun form was created with magic as a prank. Your soldiers are rather dense, I told them I was one of your close friends and they released me out of panic."

"I think it was more your charisma not their density which got you out," Thor said.

"A complement," Loki mused. "I think I might stay in this form a while longer."

"You do not like this form?" Thor asked curiously.

"I don't particularly like Asgardians, I don't particularly want to look like them either," he grimaced. "But for now, it seems I have little choice."

"Odin will recognise you when he returns though," Thor said in a more serious tone. "No matter which form you are in."

"Maybe I'll be home by then?" Loki suggested hopefully.

"No, you won't; if you return whilst Odin is there your chances of survival will be far lower," Thor assured him.

"And when I come face to face with him here I'm far more likely to survive," Loki said sarcastically. "_Surrounded _by Asgardians."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you," Thor frowned.

Loki chuckled bitterly.

"I wouldn't," Thor insisted.

Loki's brows furrowed…Thor was being so kind. He couldn't fathom out why, they were even now; a life for a life. Thor owed him nothing; it wasn't his honour holding him to this and now peace was out of the question. Loki had nothing left to offer Thor.

"What do you want from me Thor?" Loki asked warily.

"I said I'd be your friend Loki," Thor reassured him. "We shook hands."

"I hit you with a chair," Loki pointed out.

"I'm sure it was just your odd way of showing affection," Thor chuckled.

Loki found himself laughing softly with him, "You could say that, yes."

Thor gestured down the corridor, "Come, let us go eat; I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Loki sighed and reluctantly began to walk beside him, "Will I have to meet your Asgardian friends?"

"We can eat in private," Thor said opening a door for them. "I think it's probably best."

Loki slipped through, ducking slightly under his arm as he walked in; a splendid dining room lay out before him. A large table, decorated in fabrics and ornaments surrounded by chairs for a party's worth of guests stood proudly in the centre of the room. Thor gestured to it and he sat down at it, almost cautiously as Thor summoned a servant and no doubt mounds of food; assuming his size matched his appetite.

Thor sat beside him at the table, he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and the Jotun flinched noticeably. "Relax Loki," he said softly. "You're safe here."

"For now," Loki sighed grimly.

Thor said nothing in response and soon enough the food was brought it; distracting them both. Loki watched curiously as the varied plates were carried in; each carrying, in his opinion, exotic, rich foods. Products that would be considered a treat and a rarity in Jotunheim but here in Asgard were everyday food. Loki sighed almost wistfully to himself, he might as well enjoy this; have a few days of luxury before Odin returned. Everything would turn sour from then no doubt…

Soon all the food was placed artistically in front of them by graceful servants with polite smiles, "Help yourself," Thor said; that was all the encouragement Loki needed.

Loki tried _everything_, he was starving but still he had never eaten so much before. Thor ate almost as much but at a far slower pace, he smiled as he watched Loki munch away happily on all forms of food and dessert. It was the puddings he liked best, sickly, sweet but oh so good; the way the sugars dissolved on Loki's tongue made him reach for more instantly…but eventually he had to stop before he exploded.

The last thing Loki ate was some form of nectar cake, it was a sugary lump of dough and honey which almost melted into his mouth and literally slipped down his throat. "I envy you," he admitted after finally finishing his rampage on the food before them.

Thor chuckled and noticed a smear of honey across Loki's cheek, "You have some honey ..." he gestured to Loki's cheek.

The Jotun attempted to wipe it off with his sleeve, "Got it?" He asked. Thor chuckled again; he had missed it completely. Loki pouted at this.

"Here let me," Thor sighed wiping it off with a quick swipe of his own thumb; his hand cupping Loki's jaw as he did so…Thor's hand lingered a second too long. He knew he shouldn't but he just allowed his hand to sit there for a second before hastily pulling away; Loki's skin had been so cool under his palm, he just couldn't help himself.

Loki allowed himself a small smile at this; he appreciated such affection even though Thor was obviously embarrassed by it. He gave the other a reassuring smile but their gaze was broken when a servant burst it.

"Prince Thor I have news of Jotunheim," the servant gasped.

"Tell us," Thor requested eagerly standing.

"King Laufey escaped his execution," the servant said with wide eyes. "Him and Odin do battle once more I believe."

Thor let out a long sigh, "Thank you, you may take leave." The servant nodded and hurried out as Thor sat down slowly, his hand now drumming on the table as his thoughts whizzed about his head. He looked up to meet Loki's eyes, almost fearful of what he might find there but instead he followed the other's gaze to his drumming fingers.

"Loki…we must stop them before one them kills the other," he said strongly.

Loki smiled sadly, "They won't listen to us."

"Then we will make them," Thor promised. Loki placed his hand on top of Thor's ceasing the drumming and looked up to meet Thor with a firm gaze.

"It was irritating me," he explained glancing at their hands a second. "Does this mean we're going to back to Jotunheim?"

Thor chuckled and allowed himself a small smile, "Yes, yes it does; are happy now?" He asked jokingly giving Loki's hand a light squeeze.

Loki felt a pleasant spark run up his arm at this and his brows furrowed for a second before he answered shortly, "Yes, yes I am," his gaze falling down to their hands on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I've only just had chance to update because I was away but I did manage to write whilst I was away so I might be able to update again tonight . I hope this doesn't appear too rushed and I know it's really long but I guess that sort of makes up for the delay. For anyone who actually reads this-enjoy!x

Chapter 5

Loki had insisted in putting his own armour and clothing back on before they travelled to Jotunheim and so he stood in Thor's bathroom about to get changed, frozen in front of the oversized mirror by the alien image before him. He leant forward and traced his porcelain skin lightly with a slender finger. It was so _smooth_. So touchable and almost…innocent in a way his Jotun form could never achieve. His black hair appeared more sinister now as it contrasted with his skin; now defining his cheeks bones instead of masking tem. With a quick breath he met his own gaze in the mirror; looking into the emerald green orbs for the first time. Never had Loki seen himself in this form, he had never liked the idea of it finding his Asgardian form almost shameful but now he saw it for himself he found himself reconsidering….because in some odd way this form was beautiful as it was degrading.

There was a polite knock on the door snapping Loki awake, "Loki?" Thor called, "Are you ready yet?"

"Hold on Thor," Loki replied flinging off the tunic and trousers he'd been given before he began to shrug on his own clothes; his new, ghostly pale skin slipping under the dark leather of his trousers smoothly. He prodded the bandage around his middle and winced, the skin was still tender so he reluctantly left the bandage on. Then he tugged on his own tunic then jacket, all black, green and gold; eventually he did all his fastenings. He looked back in the mirror one last time with a small smile; he was himself again. Last of all he placed his helmet firmly on his head, the gold horns gleaming brightly.

He let out a sigh before opening the bathroom door, Thor waiting right outside for him now with Mjolnir at his hip Loki eyed the hammer a second before meeting Thor's gaze with his own.

He gave Thor a quick nod, "Ready."

Thor gave him a small nod in reply, "Let us go then."

"Before we find our Fathers," Loki said as he followed Thor from his room. "I wish to find my sceptre."

"I think that would be wise," Thor agreed. "We must be ready for whatever outcome we face today," he said in a confident tone hoping Loki would perhaps take the hint? The situation had changed, drastically. His Father would expect him to ensure Laufey gave up the throne no matter what the costs and stand by him not matter what happened today; Thor shuddered. He didn't want to let Odin down; let alone Asgard. He had promised Loki as a _friend _though, he had sworn he wouldn't he wouldn't let anyone hurt him; Thor really didn't want to have to chose between that and Asgard.

"Yes we must," Loki agreed almost dreamily his eyes stealing a subconscious glance at Mjolnir once more. "How we will convince our Fathers to stop fighting I have no idea though," the Frost Giant thought aloud.

"We'll think of something," Thor reassured him.

"You're very optimistic aren't you?" Loki commented.

Thor smirked with a chuckle, "You're very cynical."

Loki just met his gaze with a soft chuckle of his own and a slight shake of the head. He walked closely behind Thor as they traversed the corridors of the castle; the gleaming gold and the red curtains contrasting strongly with the likes of his home.

"You're still in your Asgardian form," Thor pointed out as they walked. "You don't have to remain in it now; we are nearly out of the castle."

Loki shrugged, "It will be easier in this form; I don't fancy going back to the dungeons," he lied; truthfully he wanted to stay in this form for now. There was almost a sense of danger about it and a freshness his Jotun form could never achieve.

Eventually they departed from the castle; Loki paused at the bottom of the steps for a moment, captured by the castle's stunning architecture. Its golden curves and cervices that towered above them almost sparkling as they reflecting the suns rays.

"Come Loki," Thor beckoned brushing the other's hand lightly with his own to stir him.

Loki just offered a short nod before following Thor; they walked round the back of the castle in silence both trapped in their own thoughts. Loki's hand still tingled softly from where Thor's had brushed it but he chose to ignore this.

For now at least.

Because if worst came to worst Loki might have to fight Thor, even kill him and there was a growing doubt in his mind that if such a situation arose he wouldn't be able to do it. This had never happened to Loki; doubt. He'd always known his own limits, apparently not anymore.

They began to transverse through the palace gardens, tall hedges lined stone pathways; often broken up by bronze benches and skinny trees. A soft evening had blossomed across the sky now; it was a mixture of pinks and yellows, almost calm in comparison to the eminent events before them.

"You're being very quiet Loki," Thor commented.

"As are you," Loki pointed out as he sped up slightly to walk beside Thor.

Thor let out a soft laugh, "So I am." His mind was a very preoccupied with his still raging inner conflict. He knew it was his duty to fight for Asgard; for his Father but doing so might cost him Loki's friendship. If it cost him Loki's friendship so be it, Thor told himself but it wasn't a price he wanted to pay. Thor's Father had told him a thousand times that no future King could ever put personal matters before his kingdom. Thor had been willing to accept this, until now…

"My sceptre should be in the hall," Loki said as they neared the edge of the gardens.

"We should go there first, it would be best to have it just in case," Thor replied.

"You seem almost keener for me to be armed than I do," Loki grimaced. "Should I be worried?"

"No, no…" Thor said hastily. "I did not mean to imply we'd do battle," he lied regretting not telling the truth immediately; Loki deserved to know…but Thor just wanted to be his friend for five more minutes. He knew it was selfish but he just couldn't help himself; Loki in himself was too irresistible.

"When you stopped gripping that hammer of yours so tightly," He sighed. "I'll believe you."

Thor looked down and realised, in shock how tightly he was gripping Mjolnir. He pulled his hand away quickly, to find his palm sweaty and engraved with the pattern's on Mjolnir's handle.

"I wish you could trust me Loki," Thor said in a sad tone wiping his hand on his cape.

Loki felt a painful pang in his chest at this, "I would be a fool to do so," he said truthfully.

The gardens had transformed into woodlands now; each of them now winging between thick, dark trunks under a smoky canopy or high trees. They're in almost complete blackness as the trees dense, lush leaves blocked out the disappearing sun. In the dark atmosphere they were both forced to a slower pace and Thor let out, "Then be foolish, if just for five minutes." He said it as a request Loki knew; a request he couldn't refuse.

"You're asking me, a Jotun, to trust you?" Loki said, badly hiding the mockery in his tone. "What would I gain in return?"

"My trust of course," Thor replied immediately.

Loki allowed himself a small smile at this, "But the fact that you're openly offering your trust shows it's already given if it's returned or not."

"Does it surprise you that I trust you?" Thor asked with a pinch of surprise in his deep voice.

"Not a soul in Jotunheim trusts me," Loki stated.

"Not even Laufey?" Thor asked shocked.

"Not even Laufey, not fully."

"Then I am the fool here," Thor smiled.

Loki smiled back warmly, "That you are." He pushed a loose lock behind his own ear, "And I am no fool."

Thor's mouth curved into a sad smile at Loki's words, "That you are Loki." He looked ahead and grinned more brightly, "Come, we are nearly at the Bifrost."

"Home," Loki realised he'd said it only after the words left his mouth; a small blush rose to his cheeks.

Thor patted him and the shoulder and reassured him, "Home."

Loki found himself smiling at the thought of home but more so at how Thor's hand lingered on his shoulder just a second longer than necessary. Loki still smiled as they left the edge of the forest; how foolish indeed.

Once they were out of the forest they began to cross the rainbow bridge; Loki gasped when he saw it and the Bifrost for the first time; glowing in all their glory.

Thor led him across, a hand wrapped gently around his upper arm as they walked. Usually, Loki would have shrugged it off but he didn't; this time he accepted the gesture…once again choosing not to question his own mind for why he was doing so.

"Asgard is so different to Jotunheim," Loki pondered aloud.

"Should I take that as a complement or an insult" Thor asked.

"A…fact," Loki said carefully his eyes now travelling to a man dressed in all gold standing proudly before the Bifrost.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted as they reached him. Loki eyed him warily, he had wide, watchful eyes and his armour made him looks tern, strong and almost invisible-the perfect guard Loki grimaced. "I ask that you take us to Jotunheim immediately," Thor said.

Heimdall returned Loki's careful gaze then nodded to Thor, "Under such circumstances I will not question such a request." He glanced over to Loki once more, then to Thor's hand still tightly gripping his arm, "Are you not of Jotunheim?"

"Appearances can be deceiving," Loki replied coolly.

"I heard so can a certain Loki Laufeyson," Hemidall replied leading them to the Bifrost.

"You heard the truth," Loki answered with a slightly smug grin. Thor's slipped from his arm at that; now he regretted saying it. He silently cursed Thor for having such influence over his emotions.

"Prince Thor have a safe journey," Heimdall said as he prepared the Bifrost, nodding to the Asgardian Prince. "And Loki…" he met the other's green eyes with a threatening gaze. "If Prince Thor does not return you will face my wrath," Heimdall promised.

Loki smiled mischievously at Hemidall, "Understood."

"Good," the guard nodded. "Farewell."

"We'll see you soon Heimdall," Thor called.

And with that final bid good bye the Bifrost teleported them.

Loki and Thor landed somewhat shakily but managed to remain standing before even bothering to check their surroundings Loki sent Thor a questioning gaze, "We'll?" He echoed.

Thor shrugged sheepishly, "A slip of the tongue."

"I hope so," Loki said in a dangerous tone looking down to see Mjolnir in a firm grasp again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter was originally all part of the previous one, but it was far too long. ..So here it is!x

Chapter 6

Loki looked around their surroundings and allowed himself a lopsided grin; home. It felt such a relief to be back within this stone walls; it was security Loki never knew he'd felt until he'd had it ripped from him when he'd travelled to Asgard.

"This is your castle?"

"Yes," Loki affirmed. "We're in the servant's quarters."

There were stood in a thin corridor of the servants' quarters that were laced underneath the castle…and above the Jotunheim dungeon.

"We should head to the throne room?" Thor suggested.

"Follow me," Loki said confidently taking the first stride; he certainly felt more empowered here, less vulnerable than he did on Asgard. After all this was his territory now but Mjolnir walking behind him still gave Loki a sense of unease; he knew that if Thor wished it he could be dead by now but Thor trusted him, Loki reassured himself. They friends and friends meant safety…right?

They swept through the chilly corridors speedily; Loki resisting the urge to run altogether. Thor noted how Jotunheims' décor was far less luxurious than his own and almost bleak in comparison but he decided not to comment on this. An almost companionable silence fell between them as they walked up stairs and along hall ways; Thor matching Loki's hurried speed as they walked.

"Loki," Thor called out as they reached the huge, faded blue doors which lead to the throne room.

Reluctantly the Jotun stopped in his tracks with a heavy sigh and turned round to meet Thor's firm gaze.

"Thor?"

"In case we don't make it through this…" Thor began.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Save that speech for when I'm dying," he interrupted dryly.

"It'll be too late by then," Thor said with an almost childish pout.

"Not if you keep it short and sweet," Loki joked with little sincerity.

"Don't jest about this Loki," Thor snapped in a deep rumble.

"I have never been one for sentiment," Loki confessed. "I didn't plan to change that, even if my death was eminent."

"Sentiment?" Thor echoed confused.

"Crushes, romance, love," Loki said carelessly. "Sentiment," he reaffirmed.

"You've never experienced any of those?" Thor asked, hiding the surprise in his tone badly.

Loki shook his head, "No, why does that shock you so?"

Thor felt his cheeks flush, "I never meant to offend…it's just…" he mumbled clumsily.

"You are popular back on Asgard," Loki stated.

Thor didn't deny it.

"You are not here?" He asked cautiously

"I am far smaller than any other Frost Giant in Jotunheim," Loki shrugged. "It would never work out."

"What so…?" Thor trailed off slightly embarrassed.

"So what?" Loki asked impatiently.

"…You've never even been kissed?" Thor asked sadly.

"No Thor," Loki said bleakly; very puzzled at where this conversation was actually going.

"You can't die," Thor insisted. "And not had your first kiss."

"There's a first for everything," Loki sighed reaching for the door handle. As he did so his gaze was brought back to Thor, his hand cupping his cheek gently like earlier in the dining room. Except it didn't linger, it _stayed_. And there was a warm thumb pad grazing gently across his cheek bone before Thor lent forward. Loki was startled at first when Thor's lips gently brushed his own, but he didn't protest. Something, some emotion ruptured in his chest and he something kissing back gingerly but then Thor pulled away; his cheeks slightly flushed and biting his bottom lip. Loki stared at the floor feeling himself blush; the event already relaying in his mind.

"Shall we…?" Thor said awkwardly.

Loki nodded hastily, "Er…yes," he tugged at the door handle.

"Good luck Loki," Thor said in a more serious tone standing beside him now; their shoulders brushing.

Loki shook his head at the other with a small smirk, "I don't need it."

Thor sighed sadly at this; Mjolnir weighing heavily on his hip but he pushed away his doubts; Asgard had to come first now…despite that utterly perfect kiss, but that had just been a final gesture of friendship Thor told himself; but now he realised, that would make it even harder to betray it.

The two met eyes for a brief second before Loki opened the door; he snapped it open in a violent movement testing the hinges cruelly. He rushed out into the throne room and spotted his sceptre, scooping it up into his hands speedily. He clasped the metal fiercely with both hands; feeling safety and comfort wash over him. It was strange how the emotions a weapon could give you contrasted so greatly as to weither it was in your hands or not. He spun round to see Thor now in the room with him, his own hand tightly wrapped around Mjolnir; knuckles turning white.

Loki gulped, realisation washing over him as Thor pulled his hammer slowly from his belt. He was going to fight him all along, it had all meant nothing in the end; Loki felt hurt and anger stir up within him because in the end, with Thor, Asgard was clearly always going to come first.

"Why wait till now?" He asked, the pain shining in his eyes and sounding clearly in his voice.

"I fight fair Loki," Thor answered quickly.

"You…you let me trust you," Loki snarled.

"The situations changed Loki," Thor answered monotonously. "I can't let my Father die at Laufey's hand and I can't let Asgard's victory falter."

"Then why not keep me prisoner in Asgard?" Loki asked turning his sceptre over in his hands.

Thor shook his head, "Such subtle tactics are too small for this scenario."

Loki felt his stomach twist painfully at this, "I trusted you…" he growled almost to himself; finding himself embarrassed as how gullible he had been.

"Then you are _the _fool," Thor said hiding any emotion in his tone.

"But I _trusted _you," Loki spat feeling his throat swell up.

"I'm giving you a fair fight," Thor protested.

Loki shook his head, god he had been so stupid…"You promise me friendship and give me this?" He growled; the memory of the kiss fluttering in the back of his mind now, more like a dream than reality.

"This is a friendship…but between a Jotun and an Asgardian," Thor almost sighed. "This is me being your friend," he nodded to Loki's sceptre.

Loki shook his head again but more violently, "You k-kissed me!" he accused; the words themselves sounded surreal as they left his lips.

"It was just in case…"

"In case what?" Loki snapped. "You killed me?" He cried almost mockingly; his cheeks flushing.

"In case I _have _to," Thor corrected with a hint of shame in his voice.

Loki wiped his eyes quickly when he felt them well with a wetness, "You're going to regret this Thor," he said with a bitter laugh.

Thor frowned, "I would never have attacked you whilst you were unarmed."

"Well," Loki said dangerously spinning his sceptre in his hands skilfully. "You're going to wish you had…"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay here it is…hope you like it and it makes sense! And once again thank you to anyone who has favourite, followed or reviewed; it means a lot to me.x

Chapter 7

Loki had never felt so embarrassed, so stupid, so _vulnerable _before in his entire life. He'd never opened himself up as he did with Thor, never truly believed or trusted another. He didn't trust his own Father so why Thor…? Loki decided not to torture himself over it; he just promised himself he'd never make the mistake of putting his confidence in someone again.

Having no friends had kept him safe, lonely but safe. Loki couldn't have felt more exposed right now, a righteous Thor standing in front of him clasping a heavy hammer confidently…waiting. Loki knew he was waiting for him to strike first but he wouldn't; he wanted this to be Thor's betrayal. Thor's choice. He wanted no part in the breaking of their brief friendship. The Frost Giant almost felt naked stood in front of the other now, sceptre raised high in defence for the forceful blows to come.

Thor raised Mjolnir in preparation to throw it, "Forgive me."

"Never," Loki promised in a low growl bending his legs to ready himself.

"We may be friends but I cannot forsake my duty to Asgard."

"I pushed aside my duty for you," Loki snarled. "I saved your life."

"And I returned the favour," Thor countered.

"Well I wish you hadn't," Loki spat. "To save me this betrayal."

Thor's heart dropped at this, he could see how much he'd hurt Loki and that it was irreparable damage he'd caused. But brutally Thor pushed aside his sympathy; he was fighting for Asgard now.

He brought back his arm and flung Mjolnir forward at Loki; his aim and speed immaculate.

Loki leapt out of the way gracefully, the air sweeping through him as Thor's hammer displaced it. It landed in the throne room floor, loosely lodged in the cold stone.

Thor stretched out his arm and flattened his palm to summon his hammer back but Loki struck out first; he charged up magic at the end of his sceptre and sent out a vicious pulse at Thor; anger making his magic stronger and sharper.

The magic hit Thor's arm, forcing it to recoil; Mjolnir flew past him and embedded in the wall with a satisfying crunch.

Loki smiled wickedly and sent pulse of magic at a defenceless Thor, knocking him over before he had time to retract his precious hammer. Loki marched over to him and kicked his out stretched hands silently begging for Mjolnir. He placed the tip of his sceptre against Thor's chest and, without hesitation; he sent a violent pulse of magic throughout the other's body. Thor's body jerked and he shuddered, lightly moaning with the pain.

Loki could feel his raging magic coursing through him; it burned in his veins at his anger and hurt. He smiled grimly; at least Thor was feeling the consequences of what he'd done, the pain he'd caused even if it was through torturously painful magic. _He deserves it_, Loki told himself; ignoring the doubt in his gut.

Thor couldn't move at that moment, his whole body throbbing and stinging at Loki's brutal magic. It was strange how his emotions, almost, dictated his strength. Thor tried to sit up but Loki's sceptre swiftly smacked him in the temple making his vision spin; he groaned and fell back down. He sight eventually began to settle and he tried to move again but he was forced back down by Loki straddling his hips.

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion when Loki's hand slipped down his leg but then the motive soon became clear when the Frost Giants hand then slipped into Thor's boot finding the dagger kept between his leg and the leather.

"Predictable," Loki commented as he placed is sceptre on the floor so he could place a hand beside Thor's head while the other held the blade tightly. Thor beckoned for Mjolnir but his hands were forced into fists when the knife's edge was pushed up against his neck. "Don't even try," Loki warned pressing the metal threateningly against Thor's skin; his hand trembling slightly. The thunder god noticed this.

"Loki," Thor gasped but Loki couldn't tell if it was a plea or a goodbye.

The Jotun met the other's steady, blue gaze and felt a shiver run up his spine; he noticed his shaking hand and gripped the knife tighter in a failed attempted to stop it. Going by Thor's words and actions if Loki didn't kill Thor, then he would kill Loki. Loki had always been one for taking chances but it didn't feel right, the thought of pulling away; it was as if he would be pulling away from Jotunheim too. Loki couldn't do that, betray his home and this friendship was already broken, there was no point in trying to salvage it. Loki pushed away the doubt, _again_.

He glanced down to the blade in his hand and felt himself hesitate, Thor stone still beneath him. Loki gulped and let out a short breath; how he hated nerves, if that's what this was…

"What' stopping you?" Thor asked gingerly, his tone softer than usual.

Loki glared down into the other's stormy eyes with an angry, hurt gaze, "Sentiment," he confessed. He pressed the knife in harder, beads of blood appearing along the length of the weapon. "A useless emotion," he spat.

"Not quite," Thor muttered wincing at the blade.

"How so?" Loki challenged.

Without warning Thor's hand gently reached up and cupped Loki's cheek as it had before, thumb tracing the same delicate pattern. Loki didn't pull away but neither did he lean into it; he just met Thor's gaze evenly with wide eyes. "It can leave some incredibly…" Thor chose his words carefully as his thumb grazed Loki's bottom lip. The knife slackened in Loki's grip. "Vulnerable," Thor finished. Then with his other hand he grabbed Loki's wrists and squeezed hard, forcing him to drop the knife.

Loki yelped, his wrist burning as Thor's hand grabbed his neck and forced Loki off him and to the ground. Now it was Thor pinning him down, blade in hand. Loki mentally cursed himself for being so stupid; so _vulnerable _as Thor had put it. Thor stretched out his palm and after a few cracks and a thunder of cascading rocks came down, the leather strap was once again sitting in his palm.

He set Mjolnir down beside Loki's head, the knife still gripped in the other.

"You're going to kill me," Loki stated as a fact, in an almost monotonous tone which very nearly hid his cracking voice.

The knife was hovering over Loki's neck, in a steady grip and Thor's expression was determined; Loki didn't doubt it, this was it for him.

"It's my duty to Asgard," Thor muttered, surprised to hear his own voice breaking. "Laufey won't give up the throne."

"So your Father kills him and you kill me," Loki affirmed.

"Unless you'd give up the thro…?"

"Never," Loki growled.

Thor sighed sadly, "I didn't think so., I don't want to kill you Loki Laufeyson but you're leaving me with no choice."

"Why not?" Loki snarled, "I am but a Jotun, you've killed hundreds of us."

"And _you _Loki have made me regret that," Thor admitted. "But this isn't about that…"

"You have to choose between Asgard and a Frost Giant," Loki growled. "It's hardly a choice even, just kill me and stop this torture."

The blade felt heavy in his hand, it weighed him down in his palm heavier than Mjolnir; he met Loki's gaze one last time then chucked it away without a second thought. It clattered loudly across the cold floor; the scratching sounds echoing around the room and bouncing around the huge, arced ceiling. He watched the blade skim across the floor before he looked back and met Loki's wide eyes.

"Thor," Loki breathed.

"Loki," Thor nodded.

"Why didn't you ki…?"

It was Thor who cut him off this time, "Sentiment."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So sorry this is late but just to warn I wrote this in a frantic rush because I'm leaving today and won't get back till Friday-so I won't be able to update till at least then Hope it makes some vague amount of sense and there aren't too many mistakes, I'm not really too happy with this but I feel I should update before I go away so I hope this is better than nothing. :D x

Chapter 8

"_Thor," Loki breathed._

"_Loki," Thor nodded._

"_Why didn't you ki…?"_

_It was Thor who cut him off this time, "Sentiment."_

Loki didn't hesitate a second further before pulling Thor down by his neck and bringing his lips to his; kissing him again. The action surprised Loki as much it did Thor; Loki surprised especially when Thor softly kissed back; the Thunder Gods hands gently winding into his dark hair. The Frost Giant smiled against the other's lips, _so it hadn't just been a kind gesture then_…

Thor found himself kissing back before he could even consider the repercussions; Loki's lips moulding irresistibly against his own, Loki's cool fingers on his warm skin at the back of his neck almost burning with the temperature contrast. He found himself winding his hands into Loki's hair almost as an instinct. But then he was flung off Loki and into the nearby wall; his side burning like it was on fire from ice digging deep into his flesh.

Loki was confused when Thor's body was flung off his, he didn't understand; Thor hadn't pulled away he had almost been ripped off of him. So he sat up rapidly to see his Father, Laufey, stood in the door way of the throne room; his eyes ablaze. Then he turned to see Thor strewn across the cold floor; his back smashed into the wall with cracks around him revealing the force of the impact. But what Loki's eyes were most drawn to was the great clump of ice embedded in Thor's side and the Thunder God's chest heaving painfully up and down. Loki sprang up onto his feet and ran over to Thor as his Father entered the room.

"Thor," Loki cried turning the other's face over in his hands so he might look at him and their eyes met, but Thor's gaze was distant and unfocused. "You can hear me?" Loki asked in the calmest voice he could muster and Thor nodded subtly in response.

"Loki," Laufey said, his brows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

Loki turned to meet his Father's gaze, "Saving him," he spat defiantly. Then he turned back to Thor and brushed his hair from his forehead, "You're going to be _fine_," he promised.

"You look like one of _them_," Laufey snarled.

Loki kept his back to him, and started to peel away Thor's broken armour so he could inspect the marred flesh, ignoring is Father's comment; not knowing how to respond.

"Look at me Loki!" Laufey roared and his son reluctantly turned to meet his cold gaze. "He was going to kill you."

Loki shook his head, "He didn't. He wouldn't kill me."

Laufey let out a bitter laugh, "What lies has he spun you for you to believe such madness? He's an Asgardian and you are a Joutn; wake up Loki."

Loki shook his head again, "You don't understand."

"…Get out of the way Loki," His Father said in a surprisingly kinder tone.

"Let me heal him," Loki protested.

"Let me kill him," Laufey said gravely.

"No," Loki begged. "You can't…"

"Move out of the way son," Laufey commanded raising his hands; ice already bleeding from the palms.

Loki placed his hands on the wounds and began to heal them, melting the ice with a little heat as he did so, his own limbs trembling slightly. "I shan't…" he answered keeping his attention on his healing.

"What has he done that makes him worth saving?" Laufey snarled.

"He's shown me more compassion to me than _you _ever have," Loki growled; keeping his eyes fixed on Thor as the marred skin recovered under his palms; Thor now stirring as the pain eased.

"Compassion?" Laufey echoed, "Of all creatures…you've been seduced by Prince Thor. Oh Loki, how naive you are…he doesn't care for you. How could he? Look at you, trying to pretend you're one of them, trying to pretend you're _loveable _unlike the rest of us. Trying to be what he _wants_, _it's distgusting_."

Loki finished the healing with shaking hands as Laufey's cruel words washed over him, making guilt and doubt pool in his gut. He re-strapped the armour over the smooth skin, the clothes burnt off entirely but the freezing cold heat of the attack.

"Disgusting, I am disgusting?" Loki said in disbelief now standing up before he turned round to glare at his Father, "You're the sick one, with your thirst for blood and destruction, with your hate, with your anger and your abuse," he said coolly anger rising steadily in his tone.

"Stand aside Loki!" Laufey shouted, his hands now baring icy daggers. "I don't wish to hear your foul delusions any longer."

Loki shook his head and clenched his fists tightly, "You're not touching him."

"I'll second that!" A voice roared as another entered the throne room. "Don't you dare touch my son Laufey," Odin growled.

Laufey shot daggers at the All Father as he approached.

"Now give up your throne and end this war," Odin ordered.

"I would rather die," Laufey spat. "Then surrender my kingdom to you, Odin."

"Then you will be executed," Odin stated.

Loki gasped when Thor's hand wound round his neck, the dagger he'd retrieved from the floor sitting snugly against his neck; the cool of the metal chilling. Thor pulled him flush against him so he could hold the blade easily against his exposed neck. If hadn't been Thor's other hand, which had pulled his own cool hands behind his back gently drawing a soothing pattern on one of his palms, he would have been afraid Thor had turned on him again but Thor holding his hand behind his back assured Loki. Thor was never going to kill him; this was all just a show; a show for Laufey.

"And so will your son," Odin added as he steeled a glance at his son.

A barrage of emotions flickered visibly in front of Laufey's eyes; frozen by his own thoughts.

"Loki," Thor whispered to the other. "I won't…"

"I know," Loki muttered softly back squeezing the other's hand tightly behind his back. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So sorry for the delay, I had writers block with this…as you can probably tell. Not really sure what went on with this chapter, hope you can understand it x

Chapter 9

The blade was chillingly cool against his skin and Thor's fingers hot against his hand; Loki shivered and hesitantly met his Father's gaze. Disappointment was all he could make out, that and anger; Laufey's blood red eyes furious and terrifying. But Thor's comforting circles on his palm kept him grounded, the steady rhythm calm in comparison to their situation.

Odin and Laufey met eyes for a second and electricity passed between them.

"Odin…" Laufey began.

Both sons held their breaths and Thor squeezed Loki's hand.

"I surrender to you my throne," he said gravely then turned to Loki. "And I no longer wish to call you my son; I wish to be estranged to you from this day," he growled fiercely. "I exile you from Jotunheim, you have betrayed me and its people. Remain in your Asgardian form; your Jotun one suited you ill," he snapped in a deep rumble. "Take this surrender as my last sign of affection towards you."

He shot Odin a fierce look before leaving the throne room, and paused outside the door, "We could have done it Loki," he let out before finally stepping outside, most likely collected by Asgardian soldiers outside.

Thor dropped the knife and allowed it to scatter across the floor, ignoring a comment from his Father about doing him proud as his focus was on Loki; now a rigid form in his arms.

"Thor, are you even listening to me?" Odin asked but Thor was still ignoring him as he turned Loki around him his arms to face him; a warm hand on either cold shoulder.

"Loki look at me," Thor pleaded but Loki's gaze had fallen to the ground and refused to rise. "Loki," he said almost snapping. "Loki!"

The Jotun's gaze hesitantly wondered up and met the other's blue orbs with an indescribable emotion and then he pushed away from Thor in a flourish of movements and backed away, hugging his own arms around himself defensively. He turned his back to the Thunderer and immediately let his Jotun form wash over him but the coolness of it brought him no comfort, it only emphasised the guilt he felt pulsing throughout him.

"Loki…."

"What do you want from me Thor?" Loki snapped turning round to meet the other's gaze with his own startling red one. "I have nothing else to give you," he gasped. "I neglected my duty for you, I risked my pride for you, I lost my home _for you_." He took a daring step closer to Thor, his chest heaving with exasperation and distress.

"Where will you go?" Thor asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

Loki just shrugged and glowered at him, "I haven't given it much thought yet."

"Come to Asgard?" Thor asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Thor…" Odin warned stepping in; he had been willing to let them talk up until now, sensing unfinished business between them and something else…he daren't acknowledge but now the tables had turned. Letting a Jotun live in their realm was taking peace a step further than required, Odin did not want to push any boundaries any further than necessary.

"Father please?" Thor begged turning to his Father. "He has saved my life more than once."

Odin's eyebrow raised an eyebrow at this and he met the Jotun's eyes questioningly. "He would be expected to live as an Asgardian, train and learn as one, behave like one," he replied shortly. Loki's head bowed at this response, his teeth gritting.

"Appear like one," the King added.

"Father!" Thor protested.

"You speak as if I'd accept your invitation," Loki pointed out in a chilling tone; the rise and fall in the pitch of his words bouncing off the walls of the broken castle in a sinister fashion.

"You say that as if you have a choice," Odin countered a little coldly; Loki's head snapping up at the words. He let out a small sigh, "I know my terms are harsh but they would be necessary…but only at first, overtime you would be given more freedom. Being submerged into the culture of your enemy would be a slow and painful transaction but a possible one I believe."

Loki just nodded at this, his mind whirring with all the different possibilities; Asgard being the predominant one. "Your hospitality surprises me," Loki admitted.

"You saved my son's life more than once," Odin said in a sincere tone. "I can't ignore that."

"Father I thank you," Thor exclaimed. "But I think it only fair Loki should choose whatever form he pleases."

"In private yes, public no; for now," Odin replied.

"Thank you Father," Thor sighed, begrudgingly grateful for the sympathy his Father had given even if it was limited; he noticed his Father's gaze upon Loki. So untrusting it made him shiver unpleasantly, he supposed it would be healthy to be wary him but Loki had proven he would not and _could not_ kill him. Thor wasn't really safer with anyone else, or more content he added mentally to himself.

"I must make the surrender known," Odin said. "I will be some time, take him home Thor."

"Yes Father," Thor nodded and he watched Odin leave with almost forced pride before turning to Loki; guilt gleaming through his blue eyes as he connected with the red ones. Then the Jotun left, turning to march out of the throne room but from a different entrance; one that lead into the castle.

"Loki where are you going?" Thor cried following after him. "We must leave."

"I-I just want to go up to the roof, one last time," Loki snapped turning round with glassy eyes that gleamed with unspoken distress.

Thor nodded and they continued to walk from the throne room and throughout the corridors; their footsteps almost walking in unison, the heavy beats rumbling off the cold walls making it sound like there was more than just two walking.

"Loki…" Thor started as they reached the top of a stair case, breaking the thick silence that had fallen between them as they walked.

"Spare me your pity Thunderer," Loki muttered.

""Why give up so much for an Asgardian, for me?" He asked carefully.

"It doesn't take a genius to work that out," Loki shrugged dismissively but Thor caught his shoulder; making him stop in his tracks for a moment.

"…I'm glad you kissed me," Thor confessed, in a shyer tone he'd never heard himself before.

"…So am I," Loki responded quickly shrugging off Thor's hand to continue on walking.

Thor sped up beside him quickly, "Think there'll be a repeat of it?" He asked with a light smirk.

"…Maybe…" Loki mused with a grin curving on the edge of his lips before he opened the door to the roof; maybe there would be something good about being on Asgard.

Or rather _someone_.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Once again thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, they mean a lot and I really appreciate them. I hope you like the way this story's progressing but if you having any suggestions I would love to hear them. Sorry it's a bit of a short one. x

Chapter 10

The wind was fierce on the roof and whipped through their hair violently as Thor followed Loki to the edge. Loki lent against the castle wall, resting his arms on the cold stone as he looked out upon his home.

The battle field sat behind them, as they stood at the back of the castle rook which looked out upon the country land; great snowy mountains were raised high in the distances and frosty fields were rolled out below; decorated by clusters of forest here and there. It was truly tranquil, the noise of battle deafened by the snow, something Loki was sure he'd miss; the quietness the atmosphere created and absorbed.

"Why did you do it?" Thor asked cautiously leaning up against the wall a safe distance away from Loki. "All of it just for…me?" His tone voicing his surprise; he'd tried his best not to sound too arrogant.

Loki continued to look out upon the valley, not turning to meet Thor's lingering gaze. "You seemed to be worth it," he grimaced at the honesty leaving his lips. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"But I disappointed you…" Thor sighed following the other's gaze to the beautiful valley below but he just found his eyes being dragged back to the Jotun; something about him captivating.

Loki met his blue eyes for a second before looking out again, "I shan't let it happen again."

"…How?"

"I'll set my expectations _far _lower," Loki said in a hiss, his finger nails digging lightly into the stone.

Thor's guilt intensified then, knowing that he couldn't have let Loki down anymore than he already had; Gods he wished he'd never struck out at him once they were back in Jotunheim…but he couldn't change that now; he just had to try and repair the damage he'd done.

"I am s…"

"Don't," Loki snapped.

"I will make it up to you," the Thunderer promised.

Loki grimaced, "I look forward to it."

"I will," Thor protested. "I will gain your trust somehow, I swear."

"_Re-gain_," Loki corrected. Thor felt he should be slightly happier at this comment but if anything it just emphasised what he'd lost.

"You think it not an impossible task?" Thor asked softly.

"It will be amusing to watch you attempt it" Loki said with a slight smirk.

"I managed to gain it in one day," Thor pointed out.

"And lose it," Loki countered.

Thor bit his lip and edged slightly closer to the Frost Giant; he didn't edge away. "It's been a confusing day."

"You're a confusing person," Loki replied. "One minute you're promising me friendship next you're almost killing me.

A frown appeared on Thor's features, "I told you I could not do it."

"Because of 'sentiment'?" Loki said almost mockingly raising an eyebrow at the other questioningly.

"Why does that shock you so?"

"It's not shocking, merely unbelievable."

"You truly believe that you're unlikable, _unlovable_?" Thor said exasperated.

"_Why does that shock you so_?" Loki said, using Thor's own words, in a full mocking tone; turning his head to meet the Asgardian's eyes with unimpressed ones.

"Because you are," Thor said a little clumsily. "Y-you are, it surprises me that you cannot see it at all."

"No," Loki stated. "You're just deluded."

"I'm just stating facts," Thor smiled and to his relief a smile curved into the edges of Loki's lips as well.

"So…you 'like' me?"

"I think I made that quite clear when I kissed you," Thor replied.

"The first or the second time?" Loki smirked making Thor chuckle softly. "I still haven't forgiven you though," he warned him.

Thor was grateful for his playfulness on the matter; it would better this way for now; the lack of sincerity preventing them having a fight. _For now_.

"I can work with that," Thor said. "That suggests you _will_ forgive me at some point."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Loki replied shortly but with warmth in his tone.

Thor just chuckled again at this and shook his head subtly. Loki turned round and lent back on his elbows so he could face Thor properly.

"Forgiven me yet?"

Loki rolled his eyes but laughed softly, "Give me a reason to Odinson," he challenged.

Thor chuckled and lent back on the wall too, elbows brushing. "I think you might be flirting with me again," he mused.

"Your Father wouldn't like that," Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"He can't see this," Thor pointed out.

"It would hardly be tragic though, if we were caught _talking_."

"What if we weren't just talking…?" Thor suggested with a soft grin.

Loki rolled his eyes again and glanced in the opposite direction, "I'm guessing it wasn't just your gratitude that encouraged you to invite me to Asgard then?"

"Nothing gets past you…"

"No it doesn't," Loki affirmed shortly looking back to him.

Thor grinned almost stupidly.

"You look like a fool Thor Odinson," Loki sighed almost contentedly.

"I feel like one," he agreed.

"And why is that? Loki teased.

"Something's obviously got past you then," Thor smiled.

"No," Loki protested. "You're just…"

But he was cut off mid sentence because Thor was kissing him again and he couldn't bring himself to push him away.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am so sorry for the delay but this week was my first back in school and it's been a little hectic so I hope you'll forgive me, I've tried to make this long to make up for it. I think I've managed to mentally to work out most of this story but if you have any ideas or little tweaks you'd really love to see please let me know, I'd love to hear your opinions and they mean a lot to moi. Anyway…enjoy!

Chapter 11

"_You look like a fool Thor Odinson," Loki sighed almost contentedly._

"_I feel like one," he agreed._

"_And why is that? Loki teased._

"_Something's obviously got past you then," Thor smiled._

"_No," Loki protested. "You're just…"_

_But he was cut off mid sentence because Thor was kissing him again and he couldn't bring himself to push him away. _

This kiss was different, it was firmer and stronger and clearly more than just an adrenaline surged gesture. Loki completely lost himself as he wrapped his hands around Thor's thick neck and tugged him closer; the Thunderer's hands once again sneaking up into the raven black hair.

Thor pulled away for a moment, breathless and blushing, "This is madness," he muttered; his breath tickling Loki's mouth.

"There you go…stating facts again," Loki grinned; his hands cool against the other's warm neck.

Thor laughed softly and rested his forehead against the other's, "Loki, I…" but he was cut off mid sentence…as Heimdall teleported them home to the Biforst, _very _unexpectedly.

They landed on the Biforst with a loud thud, collapsing on the floor as soon as they hit it; both groaning.

"Thor," Loki grumbled Thor's weight crushing his legs; the Thunder God obliged and slipped off him and helped him up. Loki stood begrudgingly and straightened out his jacket and looked up in time to see an unimpressed Heimdall approaching.

"Sorry for the unexpected journey," Hemidall apologised as he stopped before them; staff held precisely in front of him. "But I felt I must interfere, he raised an eyebrow at Thor. "I see everything Prince," he reminded Thor.

"Please don't tell my Father," Thor asked almost begging. "He wouldn't let Loki stay."

"As long as I do not see a repeat of it," the guard replied gravely shooting a meaningful look at Loki.

The Jotun returned it with ease, "You should have given warning."

"_You _should have known your place," Heimdall corrected.

Loki almost growled, "You took me away from my home without giving me a proper chance to say good bye."

"And you were doing a great job of it already," Heimdall countered.

"Heimdall!" Thor thundered. "Stop being so cruel, he has the worst day of his life. I know you're looking out for me but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Heimdall glanced at Loki then back at Thor, "In your own words Prince, you are _vulnerable_."

"I don't even have my sceptre…" Loki muttered.

"Nor me my hammer," Thor huffed. "Don't worry I shall have to go back and fetch them."

"Why on earth would you requite it?" Heimdall asked suspiciously facing Loki fully.

Loki bit back a snort, "I am a Jotun in Asgard."

"Even with your skin you aren't much of a Frost Giant; you're not really a _real _ Jotun."

"Heimdall!" Thor snapped but he was too late, the damage already done.

Loki's features just fell into a pooling mess of emotion, "That's what my Father used to say," he muttered before marching out of the Bifrost and onto the Rainbow Bridge.

"That was un-called for Heimdall," Thor growled as he made his way to follow Loki. "He isn't our enemy anymore."

"I just aim to protect our realm and everything in it," the guard stated.

"Well now Loki is part of Asgard as well," Thor said.

Heimdall nodded, "I'm sure I will see that in time."

"You _will_," Thor corrected before walking out onto the bridge.

The Thunderer was a little surprised to see Loki already half way across the bridge, sat on the edge with his feet dangling off almost dangerously. Thor usually would have been wary of sitting on the side of such a high up structure but he found his anxiety faded as he approached Loki and wordlessly sat down beside him.

"You don't have to change form yet."

Loki sighed and looked at his pale hands sat in his lap, the skin strangely smooth in a way he wasn't accustomed to or sure he liked.

"Hopefully soon you'll be allowed to be in either form," Thor piped up trying to sound optimistic.

"I doubt it," Loki grimaced. "…So Heimdall can see everything?"

"If he wants to," Thor explained. "He doesn't usually watch so…carefully; he's just more cautious in war times of war."

"But now the war is over," Loki commented.

"Now it is," Thor affirmed, feeling such a fact should bring him joy. He was relieved yes but not happy; he felt like he'd stolen something rather than earned it. He felt like he'd almost stolen the Jotun, after all he hadn't wanted to come to Asgard. It was all Thor's fault, Thor was the sole reason Loki had lost his home…and the guilt he felt from this cancelled out any happiness he felt from victory and much more.

"I'm surprised you do not hate me," Thor said bluntly.

"So am I," Loki admitted. "Hating everyone else is easy enough."

"But liking someone is hard?"

"Look at where's it's gotten me," Loki snapped bitterly.

"Hopefully one day you won't regret saving me," Thor suggested.

"Hopefully," Loki echoed monotonously.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Thor protested.

"As you keep saying…"

"_I will_."

"Don't expect me to believe you."

"I don't, I know you won't trust me again for a while yet," Thor sighed.

"You sound disappointed," Loki commented.

"In myself, yes," Thor confessed.

"You didn't let Asgard down," Loki frowned.

"No, but I let down a friend," Thor pointed out. "Even if I had only known him for one day."

"But you did save his life."

"But he saved mine _twice_," Thor countered.

"Well you _made _his," Loki said truthfully in a quiet tone looking down into the abyss below them; biting his lip.

Thor nudged him gently and dared to smile, "And why is that?"

Loki turned to Thor with a mischievous grin, "Now that would be telling."

AN: Okay….this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be and far more plotless but I will try to update with more eventfulness as soon as I can!x


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I am so sorry, I know I'm updating pathetically slowly now but I'm in my second year of GCSEs and everything is a bit ahh! So bare with me and I will try and get this back on track, I'm considering doing longer, updates if I can only find the time to update once a week but I'll see how it goes. x

Chapter 12

"Loki," Thor sighed as patiently as he could muster. "You must eat something."

"I have little appetite at the present," Loki stated sitting his hands in his lap, his back straight against the wooden chair at the wooden table; the same on they had eaten at before but now with far more tension. Thor followed the gaze of the Jotun's to his hands in his lap, twitching slightly, and the Thunderer felt something wrench inside him.

"Will you drink something at least?" Thor asked hopefully.

Loki looked at the lavishly food laden table and noted the jug of water at the edge, his dry throat ached for the liquid but he still he shook his head. "No, thank you," he managed to get out in the clearest voice he could muster.

Thor sighed in exasperation, Loki had become quieter on their way to the castle, losing his charismatic demeanour once they had got inside and now he was practically mute. Thor couldn't help but worry if it was something he'd said or done but Loki had given no indication of it; well something he had _also _said or done, he could understand perfectly if Loki was merely upset from his actions earlier but he sensed this was not the case.

Thor smiled at Loki reassuringly, "Maybe in a little while then," he suggested biting into an apple himself.

Loki just nodded wordlessly in response noting Thor's smile and instinctively smiling back but only a little. Thor's smile widened at this and he went back to eating.

A few moments later Loki recognised the honey puddings he'd eaten earlier and he heard his tummy shamelessly rumble. Much to Thor's relief he gingerly reached out and plucked one lightly off of a plate, turning it over once before biting into it. It was more bitter than he remembered and stickier; once he'd finished it both his fingers were lathered in the nectar. He grumbled and half rolled his eyes before he proceeded to lick it off.

Thor had to drag his eyes away as he felt them dilating but then they travelled back to Loki but to meet his gaze this time. Thor felt as if his eyes were fixated.

Loki paused and gulped the honey down his throat, meeting Thor's gaze hesitantly. He slowly lowered his hands to the table; both their gazes unmoving and unfocused.

"Loki," Thor breathed his voice deeper than he'd anticipated.

"Thor," Loki returned immediately. "…What are you looking at?"

"You, just…_you_," Thor said almost dreamily.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I can see that…I mean _why_?"

"Well…I don't quite know," Thor confessed, brows furrowing slightly. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"You're staring at me with your mouth half open, dilated pupils and hitched breathing; there _is _a reason," Loki countered looking at Thor as he placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"By the sounds of it, I think you've already worked out what that reason is," Thor managed to get out, a little taken back to put it lightly.

Loki smirked softly, "It seems a little unbelievable."

"Hardly," Thor replied. "You're…irresistible," he admitted in a low whisper.

"Well you're going to have to…resist," Loki said half choked, blushing slightly.

"Do you want me to?"

"No," Loki answered a little _too _quickly.

A smile broke out across Thor's lips and Loki found his own mirroring it; a nervous laughter escaping the Jotun's mouth.

"If Heimdall saw it would be…"

"Not good," Loki finished, planting a berry in his mouth.

"No, 'not good' at all," Thor agreed.

"I suppose you must resist then," Loki sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I _should_," Thor grimaced.

Loki smiled mischievously, "Good luck with that," he said before standing up from his chair; Thor did the same only seconds later.

"I'll…" Thor wanted to say something he knew he _really _shouldn't so he 'resisted' as it were and half sighed to himself. "I'll show you to your room, I think you'll like it."

Loki nodded subtly, "Alright," he agreed shortly following Thor from the dining room as he did so.

He followed Thor throughout the corridors, in all honesty, finding the layout most confusing; everything looked the same and so gold…he wondered if the Asgardain architects knew of another colour. Eventually Thor paused in a corridor.

Thor gestured to a door, much to Loki's delight that was not gold but plain wood. "This is your room," he said. "Mine is just down the corridor so I'm not far away should you need me for anything." He placed a warm hand on Loki's shoulder, "I'll leave you to bathe and get settled in; you'll probably be wanting some privacy."

Loki said nothing in response before Thor squeezed his shoulder and walked away down the corridor, no doubt to his own room. He watched the Asgardain go, a little wistfully, before shaking his head and pushing open the door; lighter than expected.

He bit back a gasp as he opened the door, the room was subtle just like his own tastes; bearable colours which ranged from mostly brown to greens. He knew that this room wasn't decorated especially for him but he could tell it had been chosen _especially_ for him; he graced the edge of the writing desk with the tips of his fingers; it was unbelievably smooth to the touch. He looked around the rest of the room, a bed dressed in rich green sat in the middle and the room itself was filled with little furniture, only the necessaries which Loki appreciated. He hated pretentiousness.

A door was sat in the far wall which no doubt lead to a restroom of some sort but what caught his attention most was the wall opposite the bed; swamped entirely by a book case loaded generously with various texts of all sizes and colours. He approached it with almost glazed eyes, glancing over some of the titles in fascination, he smiled; he doubted he would get much to sleep tonight.

He looked over to the bed and noticed a few outfits strewn out across it, most green and black like his own attire but suited for warmer weather; something he was sure he would appreciate.

He peeked into the rest room and his eyes widened, an impossible large bath was carved into the floor and the room itself was littered with stations and sinks for different purposes. He eagerly ran a bath, feeling grimy after the day's events and stripped.

Once the water was almost to the brim he slipped in and sighed in satisfaction as the water soothed his aching limbs and helped relax his muscles. He washed his body and hair with some sort of liquid soap he'd found loose in a cupboard and it felt heavenly on his scalp and skin; he hummed in appreciation and reluctantly washed it off before hopping out of the bath and drying himself with a towel on the side.

He begrudgingly put on a new set of clothes provided, eventually deciding on a green shirt he thought he could bare and black trousers which were more fitted than he was used to in which he tucked the shirt into. Just as he shrugged on some form of black jacket someone knocked on the door and he glanced at the bookcase longingly before walking to open it.

"Thor?" He greeted.

"Loki," the Thunderer smiled. "I was just wondering…I didn't think you would but there are some celebrations going on tonight; unfortunately ones I must attend but I was just wondering if you'd want to come? I doubted that you would but…I…"

"Why not?" Loki shrugged and Thor couldn't help but hide his surprise.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. "It will be nice to have you there."

"It will be nice to grace Asgard with my presence," Loki smirked mischievously as he had done before.

"We aren't all bad you know," he said leaning back so Loki could leave the room.

Loki joined him in the corridor and nudged him before they began to walk, Thor slightly ahead so he could follow him. "Oh?" he teased. "You had me fooled."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews (especially i-dreamdragon, you're review was lovely and very sensitive and most appreciated .) and to everyone else as well, it's good to know some people are actually enjoying this XD Anyway here we go…x

Chapter 13

Loki didn't like it; it was loud; _too _loud. The roar of conversation was deafening, the muffled music irritating and the constant shuffling of people was disorientating. The room itself was huge, full of tables crowded with food and people were perched on almost every bench and chair available. Thor lightly squeezed Loki's elbow to encourage him to follow, heading to the main table where the Queen and Thor's friends were seated.

Loki closely followed behind Thor, glaring back at the Asgardians who stared unashamedly at him as he passed; it was the gazes that lingered upon him which unnerved him the most, he didn't appreciate how the traversed all over him. He knew he appeared Aesir but he was fooling no one; they knew he was Jotun in blood and no alterations to his appearance could change that.

Eventually they reached the head of the main table, clearly the place for the regal and respected.

"Mother!" Thor greeted warmly and a woman stood from her place at the table to face them. She cupped Thor's cheek for a moment and flattened out his collar, a smile chiselled out of pride and relief curving on her lips.

"It is good to see you are not hurt Thor," Frigga sighed contentedly before she turned to face Loki, brows furrowing slightly but her smile still just as genuine.

"Who is with you?" She asked politely; Loki bit back a sigh because she clearly knew the answer.

"This is Loki," Thor said, smiling at the Frost Giant reassuringly before turning back to his Mother.

"It is good to see you are not hurt too," she said truthfully, smiling at him as she had done Thor moments ago but Loki doubted she cared much for him although her expression and words did sound and appear sincere…but he had heard too many well told lies in his life before; Loki feared he could no longer draw the line between a skilled lie smith and the truth.

He didn't smile back but he didn't frown either.

"Is this him?" Another female voice sounded as she rose from the table.

Loki snapped his head round to see a woman; dressed in warriors clothes sporting a long, sleek pony tail. He found he had no qualms in glaring at this woman.

"By 'him' I'm assuming you mean me," he stated half smirking at the way she glared fiercely back.

"I don't see any other Jotuns in here," she replied coolly; her gaze travelled up and down him before settling again on his eyes. "Why do you look like that?"

"It is the Allfather's request," Loki answered shortly, glancing behind Sif to see Thor in deep conversation with Queen Frigga.

"Well you may think you can fit in here bu-"

"Sif," Fandral sighed, cutting her off as he also rose from the table. "Not now, don't spoil the celebrations."

"It's not me that's spoiling them," she countered shooting Loki an obvious glare.

"Ignore her," Fandral prompted. "Come let's sit down…Thor!"

Thor turned round when he heard his name and shortly finished his conversation with his Mother and walked back to them. "Let's eat," Fandral suggested. "Before Volstagg and Hogun have left us nothing," he added with a smile.

Loki found himself being squished between Thor and Fandral as they sat down, the whole situation oddly farcical as he looked over to see a fatter man stuffing his face and the other, sat beside him, with facial features set in stone.

"Have some mead Loki," Fandral prompted. "Have you ever had it before?"

Loki just shook his head slowly not bothering to the fight the boredom evident in his expression.

"Try some," Volstagg piped half giggling from his own premature drunkenness.

"It will make the evening go faster," Thor promised him, which brought half a smile to Loki's lips.

"One glass then," he agreed slightly begrudgingly.

It didn't stop at one glass, not for anyone; after the first round Loki was a little giggly and now, after…however many rounds it had been (Loki couldn't remember) he was rather taken by the liquid. He could feel that his cheeks were flushed from it and that a lopsided grin refused to leave his mouth. He felt unusually happy and carefree something he hadn't expected but something that wasn't unwelcome, especially in his current situation.

He soon noticed Thor and Fandral were in some deep discussion as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and he couldn't help but hear the words which were being exchanged around him.

"You see," Fandral explained with a clumsy flutter of hand movements. "It's alright f-for me but f-for you it's not because _you _have to produce an heir and _I _d-don't," he said a little smugly.

Loki frowned when his mind wouldn't function…what on earth were they talking about? Then it him, _oh_…Loki mentally cursed himself for being so beautifully dense.

He watched with confused, hazy eyes as Thor rose from the table; his happy, care-free demeanour replaced with a troubled one.

"Thor?" He said, a few words not quite forming as he spoke. "W-where are you going?"

"Back to my room," he answered shortly.

"I will retire as well then," Loki said a little more successfully. He rose from the table to find Fandral rising as well; a drunken smirk on his face.

"Oh I see what's going on," Fandral said glancing between the two.

Thor blushed and Loki rolled his eyes, "There's nothing 'going on'."

"Oh?" Fandral said suspiciously. "Are you su-"

"Yes Fandral," Thor cut in. "We're quite sure."

"Well in that case…" Fandral raised an eyebrow as he faced Loki fully. "Shall I walk you back to your room?"

"I'd rather you not," Loki grimaced.

"What does that matter?" Fandral shrugged his tone slightly darker now just a low whisper. "You're a Jotun in Asgard," he lent forward and brushed a loose lock away so he could whisper in Loki's ear. "When I say 'shall I walk you back to your room', that really means I'm _going _to walk you back to your room and then going to f-"

Fandrall was cut off by Loki's knee between his legs, then a cool hand encasing his neck as he was slammed backwards onto the table. He yelped then groaned as his back hit the wood, the cool fingers like a vice encasing his neck so he could barley breathe. The two Asgardians either side gaped at Loki in shock and reluctantly he released Fandral who gasped and slid down from the table down to the floor.

Loki suddenly found himself feeling far more sober; backing away so Fandral could stand as he looked out to see over the half the hall now staring at him with a confused gaze. Thor looked at him with a concerned frown but Loki ignored it and turned back to Fandral on the floor.

"Don't you _dare _even think about it," Loki growled clenching his fists. "Don't you _dare _touch me," he breathed before turning on his heels, marching past Thor and storming from the hall; not uttering a single word to anyone else. The door echoed as he let it slam in the silence.

Conversation soon refilled the hall and the tension thinned out, Thor striding over to Fandral as it did so.

"What did you say to him?" Thor demanded as the other rose almost shakily to his feet.

"What you wish you could," Fandral muttered more to himself than Thor.

"Tell me what you said," Thor repeated.

"He attacked me-"

"What? Attacked?" Thor echoed in disbelief, "It looked more like self-defence to me; what did you say to make him react like that?"

"I told him I wanted to have hi-"

"You what?" Thor growled and Fandral dared to smile.

"So you _do _wish you could have him then," he smirked but he flinched as Thor's arm half rose in instinct to punch him. "Apologies Thor, I'm drunk out of my mind and he's just so lovely…I couldn't help myself."

"Well you'd better," the Thunderer warned.

"I-is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"You do realise you can never have him Thor?" Fandral said, not in a malicious tone but almost in a kind one.

Thor nodded sadly and his angry features softened, "I can still protect him"

"A lost Jotun in Asgard? Good luck with that."

AN: Wow okay…I didn't expect Fandral to be so horrible but…oh well! Sorry if you didn't like that but…it happened. Yay?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hope it's all good stuff below. (P.S thank you for the reviews, I do love to hear what you think and sorry I'm not replying to them- I won't unless there's a question, but they are still much appreciated! .)

Just to cover something which I think has popped up more than once, this fic isn't very likely to have Mpreg in, I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone and perhaps there could be…but right now I have a plot in my mind without it. Also, I don't want give any spoilers (so turn away now if you don't want even a hint) but Thor has to have an heir…so yeah but I promise this will have a happy, resolved (ish) ending but it's a long road yet. So…if anyone is concerned about this let me know :) Always happy to hear opinions. x

Chapter 14

Loki left the hall slightly breathless, with flushed cheeks and clenched fists. He felt almost sick and his body shuddered when he remembered Fandral's words; the thought of it…he shuddered again and quickened his pace back to his room.

He turned another corner and sharply and immediately walked into another, "S-sorry," he mumbled collecting himself; then his eyes widened when he saw Odin in front of him.

"Loki," the King greeted shortly straightening out his clothes. "You were attending the celebrations," he commented a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yes," he said, "You're back from Jotunheim."

"That I am," Odin replied.

"What was agreed?" He asked, a little nervous for the answer.

"We are ruling it for now, Laufey has been imprisioned for war crimes," he answered monotonously. "I need you to come talk with me tomorrow, just before noon."

"I'll be there," Loki nodded, "What of the casket of winters?"

"We'll talk tomorrow," Odin repeated ignoring the question before he turned back down the corridor to the celebrations.

Loki half grumbled at the lack of an answer and continued down the corridor towards his room. He paused outside of his room when he heard rushed footsteps behind him, he cursed in hope that it wasn't Fandral before turning round.

It was Thor, to his relief, and he couldn't fight the smile which formed.

"Loki," Thor sighed as he walked up to him. "I'm so sorry about Fandral."

"I'm sorry about throwing him onto a table," Loki replied.

"No you're not," Thor smiled and Loki chuckled.

"I'm going to fetch your sceptre and my hammer tomorrow," Thor said. "So I won't see you till late afternoon most likely, you'll be alri-"

"I can look after myself for an afternoon Thor," Loki assured him leaning against the wall of the corridor. "Your Father wants to see me tomorrow."

"About what?" Thor frowned.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Loki said. "Unless it's about Fandral but he can't have known about it; at least not yet."

"How you reacted was perfectly reasonable," Thor assured him. "Fandral's not usually so…forward; it's just drink affects him in an undesirable way."

"I'll trust that you're telling the truth," Loki nodded.

"Trust?" Thor echoed with a hopeful smile.

"Just a turn of phrase," Loki sighed making the smile disappear. "Good night Thor," he said reaching for his door handle.

"Loki wait."

The Jotun paused and turned to meet the other's gaze, "What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing…" Thor sighed. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder briefly and squeezed it gently, "Just sleep well." Then he turned around and headed off down the corridor to his own room.

Thor didn't sleep well, in fact, he barely slept; tossing and turning with a frown glued to his features that was conjured up his thoughts. Something Fandral had said was haunting him, echoing in his mind.

"_It's alright for me but for you, it's not because you have to produce an heir and I don't."_

His mind wouldn't stop churning that statement over and over, digesting it even though he knew it was true; it had _always _been true but now he'd met Loki he didn't want it to be. He grumbled and buried his face into his pillow as he tried to face the fact, the fact that this time he really had no choice; Asgard had to come first. His gut wrenched at the thought.

"It is good to have you back safe dear," Frigga smiled contentedly as she linked her arm through her husband's on the way back to their room.

"It's a comfort to know Asgard is once again safe from Jotunheim," he said a little wearily.

"Speaking of such, it was admittedly a surprise to find Thor bringing Loki home," she said.

"Ah yes, his Father banished him," Odin sighed. "I thought it only right I allowed Thor to bring him here."

"That was very kind of Thor…"

Odin made a noise of agreement, "But I'm having doubts now; letting a Jotun into our home so easily. I know that he saved Thor's life but…I find I cannot trust him."

"What are you going to do then?" His wife asked.

"I'm meeting with him tomorrow," Odin said gravely. "And to ensure everyones' safety; I shall block his magic."

"Whatever you thinks' best dear...personally I think he appeared to be a charming young man."

"That's partly the problem; I think Thor is quite…taken with him."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked squeezing his arm lightly.

Odin's brows furrowed ever so slightly, "I don't know."

AN: Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer (I hope…).


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yeah…sorry it's so late again guys but I hope you enjoy! .

Chapter 15

Loki awoke to a soft knocking on his door, his eyes fluttering open as the gentle tapping sounds became a little more persistent. He pushed himself up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Loki?" Thor said quietly through the door; reaching Loki almost as a whisper.

Loki paused then slipped out of bed, checking that he was decent in his simple night wear before opening the door in a smooth, fluid movement.

"Thor," he greeted his voice a little hoarse from sleep. His brows furrowed when he saw that the other was already dressed, "Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to go to Jotunheim as early as possible," he explained. "I should be back late afternoon at the latest; I just came to say good bye."

Loki just nodded a little sleepily, "Safe journey then."

"Um, Loki…"

"Yes?" He said impatiently.

"Your Jotun form has come back," Thor mumbled a little sheepishly.

Loki looked down to see his striking blue hands before him; he couldn't help but a smile subtly at the sight of them. "Sorry I'l-"

"Don't apologise," Thor frowned. "Never apologise for that," then his tone softened. "I just wanted to warn you."

Loki met his gaze, "Thank you," he started to change back but Thor caught his arm; and the blue seeped back into his skin as the change was inhibited. It was a soft grip just above his wrist, a strong hand encasing his thin arm; warm against cold.

"Don't change until you have to," Thor said quietly before hurriedly pulling his hand away when he noted its position. Loki's arm almost burned for the lost contact, his tingling with the alien warmth pleasantly.

"I won't," Loki promised and Thor smiled almost shyly.

"God damn Heimdall…" Thor muttered. "There's never any privacy anywhere."

"And why would we need privacy?" Loki challenged with a raised eyebrow leaning against his door frame.

A nervous chuckle escaped Thor's lips and he met the other's gaze with an under-line meaning.

"Good luck with my Father later," Thor said in an attempt to change topic or more his train of thought.

"Will I need it?"

"I think you're both too stubborn to get along _well_," Thor said lightly. "Will I be back in time to go with you?"

"No, I'm seeing him just before noon," Loki replied. "I'll be fine Thor, they aren't going to assassinate me while you're gone," he said bluntly.

Thor's features hardened at the thought, "If they harm you-"

"They won't."

"But if they did-"

"I believe you," Loki cut him off, "Now go before you're late."

"You believe me?" The Thunderer said a little smugly.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully, "Yes…now don't let it get to your head."

"I think it might be too late for that…"

Loki chuckled, "Now go," he nudged the other lightly in the chest with his hand. "I miss my sceptre."

"And I my hammer," Thor agreed. "You don't need your sceptre to wield your magic though."

"No, it just…amplifies it; it makes me feel safe."

Thor nodded, "Something I think you need right now."

"I still have my magic though," Loki sighed. "I'll never be fully unprotected."

"No, it must be a great comfort to have it constantly at hand."

"It is," Loki said with a smile. "No _go_."

Thor gave him a little nod, "I'll see you later."

"That you will," Loki said; with his hand resting on the edge of his door. "I can show you all the non-violent things I can do with magic once I have my sceptre," he smirked.

"I'd like that," Thor said truthfully backing away. "I'll see you soon Loki."

Loki just gave him a polite nod before closing the door as Thor made his way down the corridor towards the rainbow bridge.

Loki changed once Thor had left and read for a while; choosing a book from the book shelf about Asgardian magic. He had managed to find a spell about concealing things…his brain whirred with possibilities; perhaps he could hide himself from Heimdall's gaze? Perhaps even hide himself _and _Thor? He smiled mischievously at the thought and continued reading, absorbing the ins and outs of the spell; trying to understand how it worked.

Thor reached the bifrost in good time, Hemidall stood waiting patiently for him; already knowing his mission.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted. "I trust all is well?"

Heimdall nodded mechanically, "At the present."

Thor half frowned at this, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Hemidall recovered quickly. "I just mean all is well for now."

"For now?" Thor echoed, "That suggests something's going to happen."

"You were talking of treason earlier; you implied that if the All Father harmed Loki you would go against him," the guard stated gravley.

"But the All Father won't harm him," Thor said dangerously.

"What you consider 'harm' he might not."

"My Father is a just man, I trust him; what I said earlier…it was simply paranoia."

"Let's hope so…" Heimdall said simply.

"Loki is hardly a threat to Asgard," Thor commented.

"No," Heimdall agreed. "But to _you _he is."

Thor ignored this comment, "Enough of this…I must go to Jotunheim."

Loki was on his way to the throne room; he found his palms were sweaty and he dried them hurriedly on his clothes, the same ones from last night. Perhaps he should have changed to see the All Father…Loki shrugged off that thought with a mental 'oh well' as he paused outside the large doors. Gingerly he placed he paced his pale palm flat against the door and he pushed it open.

Odin, to his surprise was not sat on his throne; he and some other high up nobles were surrounding a table on which a map was placed. As Loki walked deeper into the large room, he soon realised it to be a map of Jotunheim. One of the men looked up, clad in Asgardian armour, "Odin you have a visitor."

Odin turned around and Loki met his gaze; a shiver ran up his spine.

"Ah yes, Loki," Odin said, perhaps feeling a little apprehensive about what he was about to do; about he was aboutto_ take away_. But he pushed such sentiment aside, because even as he looked up the Jotun in his Asgardian skin he found he couldn't trust him. It wasn't the fact that they were enemies, it wasn't because he was in line to the Jotunheim throne despite his banishment, it was the because of the way he looked at his son; he way he looked _Thor_.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it's a bit short and a bit rubbish but I felt I should update because I haven't in a while (something I'm also terribly sorry for) but I hope just even a few people out there appreciate this. That would be terrific; do hope you enjoy.x

Chapter 16

Most of the higher men had left, leaving Loki alone with Odin and some other man who was soon introduced as Randulfer. Randulfer sent Loki a mistrusting glare and Loki returned it….effortlessly. He stole a glance at the map on the table, parts of Jotunheim were highlighted, others annotated and some of the names were even spelt wrong. Loki bit back a sigh at this and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are the Prince of Jotunheim?" Randulfer asked, one eyebrow half raised; his tone voicing his disappointment almost clearly.

Loki tilted his head, "Why does that shock you so?"

"You are very small," the man commented.

"And you are very rude," Loki replied shortly. "Which is-"

"Gentlemen!" Odin interrupted. "We have more important matters to discuss than the other's temperament."

"Yes of course All Father," Randulfer was quick to recover. "Apologies."

"Let us be seated," Odin said and the other two quickly followed suit as the King sat down in front of the map.

"Loki, I need you to tell us the location of the casket of winters."

Loki's eyes widened, "No, I can't," he stated simply as a fact.

"Why ever not?" Randulfer protested.

Loki sighed, "I know you want to take it away you fool; I'm hardly going to help you do so."

"If you don't tell us willingly we have ways of making yo-"

"Randulfer," Odin said as a warning. "He is a Prince, treat him as such."

Randulfer quickly shut up.

"If you tell us where to find it we can withdraw our troops completely, there will be no need for them to watch over Jotunheim anymore," the All Father reasoned.

"Watching?" Loki echoed. "So _that's_ what you're calling it."

Odin sighed and tried to salvage his patience, "Your Father abused its power, we must take it away to ensure the nine realms safety; you don't seem to understand."

"No," Loki snapped. "_You _don't understand, the casket is Jotunheims' life source; take that away and the kingdom will rot."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Randulfer asked tactlessly.

Loki all but growled, "You are everything that is wrong and diseased in the Asgardian race."

Odin huffed, "Will you at least outline these areas to us," he gestured to the highlighted patches on the map. "We do not fully understand what they are."

Loki chewed his lip in thought, telling them where a forest or a ravine lay could hardly hurt; he picked up the pencil somewhat begrudgingly and started fixing all their spelling mistakes to start with. Then he began to correct landmarks, changing old ones and adding neglected ones; next he corrected some of the borders and finally he changed the city and settlement names; all most all of them wrong.

"Done," Loki sighed sitting back in his seat.

Odin simply nodded in thanks, or at least Loki thought it was in thanks but he seemed to be nodding more to Randulfer than him. "I will return shortly," the King stated and he upped and left; the door clunking satisfyingly as it was locked after him.

Loki didn't like this, locked in a room with a man he hardly knew who was giving him the oddest of looks and the fact that Thor was in a completely different realm…it unnerved him. He felt vulnerable. What also unnerved him was the fact that Odin hadn't even glanced at his corrections before he had left.

"Why did Odin ask you to be present here?" He asked perplexedly. "You clearly have no care for Jotunheim."

"Because I'm a sorcerer," Randulfer shrugged. "A very good one at that."

Loki's brows furrowed, "Why would a sorcerer be needed here?"

Randulfer let a slightly smug grin curve onto his lips; Loki shuddered. Before the Jotun Prince could react a hand was encasing his wrist and a magic pulsed throughout him; a foreign magic of stranger, it almost felt invasive. Randulfer squeezed so hard on the bone he thought it might snap and Loki was soon aware that he was becoming rapidly drowsy.

"To block your magic," Randulfer finally answered.

Loki's tired eyes widened at this and he wrenched his hand free and scrambled from the table, trying desperately to put as much distance between this man and himself as possible. He was a good sorcerer but this man was clearly skilled and the fact that he managed to already weaken Loki…well the odds certainly weren't in the Frost Giants favour.

Thor had arrived on Jotunheims' castle roof and he quickly headed back down to the throne room; it was still just crumbling walls and rubble from his Loki's battles but still the building had an air of splendour. He pushed open the heavy doors and immediately spotted Loki's sceptre glinting in the weak sunlight that flitted in through cracks in the walls. He scooped it up and it felt almost light and delicate in his big hands, yet in Loki's hands it still was evidently a weapon; _strange that_, Thor thought. Then he held out his palm and Mjolnir flew into it from not far off; with a weapon in each hand he headed back up to the roof.

On his way back up he passed no other Jotuns or Asgardians and he was very much left to his own thoughts; he couldn't help but be haunted by his and Hemidall's conversation earlier. It struck him, as he walked, that he would quite willingly go against his Father to protect Loki but it wasn't just to gain his trust…it was for something more than that; _something_ Thor dare not name. He barely knew the Jotun Prince and perhaps his feelings for Loki would change but Thor feared, if anything, they would intensify not fade; but then, he half smiled to himself as he walked out onto the bridge, perhaps this would not be such a misfortunate happening.

He felt almost giddy as he walked into the centre of the roof, "Heimdall!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes some sort of sense but right now my feels are everywhere because MERLIN (methur), so yeah...have fun! x

P.S Sorry if Heimdall seems to have wondrously changed sides but I liked the idea of Thor rushing off to help Loki too much…

Chapter 17

Thor landed in Asgard and immediately saw the guard stood with a worried expression cursing his features; his eyes were down cast and dark, his mouth set in a thin line. Thor couldn't help but wonder what had caused such distress.

"Prince Thor, I must tell you something," Heimdall confessed. "It has been playing on my conscience ever since you left."

Thor frowned and approached the other as he slotted Mjolnir into his belt, "Pray tell me."

"Before I do…I wish to say," Hemidall met Thor's gaze hesitantly. "I wish I had told you sooner," he nodded towards the castle. "Loki is with your Father."

"Yes, I know the All Father requested his presence today," Thor nodded.

"You don't understand, the All Father has left him with Randulfer; you must know him?"

Thor's brows furrowed, of course he knew Randulfer; he was one of the strongest sorcerers in Asgard. "Of course I know of him, why is he with Loki?"

Heimdall sucked in a breath, "the All Father is having Loki's magic blocked."

Thor's eyes widened, "thank you my friend," he nodded before pulling out Mjolnir, after all there was no time to waste, and flying back to the castle. Racing to the throne room as fast as he possibly could; he couldn't let them take Loki's magic. He would never forgive himself, and besides; this was his chance, his chance to prove to Loki that his words were more than just a promise; just as Loki was more than just a friend.

Loki ducked behind a pillar to miss a blast of stunning magic, it hit the stone behind him making it shudder and lace with hair line cracks; his magic was weakened by Randulfer's touch earlier but still he had some, enough to fight back. Loki created a ball of icy cold fire between his palms and counted to three before jumping out from behind the pillar to aim but…he looked out upon an empty throne room. His breath hitched and his eyes scanned wildly; he saw no movement, nothing. He took a few cautious steps into the room; still nothing.

Then Loki spotted it, a flicker of a shadow underneath one of the lights but he didn't smirk or give any indication; he feigned confusion as he subtly edged closer. Then, without hesitation, he sent the ball of fire in the direction of the flitting shadow and sure enough he saw Randulfer reappear before him crying out as he clung to his bleeding arm. Randulfer growled and healed his arm effortlessly with his hand as he straightened himself up. Loki created another sphere of icy magic in his hands.

"I had heard you were quite good," he admitted. "But then, a challenge would be nice for a change." He smirked smugly and Loki just glared back.

"You say that like you know you'll win," Loki commented keeping his eyes fixed on the other and his magic strong.

Randulfer chuckled dryly, "You say that like you have a chance."

It was Loki's turn to smirk, "I _love _challenges," and then he threw the ball of ice Randulfer before ducking behind another pillar swiftly.

Randdulfer ducked just in time, "You need to work on your aim."

"You need to work on your intimidation tactics," Loki countered. "But then, no one's perfect," he said as he created another sphere in his hands. He shuddered when he heard Randulfer chuckle.

"Why is the All Father wanting to block my magic?" He called out from behind the pillar.

"He doesn't trust you," Randulfer replied shortly.

"Does Thor know about this?" Loki asked.

"No, of course not."

"Interesting…" Loki smiled bracing himself.

"What is?"

Loki leapt out with glinting eyes and took aim, "He doesn't trust Thor either." Then he struck out and this time he hit target.

Randulfer grunted as the ice burned through his clothes and tore at his skin as he was flung back; he landed on top of the map on the table with a groan, from both him and the table legs.

Loki gingerly approached him.

"Of course the All Father trusts his own son!" Randulfer forced out.

"Then why not tell him of this?"

"Because," Randulfer choked as he began to bring his hands to the wounds on his chest. "He cannot trust him when he is around _you_."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Loki said coolly as he began to bring his palms together once more. But his hands were soon snapped from each other; Randulfer had healed himself faster than Loki could have ever anticipated and was currently holding each of Loki's wrists like a vice. Loki tried to pull his hands free but Randulfer stood strongly before him; Loki felt his magic slip away from him and his eyes grew wide with fear as he felt all his powers begin to fade, as if a wall were being put up between him and his magic.

Randulfer grinned at him horribly and Loki shuddered; he tried to struggle but it was fruitless, the other's grip far too tight.

He was sure his magic was almost fully blocked when a noise distracted them both, regardless of the interruption though Randulfer still didn't let go and Loki felt the last of his magic going fast.

Thor burst through the doors breathlessly, hammer in one hand and Loki's sceptre in the other and despite his predicament Loki smiled and more importantly Thor smiled back. Thor threw the sceptre to Loki without a moment's thought.

Loki instinctively kicked Randulfer between the legs, mercilessly, with the heel of his boot; he managed to wriggle a hand free just in time. He jumped up and caught his sceptre; ripping his other hand free as he did so from the groaning Randulfer. When he landed he held his beloved sceptre in both hands and gripped it tightly as he felt his magic flooding back to him, pumping through his veins to assert its presence. He nodded to Thor with another smile then turned back to the rapidly recovering Randulfer.

Thor clenched his hammer tightly.

"Prince Thor, I do not wish to fight you," Randulfer assured the Asgardian prince as he approached them. "I have merely been instructed to bock Loki's magic."

Thor shook his head determinedly and met Loki's gaze, he gave the other a small nod and Loki gave him a small smile. Then the Thunderer turned back to Randulfer with a set expression.

"That's not going to happen."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews guys they are very much appreciated!x

So here goes…and sorry if the story isn't going the way you want it to but if you have any suggestions and I'm all ears :)

Chapter 18

Randulfer's brows furrowed, "But I don't understand…you are going against…"

"Blocking Prince Loki's magic is not necessary and unreasonable," Thor cut in; not really wanting to hear the sorcerer's ramblings. "I shall have words with my father and see you aren't blamed for this."

"Thank you Prince Thor," Randulfer managed to get out, admittedly finding the whole scenario very unpredictable and a little baffling.

"Now go."

And with that Randulfer all but scurried from the room, shooting Loki a mistrusting glance as he went; Loki returned it smoothly.

The door rumbled shut as Thor placed Mjolnir back into his belt; he met Loki's gaze across the room and bit his lip. Loki let his sceptre slip into just one hand as he met Thor's gaze evenly; neither one of them saying anything for the moment.

"I didn't know," Thor said finally, praying to the gods that Loki would believe him.

"You didn't already know, then feel guilty and run back here?" Loki challenged.

Thor shook his head, "No, I swear, I had no idea. I would not have rushed back if Hemidall hadn't told me."

Loki's tone voiced his surprise, "Heimdall?"

"It appears he may be starting to trust you," Thor smiled. "Are you perhaps…?"

Loki smirked softly and glanced down at his sceptre in his hand; it felt so good to have its familiar weight there, reminding him of its presence. "I'm still thinking about the answer to that," the Jotun prince admitted.

Thor cocked his head slightly, "that sounds promising." He glanced at the table and frowned at the map upon it. "Is that a map of Jotunheim?" He asked walking over.

Loki approached the table from the opposite side. "Why is this here?" Thor asked looking up at Loki.

"Your Father wants the casket of winters, he wanted me to show him where it is," Loki said. "I refused."

"I do not understand why my father wants it so badly," Thor confessed. "It just sustains Joutheim does it not?"

Loki nodded, bracing his hands on the table, "It has the potential to do a lot more than that."

"Ah I see…" Thor sighed. "He will probably find it anyway you know?"

Loki's eyes glinted, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew where it was hidden."

Loki gingerly placed his sceptre on the table and sat down, Thor quickly followed suit. "So…"

"I'm not telling you where it is," Loki chuckled.

"But you've made me want to know now," Thor huffed.

Loki chuckled again and rested his head in his hands, "You came back for me," he stated; changing the topic and, more importantly, the mood entirely.

"Of course I did," Thor frowned.

"But you didn't have to," Loki pointed out. "You could have just pretended that you didn't know, that Hemidall hadn't told you and came back to the castle in your own time; it would have been too late and you could have just let Randulfer go about his business. Your father won't be pleased with what you've done."

"Would you have believed me?" Thor asked carefully, "If I had done that?"

"Why, regretting your actions now?"

No, not at all," Thor defended.

"Yes, yes I would," Loki confessed a little sheepishly, feeling almost embarrassed at such a fact. He let his eyes fall down to the map so he wouldn't have to meet Thor's gaze, but still he could feel it burning into his features and observing his unease.

And Thor couldn't help but smile at this small admittance because it gave him hope, hope that all the damage he'd caused between them wasn't irreparable.

"It's a relief Hemidall is appearing to have more faith in you now," Thor commented.

"Why? Wondering if he's changed his opinion on other things?" Loki smirked finally looking back up to meet the other's gaze again but this time there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before; Thor couldn't _not _notice this.

"Perhaps…," Thor replied. "Though I wouldn't hold out much hope."

"There's no need," Loki assured him. "I have a spell for it."

"A spell? What sort of spell?" Thor asked curiously.

"A spell that can make us unseen," Loki said his voice dropping to a low whisper. "To everyone."

"Hemidall might not like this," Thor frowned.

Loki shrugged, "He must have seen me reading the book on it, if he were so against it he would have let my magic be blocked. Why…would you not like it?" He asked carefully.

"No of course I would," Thor affirmed, his own tone becoming quieter. "It's just…we are both Princes Loki and we both have a duty; this can't have a…" he grimaced at the use of the word. "…'happy' ending."

"I know," Loki whispered. "No, doubt I will return to Jotunheim one day; even if that day is the day my father dies." He let a smile curve onto his lips, "Let's just make use of the time we have."

"Agreed?" Thor held out his hand to shake and Loki half rolled his eyes.

The Frost Giant took the Thunderer's hand and shook it firmly but even after they had shook hands neither one pulled away; Thor's thumb just traced gentle circle on the back of Loki's hands.

"Agreed," Loki said.

"Just, promise me one thing?" Thor said.

"Anything," Loki replied truthfully.

"Don't leave without saying good bye?"

"Thor that could be years away…"

"Please?"

Loki squeezed Thor's hand, "Promise."

"Thank you," Thor smiled. "Think you can remember that spell?"

Loki chuckled again and Thor smiled wider; oh how he was sure he'd miss that sound.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: So sorry for the late update and also I'm going to be on holiday till Friday and won't be able to update till next Saturday. I know this story is being written horribly slowly but I hope it's still enjoyable all the same. Once again thank you for all the reviews they're really encouraging. x

Chapter 19

Thor had been summoned to Odin's study immediately, upon arrival his Father had simply said.

"You shouldn't have done it Thor."

"I know," Thor sighed clenching his fists by his sides as he entered the room; his Father rising from his desk.

"You have gone against my orders," Odin said gravely. "And put Asgard in more danger than necessary."

"Danger?" Thor echoed. "How could Loki hurt _Asgard _? He may be a strong sorcerer but he couldn't take on the _whole_ of Asgard."

"I didn't want to take any chances," Odin explained impatiently.

"You really don't trust him at all do you?" Thor said in disbelief.

"Trust him?" Odin raised an eyebrow. "He may be living here for now but he is still a Jotun no matter what, having his magic taken away would have _allowed _me to trust him."

"Heimdall trusts him," Thor protested.

"_What_?"

"He was the one who warned me Loki's magic was being blocked," Thor said. "He's the reason I got back in time."

Odin's eyes widened, "I had believed it was just a coincidence," the King confessed.

Thor shook his head and waited apprehensively for his Father's response to such knowledge; after all Hemidall saw everything, Odin of all people knew this more than anyone. Thor prayed he would see that if Heimdall could bring himself to trust someone, even after seeing _everything_, then they must certainly be trustworthy.

"I must go speak with Heimdall," Odin stated after some time.

"Of course Father," Thor said with a bow of his head.

"I will see you both at dinner," Odin said, as more as an order than an expectation, before walking out of his study and towards the Bifrost.

Loki had gone back to his room when Thor had been summoned, giving the other a light squeeze on the arm and a smile of reassurance before letting him go.

Loki was currently in his room, sat his desk, rubbing his eyes. He supposed there was little point in learning the spell to conceal them now, Heimdall seemed fond enough of him to save his magic and he would have heard his and Thor's conversation; so there was really little point in hiding anything from him.

Loki jumped up slightly when there was a knock on the door, "Loki?"

"Thor," Loki smiled pushing himself up from his chair. "Come in."

Thor opened the door, his face a little pale but still he was smiling.

"How did it go?" Loki asked, biting his lip for the answer.

"He was angry," Thor sighed. "But he was surprised when I told him about Heimdall, he's gone to speak with him."

"I suppose…it could be worse," the Jotun Prince commented.

"Much worse," Thor agreed with a nervous chuckle. "He says we must be present at dinner, no doubt there will be more talking…."

"But until then?" Loki asked with a cock of his head and a raised eye brow.

"We're free till then," Thor smiled.

Loki smirked, "_Wonderful_."

Thor took a step forward gingerly and brushed a loose hair behind Loki's ear, "Have I gained your trust yet?" He smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Oh do shut Thor Odinson," he whispered before cupping the other's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. It was much like the one the roof, both of them fitting perfectly; Thor's hands in his hair, Loki's around the other's neck. And it didn't matter that they weren't on the castle roof, it didn't matter they weren't in, Jotunheim and it didn't matter that wind wasn't blowing through their hair because everything still felt exactly the same to Loki because there was this emotion swelling in his chest which made his brain go offline; and right now that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile…

"Heimdall," Odin greeted as he entered the Bifrost.

"All Father," the guard greeted with a bow. "You have no doubt you have come to talk about Loki."

"You warned Thor this morning," Odin stated. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"He has done no wrong since he's been in Asgard," Heimdall explained. "I felt such an action was unnecessary and I think that, regardless of if it was or not, Thor had a right to know."

"You acted on what you thought was right," Odin sighed. "I cannot be angry at you, of all people, for that."

"I'm sure you will be grateful of today's outcome soon," Heimdall affirmed.

"Hopefully…" Odin mused. "Is Thor with him right now?" He asked curiously.

Heimdall nodded, "Aye, he is."

"What are they up to?"

Heimdall fought off his blush quickly, "Just talking," he lied hastily.

Odin nodded, "good…has anything happened in Jotunheim of late?"

"Ah yes, I was hoping I'd see you soon about that Sire," Heimdall confessed. "Do you remember the Chitauri?"

Odin nodded gravely, "I could never forget," he said truthfully. "What of them?"

"They have stolen the casket of winters."

The All Father's eyes widened, "do they do battle with Jotunheim?"

"No, the Jotuns couldn't hope to beat them," Heimdall said almost sadly.

Odin frowned, "why on earth would that be?"

"They do not only have the casket," Heimdall stated turning to the king. "They have the tesseract as well-or at least part of it anyway."

Laufey all but growled as he was lead into _his _throne room, barely repaired from the damage the war had done; now it was full of Chitauri soldiers, their leader stood in the middle looking far too at home for the Jotun King's liking. He found it most unnerving.

The tesseract glowed brightly, or the piece of it, in Thanos's hand as he watched with triumphant glee as Laufey walked in; flanked by his soldiers, though to Thanos's disappointment he didn't look intimidated or threatened, almost bored for a better want of a word.

"How did you find our casket?" Laufey hissed deeply once he was halted in the centre of the room.

"The tesseract shows you truth," Thanos said with a disturbingly warm smile, as if that explained everything.

Laufey's frows burrowed, "But that doesn't answer…"

"I'm not here to answer your questions," the Chitauri leader snapped. "You are here to answer _mine_." He turned the glowing subject around in his hands.

"Ask me a question and I'll think about answering it," Laufey muttered stealing a glance at the tesseract.

"Where is your son?" Thanos asked simply.

"Why do you want him?" The King of Jotunheim asked protectively.

"I have heard of his great skill in magic," Thanos said innocently then smiled. "And his silver tongue."

"He has been banished from Jotunheim," Laufey confessed, a hint of regret in his tone.

"When does he return?"

"When I am dead no doubt," Laufey replied.

Thanos stopped turning the tesseract over in his hands, he looked up and met Laufey's gaze evenly.

"Looks like he'll be coming home _very_ soon then," he said wickedly with a smooth voice.

"No!" Laufey bellowed, "You leave my son alon..."

The King of Jotunheim wasn't even given the chance to finish his sentence.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hello! I'm finally home :D And even though I couldn't update I have written quite a bit so hopefully my updates will be a little more frequent to make up for me constantly disappearing…anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter 20

Fortunately dinner was far quieter affair than last night; only royalty and noblemen were present, and Thor's friends, who Loki recognised with a grimace; how could he forget? Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the table. Thor sat beside them gesturing for Loki to sit next to him; Loki did, making sure not make eye contact with Fandral as he did so, who sat currently blushing subtly. Someone had clearly told him of what he had attempted whilst thoroughly intoxicated the previous evening. Also Sif didn't _glare _at him; something Loki felt was akin to a miracle. Frigga sent both of them a warm smile once they were seated and Odin even appeared to be looking upon the Jotun Prince with less suspicion than before. Dare Loki think, perhaps, he was beginning to be accepted?

Small talk was exchanged as the food was laid out, lavish in its quantity and mouth watering in its appearance but Loki remained silent, flexing his fingers nervously under the table.

Thor of course noticed Loki's uneasiness, and without a second thought, he took one of Loki's hands in his own under the table and gave it a light squeeze before letting go; a smile softly curved onto Loki's lips and he seemed to calm. This made Thor smile in unison. Then he met Odin's gaze and frowned, his Father's expression was troubled, there was something wrong. Thor feared he knew what it was about. He just prayed his doubts were merely paranoia and nothing more.

"Father, how does Jotunheim fare?" He asked as people began to pick at the food and test the wine; Loki's head shot up at the question.

Odin's gaze dropped to the table for a moment but when he looked back up he looked not to his son but to Loki.

"Not well," the All Father confessed.

Loki's breath hitched, "please elaborate."

Odin opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by a servant hastily opening the door and stepping in; he addressed the court quickly as all heads turned to him.

"What news?" Odin asked gravely.

The servant gulped his gaze flitting to Loki, "the Chitauri have completely taken over Jotunheim."

"And what of Laufey?"

"He was murdered, by Thanos their leader," the servant answered speedily.

Odin just gave the servant a small nod of the head and he left.

All heads in the room immediately turned to Loki; all eyes focusing on him but the only gaze he noticed, could _feel_, was Thor's. Loki was waiting for the distress and upset to hit him but it didn't, the only emotion he could really feel was fury, fury and anger. He clenched his fists and stared down at his hands in his lap, the pale skin still not feeling like his own; they were _trembling_. Loki frowned at this but still he refused to look up, if he met anyone's gaze then he knew they simply be more eager for his reaction. In truth, he wasn't sure how to respond, his mother had died as she bore him so this was the first time he'd truly felt the loss of a parent; as it was the last.

"Father," Thor looked to Odin who simple gave him a nod of understanding.

Loki was vaguely aware of Thor's hand around his arm as he was guided from the table and out of the room. He felt numb, unresponsive and even colder than usual; uncomfortably so. The only thing he was aware of was Thor's burning touch a few inches above his elbow; he focused on the sensation of that through his jacket sleeve as they walked and nothing else.

Before he knew it they had arrived in his room and Thor had sat him down on the edge of his bed; he was glad, at least, that the weight had been taken off his legs for that had felt as if they could have simply buckled beneath him.

"Loki?"

Loki didn't move his gaze from his fists still tightly clenched in his lap.

"Loki, look at me," Thor requested in the gentlest tone he could muster.

After a pregnant silence Loki finally did, his green eyes glazed with threatening tears.

"It's going to be alright," Thor promised. He soon realised that he was tightly gripping Loki's arm still and he quickly let go.

"How can you possibly say that?" Loki managed to get out with a broken voice.

"Thor?" Sif's voice interrupted them though the door and a soft knock followed.

Thor reluctantly stood and opened the door, Loki refusing to meet his gaze as he did so.

"Sif," he greeted with a weak smile.

"I came to talk," she explained then hastily added. "To both of you."

Thor stepped aside to let her into the room, not sitting beside Loki again but still standing close. Loki's almost begrudgingly looked up giving Sif a questioning expression.

"I thought you'd want to know the whole story," she said a little awkwardly. "The All Father has explained the entire situation."

Loki nodded subtly as a single for her to continue.

"Go on," Thor promptly impatiently when she didn't say anything at first.

"The Chitauri wield a weapon called the Tesseract, little is known about its properties but we have no doubt that it is incredibly powerful," Sif gulped. "They used it to take over Jotunheim and find the Cakset of Winters."

Loki's eyes widened.

Sif continued, "Thanos killed your Father with the Tesseract…it would have been quick."

She met Thor's gaze for a brief second, "they're interested in you," she said to Loki.

"What do you mean by interested?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"We do not know," Sif admitted. "But basically they're waiting for you."

Loki's gaze dropped to his clenched hands once again.

"Thank you Sif," Thor breathed.

"I'll see you around," she mumbled with a quick nod before slipping back out of the room; the door closing loudly in her haste.

Thor turned to Loki before the door had fully closed.

Loki unclenched his fists and looked up.

"Please don't go," the Thunderer asked, his voice barely a whisper; unnaturally quiet.

"I have to," Loki stated monotonously.

"No," Thor reasoned. "You don't."

"I have no choice…"

"They'll kill you!" Thor protested.

"And my Father was killed because of me!" Loki countered rising to his feet. "He died because I betrayed him, because I banished, because I wasn't there for him," he let out an exasperated breath. "Because of _you_!"

Thor felt his hurt churn into anger, "because of _me_?" He echoed. "It wasn't my fault."

"It is at least half your fault," Loki snapped.

Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "this isn't either of our faults; this is the Chitauris'." He let out a desperate sigh, "please Loki, please stay; maybe Asgards' army could aid Jotunheim?" He suggested hopefully.

Loki chuckled bitterly, "like the All Father would send his men against the Tesseract _and _the Casket."

"But you'd go against them alone?" Thor cried.

"Yes," Loki answered sharply. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Thor asked.

Loki's features softened almost unnoticeably.

"I can't just let you go to your death," Thor said in a gentler tone.

"You can't stop me," Loki said defiantly.

"Perhaps not," Thor confessed. "But I'm going to try damn hard to."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: A super fast update! Yay! (To make up for me being away) And just to say….please don't hate me after this chapter…I never intended for this story to be so angst ridden…it just kinda happened. Anyway, as always, enjoy!

Chapter 21

"Please Thor," Loki was practically begging now. "I want to leave on good terms."

"How could possibly leave on good terms?" Thor asked, "When you are going to your death?"

"It is my duty," Loki reasoned. "I'm now the only heir to the throne."

"Your 'duty' will do you no good against the Chitauri," Thor said in a half growl.

"And yet it is strong enough to prevent us from being together," Loki snapped. Thor fell silent, a wave of hurt passing over his features; Loki felt something snap inside him.

Nothing was said for a significant amount of time; neither one making eye contact with anything but the floor.

"You should go," Loki finally managed to get out. "I need to get a good night's sleep."

Thor shook his head, "no, I'm not leaving you."

"You think you can change my mind before morning?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"There's no harm in trying and if you're 'leaving' then I have nothing to lose anyway."

"I think there will just be more damage dealt in the end if you do," Loki said in a slightly less confrontational tone.

"It'd be worth it," Thor said truthfully. "To save your life."

Loki gave him a quizzical look, "when you say you're not 'leaving me' you mean?"

"I'm staying with you all night."

"In the bed?"

"That's where people usually sleep…"

Loki chuckled softly, "shut up you, I just wanted to check."

Thor dared to smile and Loki couldn't resist returning it, if only a little.

"Thor," Loki whispered after a moment and the Thunderer took it as an invitation.

But he didn't do what the other entirely expected; he pulled the other into a tight hug, gripping him like a vice. He wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist and tugged him close and Loki returned it; wrapping his hands around Thor's neck to bury his head into the crook of the other's neck.

"Let's go to bed," Loki mumbled, finally breaking the contact as he reluctantly pulled away.

They stripped down to their undergarments speedily and they both slipped into bed, Thor instinctively wrapped his arms around Loki who curled up against the other's chest, the sensation of Thor holding him was the only thing Loki was aware of at that moment. How the other's warmth encased him heating him comfortingly, how his arms held him and made him feel wanted and, dare he say it, at _home_…oh how he would miss this. But he had to go and he knew it, him and his Father had never seen eye to eye but Laufey was_ still_ his Father and the only family he'd ever really known; he owed him this much. He would defeat the Chitauri and rule Jotunheim justly, if he achieved this much then that would be enough for him, if he managed to fix things then maybe, maybe if he could have his Father would have forgiven him and Loki hated to admit it but he really wished he could have earned that. Or just even spoken to his Father once more, even if it would have been an argument, for any last words exchanged between them could have been better than what they were.

"_We could have done it Loki."_

"Loki," Thor mumbled brining the other out of his thoughts. "Wake me up in the morning before you go," he requested softly.

""I promised I would did I not?" Loki replied, "You say that as if you have no hope in changing my mind."

"I fear I have already lost you," he confessed brushing a loose dark hair behind Loki's ear; his eyes searching the other's for something, _anything_ that implied he would stay.

"You were very adamant before," Loki commented.

Thor sighed, "I just wish you could see that, despite what happened, your Father wouldn't want you to die for him, he'd want you to plan and think about it methodically rather than just charge into Jotunheim claiming revenge, if he died for you then that would mean he died for nothing."

Loki didn't say anything, Thor's words swimming around his head.

"Just wake me up okay?" He asked gently after a while.

"Okay," Loki answered his brain still whirring with possibilities as he curled closer into Thor so he could rest his head right next to the other's; their foreheads touching. He shut his eyes and savoured the sensation.

"Good night Loki," Thor whispered sleepily as his eyes fluttered shut; with his free hand that wasn't holding Loki he took the Jotun Prince's hand and gently laced their fingers together.

"Sleep well," Loki returned squeezing other's hand lightly before finally allowing his own eyes to shut; Thor was soon aware that Loki had drifted off. He was reluctant to sleep to say the least, the thought of waking up quite terrifying; the thought of waking up alone even more so but eventually exhaustion took over and he allowed his eyes to fully close; sleep soon followed.

Thor awoke and before he was aware of anything else he realised he was the alone; the sheets cold and neglected next to him. Something inside his chest tugged almost painfully and he felt his throat threaten to swell. He couldn't believe it, he'd really gone; Loki had really broken his promise. He sat up shakily and looked around the room, Loki's clothes were gone as well; this only confirmed his suspicions.

Perhaps it was ridiculous being so distressed, they had not known each other for more than a week…but still Thor felt something with Loki he had never felt before; he didn't want to lose that, for he feared or more he _knew _he would never find it with anyone else. He was almost embarrassed to find himself trembling as he slipped out of bed, not noticing as half the sheets fell to the floor as he did so.

_He's left me._

_He's left me and he didn't even say goodbye._

He robotically pulled on his clothes from yesterday, doing the fastenings with unsteady fingers and clumsy movements. He felt his eyes growing damp but he persistently blinked until the threat surpassed. He didn't want to cry that would just make it so much worse, so much more _real_.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Thank you for the support people :D Hope you enjoy.x

P.S I attempted some fluff, sorry if it's shocking; it's one of the banes of my existence XD

Chapter 22

Once Thor slipped on his boots he paused, hearing a noise. His ears twitched curiously and his head followed the soft sound; then he heard it, a distinct splash in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't dare smile but he felt hope flicker in his gut; he didn't push it away but neither did he entertain it.

As soon as Loki had awoken he'd decided to have a bath, his body feeling almost grimy from the previous day and he would quite like to allow himself to just forget about the events of said day, even if only for a short while. The hot water felt heavenly against his aching muscles and he sighed in satisfaction as he sank deeper into the bath; his clothes and towel laid out for when he was done. He supposed Thor mustn't have woken up yet for he was being very quiet. Loki lazily washed his hair and once he had rid his hair from the final clumps of shampoo he proceeded to wash his body; once finished completely he hopped out of the bath feeling renewed. Loki was just tying a knot in the towel he'd looped around his waist when the door opened revealing a pale faced Thor.

"Thor, are you quite alright?" Loki asked pushing his wet hair from his face.

The Thunderer just stood there with wide eyes and a half open mouth; motionless.

"Thor?" He asked again tilting his head slightly.

"Thor, are you just go-" But Loki was cut off when Thor tackled into a bear hug then the Jotun Prince proceeded to yelp as they over balanced and both fell into the bath.

"Thor!" Loki cried as soon as he broke the surface. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I thought you'd left," Thor gasped. "I thought you'd gone," he repeated in a softer tone.

"Oh," Loki breathed, admittedly caught off guard; Thor's expression so broken at simply the thought of it, something he had not expected to see.

"I'm sorry about the…" Thor gestured to the water as he stood in the bath.

Loki found himself smiling softly, he stood and discarded his soaked towel on the side; the water level high enough to retain his decency. Thor half grumbled when he noticed his sodden clothes. Their gazes met and they couldn't not laugh at the silliness of it all; the bath, not Loki leaving.

"How long did you think I was gone for?" Loki asked curiously with another tilt of his head.

"A good five minutes…"

"Sounds terrible," Loki commented.

"It was," Thor answered with a serious tone.

Loki let out a nervous chuckle, "oh gods…you really thought I'd left you."

Thor nodded almost embarrassedly, "you weren't in the room, and I panicked."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Thor protested with a content smile. "You haven't left yet, that's what still counts."

"Yet?" Loki echoed.

"I know you're going to leave Loki," Thor confessed quietly. "I may not know you especially well but I know that much."

"I wish I could lie to you," Loki murmured.

"So do I," Thor agreed grimly before stepping heavily from the bath, water dripping from soaked clothes. "Now let me fetch you a towel that will actually dry you."

Thor fetched the towel then returned; politely averting his gaze as Loki stepped out, helping the other wrap the towel around him.

"Why didn't you leave?" He asked bluntly once the towel was completely seated around Loki's waist.

Loki took the towel into his own hands, "don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm being serious," Thor frowned.

Loki let out a short breath, "I haven't thought out a plan yet," he said truthfully.

"And when you do, you're leaving?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Jotunheim needs me," Loki mumbled. "I can't give you any more Thor."

"I don't expect anything from you," the Thunderer answered hastily.

"Then why do I feel like I owe you something?" Loki asked, almost to himself, with a perplexed tone.

"I don't know," Thor replied with a small, innocent shrug.

Loki looked up and down, taking in Thor's current state. "You should probably get changed…" he commented.

Thor chuckled, "first sensible thing you've said all morning."

Loki just rolled his eyes, playfully of course.

But underneath he wasn't feeling so calm, his gut had a constant fear growing in it; fear of the Chitauri. Loki had heard little of them but he had heard enough, enough to know of their skill in battle, their cunning but most importantly their ruthless leader. He knew it was going to take a lot to fight them and win Jotunheim back, it would do so in normal circumstances but seen as they possess the Casket and the Tesseract…it would appear Loki had his work cut out for him. But then again, Loki had always loved a challenge; and there wouldn't be a more testing one than this…would there?

The Jotun Prince dared to think for a moment that perhaps when he left for Jotunhiem it would not be the end, maybe him and Thor would meet again…he could even write but no, Loki decided. It would be better to cut all ties, else he'd never be able to let go…of whatever this was; this mad, insane thing they had.

Thor's head was whirring with possibilities, his imagination desperately trying to think of ways or reasons why Loki could stay but all of them were loose and fanatical; too weak a motive for Loki to put aside his duty. True they had both done so before, but now it was more than just their lives and pride in balance; Loki had a realm to save, to _rule_; even Thor could go see him Loki would surely not have the time. He knew Loki would never return to Asgard once he went home and he doubted he would ever venture out to Jotunheim, his father would probably not allow it; the only reason he was ever allowed to travel to foe's realms being that a war was occurring. And there would be no wars between them now, Thor was sure of it; he trusted Loki that much.

Then an idea struck Thor, "we could still write to each other," he exclaimed.

Loki hurriedly shook his head, "no Thor, it would only make things worse," he said in the kindest tone he could muster. "It would only remind us of what we cannot have," he mumbled, surprised to hear his own voice threatening to break.

Thor said nothing at that and left Loki to change, going into his room to find dry clothes; he told himself the extra droplets leaking from his eyes was simply more bath water from his dripping hair. After all, nothing made Thor Odinson cry; especially _no one_.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Yeah sorry about the last chapter, wrote the AN before I'd actually got round to finishing it; turns out I'm so bad at fluff I can't write it! Anyway…enjoy, or don't? Because this is actually turning out to be way sadder than I intended…apologies. (Also sorry for the slow update and the shortness of this chapter).x

P.S

If anyone's interested, Geirod is enemy of the gods in Norse mythology (at least that's what it said his name meant…)

Chapter 23

"Do you know what they want from me?" Loki asked drumming his fingers on the smooth wood of the table as he cast his eyes around the breadth of the room; still the same as it was when he and Randulfer had been fighting in it, the same map with his corrections still on the table. He sat beside Thor at the table with Odin and his main advisor sat opposite them; this main advisor was currently shooting Loki a suspicious gaze, Loki just gave him an unimpressed look.

"No," Odin answered gravely, his expression set sternly. "We just know that they want you," he let out a small sigh. "I suppose you're going go regardless?"

"Obviously," Loki answered. "I can use this to my advantage."

The advisor raised his brow, "or 'this' might just ensure your death."

"He's not going to die," Thor cut in.

"How can _you _be so sure?" The advisor asked. "It's not like you'll be going to Jotunheim with him to ensure his survival," he commented coldly and Thor felt a pang of hurt ache in his chest, the man's words probably crueller than intended, not that they weren't intended so, but Thor wanted to go with him so badly; he felt he owed Loki this after everything.

"I don't need any help," Loki answered shortly, avoiding Thor's gaze which he could feel upon him; _burning _into him. "I'm sorry," Loki snapped mockingly. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Geirod," he answered with an almost sly smile.

Loki grimaced, one person he certainly _wasn't_ going to miss.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want Prince Loki," Odin stated.

"All though there is probably no time to waste," Geirod cut in.

Loki sent him a glare, the man seemed for too eager for his death; all the more reason to survive, Loki thought. If not to for Thor, he would survive merely to annoy Geirod, he half smiled to himself; it seemed like quite a just cause.

"When were you thinking of leaving?" Odin asked.

"Within the next few days," Loki said finally catching Thor's gaze.

"You may stay as long as you need," Odin nodded.

"Although there is really little ti-" Geirod stopped short when he received a look from Odin; he shut up immediately and turned a little pale. Loki had to fight back a smirk.

"I think we should be heading to lunch now father," Thor said.

"Of course," Odin said. "We can speak later if necessary."

Thor just gave his father a polite nod before rising, Loki followed suit and they both left the hall; Loki could feel Geirod's gaze in the back of his head as they did so, the sensation only fading once the doors had closed behind them.

Neither of them said anything for a good time as they walked, Thor's hand itched to take Loki's in his own but he wasn't sure of how it would be received; he knew that the kindest thing for both of them would be to not let anything…_more_ happen or to continue as they were, they should be readying themselves for never seeing each other again Thor knew that but he just couldn't stop himself. He took Loki's hand in his own and was relieved when the other responded, threading his fingers between Thor's. Maybe they would see each other again, maybe it would just be a fleeting glance at a banquet or even…Thor half frowned at the thought, on a battle field; but this wasn't the infinite end. This was the end of _them _yes, but it didn't mean they would never see each other again. He wished he could go to Jotunheim and help Loki but he couldn't see Heimdall allowing him through and he wasn't going to attempt to fight the guard, after all he would only be looking out for Thor's best interests.

"There's going to be another banquet tonight," Thor said, finally breaking the silence. "Would you like to go?" He asked carefully, remembering the events of the last one.

"…Alright," Loki agreed. "But I'm not sitting near Fandral."

Thor chuckled, "fair enough."

Then a door opened behind them in the corridor and they both quickly snapped their hands apart, Thor turned to see a servant walking the opposite direction and gulped; they needed to be more careful. He met Loki's gaze a little uneasily but neither said anything as they rotated back around and continued down the corridor.

Thor didn't reach out to take Loki's hand again, even though he wanted to but then he was caught by surprise when Loki's own hand sought out his own; he smiled warmly and gave Loki's fingers a gentle squeeze.

Loki couldn't' deny that he was afraid, terrified even when he actually thought about it; the odds couldn't really be any less in his favour but Thor's hand sitting in his own distracted him from this. And a distraction was what he needed right now. He gave Thor's hand a light squeeze and returned the smile.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Right okay… I actually do really need your opinions guys, this fic could go in two very different directions both with the same ending but obviously with very different in journeys in how it gets there. The question is do you want this fic to be Mpreg or not? Because I can easily fit this into the story either way (even though some of the plot would be very different), and I am perfectly content with or without. But this story will probably end up being a lot more angsty if there is no Mpreg, not that that's a bad thing or course XD But it's you guys who are reading this I and want to know what you would like to happen. So, tell me your thoughts…pretty please?

Chapter 24

Loki was thankful that the dining hall was reasonably quiet, he hadn't received too many stares as he'd walked in either; it was a shame that now everything seemed to be improving he had to leave. Or maybe it was simply because he was leaving that everything seemed more liveable with; now that he was going to live without it. He sighed, mostly to himself and caught Thor's gaze, the Thunderer only a few inches away from him on the bench. Thor sent him a reassuring smile and he returned it; he felt grateful to have had this if only for a small segment of his life. It was brief, but it was also precious and he would never forget it, Loki promised himself that. The food was perhaps a little sweeter than Loki was used to but he bared it and ate a decent portion, just in case he had to leave suddenly; he wanted to at least have a full stomach before he took on Thanos.

"It is very quiet," Loki commented.

"It always is around lunch time," Volstagg explained, who sat opposite them beside Sif; the only other two who were dining with them.

Sif looked at Loki with pity in her eyes now, instead of hate; he couldn't decide which was worse.

"Are you two going to the party tonight?" Sif asked, trying to avoid talking about the current situation.

"We think so," Thor replied before going back to eating.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the fact that they'd become 'you two' and 'we'.

"Perhaps we should go a little easier on the drink though this time," Volstagg said with a gentle chuckle.

Sif rolled her eyes, "I can't see that happening."

"May I offer you my condolences Loki," Volstagg said trying his best to sound friendly. "I hadn't the chance before."

Loki just nodded at first, a little taken by surprise. "Thank you," he responded quickly.

"You know…" Sif said as she took a sip from her drink. "We could do some training today before the banquet?" She suggested.

"Teach you a few tricks to take on the Chitauri with," Volstagg said with more light heartedness than the sentence deserved.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Loki admitted.

"Excellent," Volstagg grinned and nudged Sif. "Come, we must go fetch the others...we can meet you at the training grounds in an hour?"

Thor simply nodded, "see you then."

He turned to Loki once they'd left, "are you sure this is wise?" He asked, his expression voicing his concern.

"It will be a good distraction Thor," Loki pointed out, and then he smirked. "Scared I'll beat you like before?"

"You didn't beat me," Thor protested. "I believe I won in the end."

"Ah, but I would have won if it weren't for your cheating," Loki pointed out.

"I thought you liked my 'cheating'?" Thor asked, feigning hurt.

"Now I never said I didn't like it," Loki said, his voice a little lower; a mischievous smile curving onto the edges of his lips.

Heimdall didn't like it when he couldn't see people; it unnerved him to an unbearable extent, though he had been gritting his teeth and bearing it…but this was the third time this month Geirod had disappeared from his radar and he wanted it to stop. He didn't like it, the way the King's advisor would simply vanish with a wicked smile on his lips, and even wider one when he returned. Heimdall let out a small sigh and promised himself he would tell Odin of this soon, he hated to excuse those so close to the King of hiding something but he couldn't help but shrug off the feeling that Geirod had something awful to hide; after all he was taking great measures to keep himself hidden. He had no magical abilities, Heimdall knew this, and barely any of Asgards' sorcerers would have the power to perform such spells; so the real question that kept bugging Heimdall was; if Geirod wasn't concealing himself then _who _was?

"Tonight?" Thanos echoed with uncertainty. "The boy might still come to us of his own accord; surely this is a little rushed?"

Geirod shook his head, "it's a banquet, people will be drunk, _vulnerable_; it would be a perfect time to strike out and take Loki. I believe he might be staying in Asgard longer than you'd be happy with," he added.

Thanos gave Geirod a look of confusion, "why? He has nothing to stay for."

Geirod smirked softly, "on the contrary; him and Prince Thor seem to have struck up quite a bond, they appear to be quite good friends."

"What an unusual pairing," Thanos commented. "I just hope we won't have to deal with Thor demanding back his 'friend' once we take him."

Geirod shrugged, "we could easily face him."

Thanos nodded in agreement then smiled deviously, "in fact I think we might quite even enjoy it."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you for the wonderful response :) I think you only need to look at the reviews to guess the outcome….and I know some people think that this is my story and my decision but I really couldn't decide which root to take; so thank you for helping me! Plus, don't panic (minor spoiler) the ending will be happy, and it would have been no matter which path the story went down. So anyway…let the story commence!

P.S I think I deserve a medal for how little angst this chapter possesses.

Chapter 25

Before training Thor had suggested walking through the gardens, Loki had begrudgingly accepted; he couldn't say he was overly keen to be out in the sun but then he knew he should make up for every peaceful moment he could have before heading back to Jotunhiem. To battle. He had to admit the gardens were beautiful, if a little too sunny for his liking; but then…he supposed he would probably possess the same opinion for all things outside in Asgard.

As they walked under a canopy of trees Thor decided to break the silence, "what are Jotun women like?"

"Why, thinking of marrying one?" Loki teased.

"No, it's just; I realised I have never actually seen one," Thor admitted.

"There is a simple explanation for that," Loki replied. "There aren't any."

"What?" Thor responded confusion evident in his features.

"There aren't any," Loki said again but slower; he really didn't see how he could make it any clearer.

"How do you have children then?" Thor asked, still terribly perplexed.

"Are you asking me…?"

Thor smirked softly, "No, I am quite aware about how all _that_ works…but, just, how does it work with no women?"

"The men just carry the children," Loki explained.

Thor stopped in his tracks, why hadn't Loki mentioned this before? He couldn't understand; all the turmoil they'd been through, all the rubbish about producing heirs and it being their duty; it could all be solved by _this_.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Thor finally managed to get out. Loki had stopped too now and turned to face the other

"Thor…" he sighed looking down at the ground.

"Is it simply that you would rather not be with me?" Thor asked, for he could think of no other reason why Loki would not mention this.

"No," Loki replied sharply. "It is nothing like that."

"Then why not tell me?" Thor asked again. "Did you think I would not want this?"

Loki shook his head, "you don't understand."

"We could create peace between our lands Loki," Thor reasoned. "This could be something incredible."

"Or it could not."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, his voice threatening to break.

"I am half-Aesir Thor," Loki snapped.

"So what?"

"So I might not be able to bear children," Loki growled.

"But you might be able to?" Thor echoed hopefully.

Loki shook his head for the second time, "I should not have told you," he sighed. "All I've given you is false hope."

"It is not all false Loki," Thor said, taking a step toward the other.

Loki didn't move from where he stood, "I still have a realm to save Thor."

"You aren't seriously still thinking of attempting that by yourself are you?"

Loki shrugged, "what choice do I have? You father does not want to lose his men, he might send help if I gave up the casket but I can't do that, you know I can't Thor."

"He might send help if it were to protect a realm he was to be at peace with," Thor pointed out.

"Thor…," Loki sighed. "What if we went through all this, only to find out my Aesir genes have destroyed all hope of children?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"It would be too late to separate us by then," Thor countered.

"Oh, so we're getting married now?" Loki challenged with a small smile and a raised eye brow.

Thor suddenly felt a little sheepish, "Only if you'd want to-"

"So what would we do if we were in union but could have children?"

"I don't care," Thor answered truthfully. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yet you would let me go to Jotunheim on my own?"

Thor smirked, "you didn't actually believe I would, did you?"

"Perhaps…" Loki confessed.

Thor just took another step forward and gingerly planted a small kiss on the corner of Loki's mouth, "I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with me for quite some time."

"How terrible," Loki murmured with a subtle smirk before he laced his fingers round the other's neck to pull him closer and kiss him again. It was much like their time on the roof; except, of course, there were no chilly winds whipping through his hair and the atmosphere around them was warm instead of freezing but Loki didn't notice; for he was completely and utterly distracted. And when Thor's arms wrapped around his waist to pull him even closer he just lost himself entirely; they both did.

"Where are they?" Fandral huffed, as he plonked himself down on one of the benches in the training ground.

"They've probably just gotten a little distracted," Sif sighed sitting down beside him.

"By_ what_?" Volstagg asked who sat beside them.

Sif rolled her eyes, "do you two actually possess a pair of eyes?"

"Wait, you're not implying…" Fandral started.

"I'm not implying, I _know_," Sif corrected crossing her arms.

"What so…they were distracted by _each other_?" Volstagg said.

"…Well done," Sif said in an exasperated tone.

"Speak of the devils, here they are now," Fandral said pointing into the distance where the two men in question emerged from the gardens; smiles curved onto both their lips.

"They look awfully happy about something," Volstagg commented.

"Don't ask what it is," Hogun finally cut in from Fandral's right.

"I wasn't going to ask them about anything," Fandral proclaimed innocently.

Sif rolled her eyes and gave him a look, "You are a terrible liar."


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Just to warn you guys (I have now completely worked out the plot in my head), and this is still a long way from the ending and I'm afraid there's going to be a hell of a lot more angst…I think I might need to change the categories…but I'll see how it goes. Basically what I'm trying to say is sorry in advance because I think you're going to hate me (I know you're going to…) XD

And (minor spoiler) slight Mpreg might feature, but not as much as most of you would probably like. Also, apologies for that in advance too. x

Chapter 26

"What's made you so happy then?" Fandral challenged with a smile as him and Thor sat down for a break, both a little breathless as they lazily dropped their weapons to the floor before they plonked themselves down on the bench.

Thor let his gaze wonder from Hogun and Volstagg sparring to the other two; Sif was currently teaching Loki how to throw daggers and Loki seemed surprisingly eager to learn, "just some good news, my friend, that is all."

"Good news?" Fandral echoed curiously. "Must be very good news to make you appear so giddy."

"I am not giddy," Thor corrected. "Merely…excited."

"May I ask about what?" Fandral said cautiously.

"…Not yet," Thor said with a wide smile of his own.

"You're getting better, you just need to loosen up your arm a little more before you throw," Sif told him as she handed him another knife.

Loki took it and nodded before turning back to the target, littered with blades from his previous attempts. He let out a short breath and tried to do as Sif had advised, allowing his arm more flexibility as he pulled back. He couldn't help but be aware of Thor's gaze upon him, but he quite liked the sensation of it; it was a comfort to be reminded of Thor's presence. Then he flung the blade.

Loki let out an impatient sigh when it landed just off to the left of the bullseye; frustratingly close.

"Nearly," Sif encouraged. "Try again?"

Loki nodded but Sif paused just before she handed him another knife, "Loki."

"Sif," he returned.

"I feel I should warn you-"

"Warn me?" Loki echoed with a raised brow.

Sif nodded, "if you should hurt Thor then you'll have us to face."

This wasn't really much of a surprise to Loki, he had been expecting this; he could see how much Thor's friends clearly cared for him. In a way he almost envied Thor for having such devoted friends, but then he could never imagine Frost Giants being so protective over a friend; it wasn't in their nature.

"I wouldn't have expected any less," he finally replied and Sif handed him the blade.

"Don't get me wrong though," Sif added. "It's good to see him so happy; I've never seen him like this before." She glanced around a little before lowering his voice, "and I hope you realise that if Thor is going to Jotunheim then you'll have to put up with us as well."

Loki allowed a subtle smiled to form on his lips, "he told you he's going?"

"He didn't need to," Sif replied with her own smile. "I'm not quite sure how just the six of us will march in there and overthrow Thanos though, have you got any ideas?"

Loki's eyes glinted, "one or two are forming in my mind."

"You think they'll work?" Sif challenged.

"Definitely," Loki said coolly before turning back to the target and bringing back his arm. He aimed, making sure to keep his limbs loose and threw.

"Well done," Sif smiled as she watched the blade land perfectly in the centre of the target.

Loki let his arm fall by his side, "hopefully it won't just be a one off…"

Sif handed him another blade, "let's see shall we?"

Unfortunately Loki didn't have achieve another perfect throw but he did get just off the centre a couple more times, Sif reminded him that he'd done incredibly well for his first try and that he shouldn't be disheartened by it and that there was no reason why he couldn't practice it again; but somehow Loki just knew that he wouldn't have time for any more training before he left.

Everyone retired to their separate rooms to wash and change before the banquet that evening; Loki wore the same clothes as before, assuming that they were appropriate for the event and managed to squeeze in a quick read before Thor knocked on his door. He placed down his book neatly before walking over to the door and opening it to see Thor on the other side, something that was becoming quite a common occurrence; not that Loki was complaining.

"You ready?" Thor asked.

"Naturally," Loki replied smoothly, with a small smile as he stepped out of his room; letting the door slip shut after him.

"Hopefully this evening will be an improvement from the previous two," Thor said with the lightest tone he could muster.

"I doubt that would be much of a challenge," Loki pointed out as they began to walk.

Thor chuckled softly, "No, it wouldn't," he agreed.

"I just don't think we should get too drunk tonight…" Loki suggested biting his lip.

"That would probably be for the best," Thor smiled then cocked his head. "Any reason why?"

Loki smirked mischievously, "oh I would hate for you to lose your co-ordination."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Unbeknownst to them both, there was a far better reason for them to not allow themselves to get too intoxicated that evening; the Chitauri soldiers surrounding the castle. Before Heimdall had had chance to even work out what was going on, let alone who was forcing their way through the Biforst, it was too late; a blast of energy from the casket winters had paralyzed him, encased him in ice. Now he could only watch in horror as the army of Chitauri soldiers stormed past, Thanos leading them with the casket in his hands; Heimdall had spotted a soldier walking next to him as they'd passed carrying what he recognised as a small segment of the tesseract. He wanted to shout out, or even merely shudder at the sight of such a weapon; after all, it brought back the worst kind of memories. But he was forced to stand helplessly by as the last of the Chitauri passed him, and headed towards the castle; the body of men almost blocking out the light as they walked across the luminous rainbow bridge.

"Come on Thor!" Fandral insisted with a slur in his tone. "Just _one _more drink?"

Thor shook his head in a less smooth action then he could usually muster, "I wish to actually make it to my room tonight, my friend."

"Sure it's not someone else's room you'd rather make it to?" He asked with a childish giggle. Loki just rolled his eyes and took a small sip from his own glass, meeting Thor's gaze with a light smirk; it was nice like this; oddly domestic in a sense, the term friend now almost seeming to fit the right description of the relationship Loki had now built up with Sif and Fandral especially, despite his first night here. It was as if they had manage to put aside their differences, if it was only for Thor's sake, but still it seemed to work and Loki had soon discovered that he could make proper friends if he put his mind to it. It made the whole idea of facing the Chitauri and Thanos less daunting, now he knew that he wouldn't be alone; or perhaps it was simply the thought of knowing he'd be remembered that comforted him.

"Fandral I do not know how you've managed it," Sif said with a gentle laugh of her own. "But I think you're rather drunk."

"This is not drunk Sif, this is simply tipsy!" He proclaimed with a clumsy throw of his arm. Then it was Sif's turn to roll her eyes.

"Loki?"

Loki made a noise of acknowledgement and turned to face Thor.

"Perhaps we should discuss what we said earlier…again," he suggested, keeping his voice quiet so only Loki could hear.

"There will be plenty of time for that," Loki said softly.

"You nearly left last night," Thor pointed out.

"Perhaps…but I won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Loki reassured him. "I'll stay here until we work out a good solid plan," he smiled. "I already have one or two ideas, which should be ready by tomorrow or the day after but even then, I fear you'll still be stuck with me."

Thor opened his mouth to respond, "Loki, I…" but Volstagg interrupted them.

"So, what are you two talking about then?" He asked with a devilish smirk, one arm cradling half a pie the other hand a tankard of some sort; over flowing with froth. He sat down, and Loki couldn't help but notice the bench dipping significantly.

"Nothing that'll interest you," Thor answered quickly before taking a drink from his own cup.

"I'll bet," Volstagg grinned as he finished off his pie. "It's alright I understand, you have a right to privacy and all that…"

"But we still want to know _everything_," Fandral cut in, now nursing another drink in his hands.

"About what?" Loki asked innocently.

"Tell them everything now, least it will stop them incessantly nagging," Hogun pointed out from his seat beside a swaying Fandral, his sober tone sounding almost alien at such an hour. "Hopefully they'll have forgotten it all in the morning.

"There is nothing to tell," Thor sighed.

"Not yet," Loki added, catching Thor's gaze again; he smiled and the Thunderer smiled back.

"Okay," Fandral huffed. "But, as soon as there is anything to tell…"

"Yes, they'll tell you," Sif cut in with half a groan. "Could you just sto-"

But Sif stopped talking as her mouth dropped open, as she followed to where many peoples' gaze had already travelled to; the others quickly turned their heads to see what their friend was looking at. All conversations throughout the hall soon fizzled out to low murmurs, then in fact, silence as all eyes became fixed on the man stood in the door way.

The man stood panting, gripping onto the side of the door with white knuckles for support; his armour half shredded and hanging heavily off him. Ice almost appeared to be growing along the side of his face from where he'd been hit by it; his flesh mutilated and marred from where the ice cut into it and not doubt gristle from where it dug in underneath. One of his eyes could barely open, and his mouth was twisted in pain; his eyes watering with the strength not to whimper.

The King and Queen rose from their seats immediately and the King approached the man; who know doubt would have made a move toward the King of at least a bow if he'd had the strength to.

"Who did this to you?" Odin asked his eyes widening as he took in the man's appearance. "…Frost Giants?" He asked, because of course, that was what it looked like.

But the man shook his head, his facial expression hardening at the pain from such a simple movement. "Who then, brave soldier?" Frigga asked, moving to stand by Odin.

"C-Chitauri," the man gasped before he slumped to the floor, people rushing forward to help him.

Thor looked to Loki the second the words left the man's left, and Loki met his gaze a moment after.

"They're here," Loki breathed as if he did not quite believe it.

Thor nodded, "but they're not taking you with them."

"You say that as if you could stop them."

"You say _that _as if it isn't an option."


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I am so sorry for the mahoosive delay, I have had three exams in the past week and I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to update this…and also, I will probably have ask for your forgiveness again after this chapter or the next…hopefully this will be longer to make up for the huge wait!

Chapter 28

"Thor, get Loki somewhere safe," Odin ordered. "They're here for him."

Thor nodded, "yes father, how many Chitauri is there exactly?" He asked cautiously.

"An army son, an army."

"And you are going to fight them?" Loki asked in disbelief, "I should just hand myself in and save your men their lives."

"No, you mustn't do that," Thor said sharply.

Odin nodded, "whatever they want you for is a project I wish to prevent occurring, this is a good as opportunity as any; we do not fight for you prince, we fight for Asgard as well."

Loki nodded slowly in understanding, "but they have a part of the tesseract and the casket of winters."

"You underestimate us," Sif said coolly.

"You clearly underestimate the potential power of the casket," Loki huffed and stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"To fetch my sceptre," Loki answered shortly. "And to change."

Fandral nodded, somewhat sobered up, "we should all get ready for battle."

"_You are_ not going into battle," Odin ordered.

"Why?" Loki demanded.

"They obtain you, they get what they came for and they leave," the All Father explained.

Thor nodded and also rose from the table, "we'll go somewhere safe father."

"I'm still fetching my sceptre, just in case," Loki insisted and Thor nodded.

"How long before the Chitauri breach the castle?" Sif asked.

"Give them the best part of half an hour and no doubt they'll be swarming in like flies," Volstagg grimaced as he finished off a pie of some sort.

Thor stole a brief glance around the now almost empty hall then looked back to their crowded table, "good luck my friends."

"And to you," Sif smiled, putting on her bravest face.

"Father," Thor nodded and Odin simply nodded back. "Mother," Frigga gave him a reassuring smile in return. "We'll see you soon," he promised.

He looked back to Loki whose expression clearly displayed how he was lost in his thoughts entirely, the cogs almost visibly turning through the pale skin; his eyes glazed over as if his conscious were not even quite there.

"Loki?"

He snapped awake, his eyes roaming to focus on Thor, "Thor."

"Let's be going," he said and Loki simply nodded following after him, noting how his gaze lingered on his family and friends as they left the room; they themselves now rising from the table to follow out separate errands and missions.

"I'm so sorry," Loki managed to get out once the doors had closed behind them. "I didn't mean to bring this here."

Thor shook his head, "this is not your fault, this Thanos's; you know that."

Loki shrugged as they walked, "I still feel responsible."

"We often feel responsible for things out of our control," Thor sighed as they paused outside Loki's room. "I must go get ready, I will back within ten minutes then we must be off; be as fast as you can."

Loki nodded, "duly noted…Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Promise one thing?"

"Of course."

"Trust me."

"I do," Thor assured him. "I do Loki, you know that."

"Just promise," Loki insisted.

"Alright, I promise," Thor breathed without a moment's thought. "Now I'll be back as soo-"

Loki cut him off, winding a hand swiftly round his neck to pull Thor down to his level before pulling him into a firm kiss; Thor was a little surprised at first but quickly responded, a hand lightly creeping onto Loki's waist to tug him a closer. Loki let his eyes flutter shut, savouring the sensation, the taste and the warmth; it would be far too long until he would experience such a collection of rare emotions again, too long for his liking entirely. "Now what's brought this on?" Thor murmured against his mouth when they broke for air. "I will be gone not long."

"I will just miss you," Loki answered innocently, brushing a loose lock from Thor's face tenderly.

"You won't be able to miss me for long," Thor assured him as he pulled away and Loki gave him a weak smile. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time," Loki nodded and lent against his doorway as he watched Thor walk away, his body being swallowed by the darkness of the corridor in the distance. He felt something tug in his chest, a softness or perhaps a pain that he had felt before but now it had such intensity it felt like quite an alien emotion; yet he still could not quite place it. Once the sound of Thor's echoing footsteps finally faded away he snapped into action.

He stripped speedily and dressed into his armour and clothes from Jotunheim as fast as he could muster, then he quickly searched for paper and pen; he found some stationary on the desk hidden under piles of books and began to frantically scribble out his message.

He found that his hands were shaking but still he managed to write, clenching is teeth and wiping his eyes as he did so; the pen still trembling slightly in his hand making his handwriting a little off. As he wrote he swallowed to fight the lump rising, the pen making scratching sounds as it dug into the wood of the desk upon which he was writing on.

_Dear Thor, _

_I promised you that I would say good bye, well this is my good bye,_

_I apologise for its briefness and obvious insensitivity but at this moment in time this is best I can do, though I'm not saying for a moment that you don't deserve more than this. You promised that you'd trust me, so please do; I'm going to fix this and I know how but I must do this by myself. I can kill Thanos, which will leave the rest of the army for you and your people to deal with; a task I know you can cope with. Once this war is over I must return to Jotunheim, to my people and attempt to rebuild the damage done; when I think the worst of it is healed I will write to you and if you so wish you can come visit me and we could perhaps, continue this? For even though what we have had has been a short spell it has been precious, and I would hate to lose it. I can only hope that such feelings are mutual. I trust you enough to trust me in this._

_I will no doubt be seeing you soon,_

_Loki Laufeyson_

Loki opened up a magic book on his desk and re-read through the spell he'd been studying to remind himself before hurriedly slipping the note in between the pages hoping Thor would find it there, it shut with a satisfying clump and he dumped it on his bed so Thor would no doubt look at it once he realised his absence. Loki swiftly picked up his sceptre and let out a short breath, rubbing at his eyes impatiently with his sleeve before whispering the incantation.

Within moments Loki Laufeyson vanished from sight, and not even Heimdall, who was still encased in the biting ice from the casket, could see him and if he could have he would have frowned in puzzlement.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Nearly at 30 O_O I have such a productive life, clearly. XD

Chapter 29

Being invisible was the most unnerving experience Loki had even been through, he found himself flinching at every tiny movement close to him and holding his breath whenever a person's gaze swept over him…he kept on telling himself that the Asgardians could not see him but as he walked through the palace he didn't think he'd ever felt more _watched_. He knew that it was ludicrous, that it was just a product of his paranoia but still he couldn't shrug off the feeling that there was a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head as he passed through the corridors.

Eventually he found his way out of the palace, leaving through the gardens where he knew fewer soldiers would be and headed into the wilderness that flourished beyond it; it would be a long trek but he planned to walk behind where the Chitauri soldiers were situated and somehow sneak into their camp, it would be the safest way, he thought, so it would be worth it. As long as he didn't suffer any disturbances he would be safe. In the quiet of the night he could hear the roar of the Chitauri camp, their grumbles and trudging as they bustled about preparing for war rumbling through the forest trees and shrubbery. Loki followed it.

Soon enough he spotted their camp, glowing a dark bloody orange with the many fires lit within it; the noise of the soldiers now far louder than before. It was based in a small valley less than a mile from the castle, a place where he'd heard festivals and markets were often held…Loki grimaced at the contrast of the event occurring that night. He headed out of the forest and down the bank which lead into the valley, stepping carefully as not to trip for if he received a significant amount of pain or injury then his spell would be broken and his only protection gone; he shuddered at the thought.

He stood at the edge of the camp, watching the Chitauri lug themselves around as they made the final preparations for war; he would wait for them to leave. If he tried to enter now, then one would no doubt bump into him or knock him over and that would be the end of his plan…he sucked in a breath and lent against a stranded tree at the bottom of the valley, watching with a grim expression as the soldiers began to file out of the camp towards the castle, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at what was to come.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed as he knocked upon the door for the fifth time. "Loki? Okay…I'm coming in now…."

He opened the door to see Loki's previous outfit strewn across the floor and a little disorder around the room but there was no sign of the Jotun Prince.

"Loki?" He frowned as he stepped into the room.

He looked around once more then hurriedly stuck his head into the bathroom; he found no sign of him in there either. He let out an exasperated sigh and went back into the bedroom, he felt panic rising in his gut and attempt to suppress it; he failed quite miserably. He tried to calm himself and sat down at the desk in hope of slowing his breathing, he rested Mjolnir on the floor for a moment and let his head fall into his hand, his elbow propped up on the edge of the desk. With a blurry gaze he looked out across all the magical texts Loki had been studying, half smiling at the memory; the one on top of the pile was the book he remembered most fondly. He reached out with his free hand and managed to pick the hefty book up easily enough, turning it over in his hands as he remembered Loki telling him about the spells it had taught him excitedly and…as he tried to come to terms with the fact that Loki had clearly gone; gone _without him_. He let out a long shaky breath and let the book fall into his lap before he almost lazily flicked through the pages, the upcoming war and the Chitauri on their way seeming like a tiny issue in comparison to this…to what Thor had just lost.

Then he noticed something, a small note of some sort slipped out from between the pages…Thor hurriedly put the book back down on the desk, somewhat clumsily, and reached down, scooping up the neatly folded paper into his hands. He unfolded it with hands that trembled slightly and blinked his eyes hard to give himself clearer vision; he stopped breathing as he read the words written there which such tidy calculated handwriting he immediately knew who's it was.

_Dear Thor, _

_I promised you that I would say good bye, well this is my good bye,_

_I apologise for its briefness and obvious insensitivity but at this moment in time this is best I can do, though I'm not saying for a moment that you don't deserve more than this. You promised that you'd trust me, so please do; I'm going to fix this and I know how but I must do this by myself. I can kill Thanos, which will leave the rest of the army for you and your people to deal with; a task I know you can cope with. Once this war is over I must return to Jotunheim, to my people and attempt to rebuild the damage done; when I think the worst of it is healed I will write to you and if you so wish you can come visit me and we could perhaps, continue this? For even though what we have had has been a short spell it has been precious, and I would hate to lose it. I can only hope that such feelings are mutual. I trust you enough to trust me in this._

_I will no doubt be seeing you soon,_

_Loki Laufeyson_

He re-read it god knows how many times, he lost count after the fourth but still the words were barely sinking in; after a good while he realised he had to move and, shakily, he tried to stand, he did so but only just; his entire body feeling numb. He had to find Loki, get to him in time…perhaps he could kill Thanos and he would succeed…but what if he didn't what if died? Thor could never, _would _never be able to forgive himself; especially without a proper good bye.

Once his senses had fully returned to him he picked his beloved hammer back up and slotted the note under his sleeve where it lodged securely. He found himself taking one last glance around the abandoned room before he rushed back outside, the door slammed shut behind him but Thor didn't even register the noise as he focused on finding the nearest flight of stairs and heading up to the roof. After all, there was no better place to fly from.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For all their brutishness and clumsy co-ordination, the Chitauri soldiers managed to all leave from their camp in good time, heading to the castle speedily; leaving only a few soldiers behind and Thanos, not forgetting a part of the Tesseract and possibly the Casket of Winters as well. In a swift movement Loki lent off the tree he'd been resting on and headed off into the almost deserted campsite, the foul stench of blood and metal still pungent in the air despite the lack of Chitauri. A tent lay in the centre of the camp, glowing with an almost heavenly glow most likely produced by candles; Loki grimaced at the sight. He froze for a moment when he saw two Chitauri soldiers stood on either side of the door of the tent but then he quickly recollected himself and shook his head; how could he forget? They couldn't see him. Loki smiled and gingerly approached as he decided best how to take them down.

He soon settled on a simple sleeping spell, it would require a decent amount of energy but he would still have plenty of strength to take Thor down; as long as he stayed in invisible that was. The other alternative was worth thinking about, if he blew his cover then…he shuddered as the worst possible scenario fabricated in his mind. He charged up the energy in his palms as he approached then, once he was close enough, he sent out a blast of magic at either soldier and before they knew what had hit them they were knocked out cold. They would be asleep for a good few hours, which would give Loki more than enough time. He supposed that there must be other soldiers out among the other tents but if he was quick and quiet enough then he could be long gone before one found him.

He sucked in a breath before slipping silently into the tent, the rough fabric scratching against the back of his neck as it fell back down into its place. The tent itself was well lit, candles on almost every surface available but they were only to aid Thanos with his work at a table. Maps lay scattered out before him, and he sat reading them; looking like he was in deep contemplation. Loki recognised the maps to be of Jotunheim and Asgard, and then found his eyes torn away to the sight of the Casket of Winters on Thano's left and the Tesseract on his right. But Loki could tell that this was not the whole of the Tesseract, not even half of it; it was an odd, jagged cuboid shape with a rough edge, where it seemed as if it had been torn or smashed into two parts.

He made his way around the tent without making a sound, slipping past the boxes and crates as he made his way around the table, towards Thanos and the side at which the Casket of Winters rested.

"So nice of you to join me Prince Loki."

Loki cursed under his breath; feeling almost humiliated by the fact that Thanos's gaze hadn't moved from the maps.

"I can see you," the Chitauri leader stated as he finally looked up, pointedly staring directly at Loki.

A horrid sensation ran up Loki's spine as the gaze locked directly onto his own. "How?" He asked as coolly as he could muster whilst cancelling out his spell, not that it really made much of a difference.

"The Tesseract shows you the truth," Thanos smiled, he gestured to a chair. "Why don't you…take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand," Loki said shortly.

"Whatever you prefer…" Thanos said. "So, what brings you here on this fine night?"

"You killed my father," the Jotun Prince said, half growling.

"I needed to get your attention," Thanos answered almost innocently.

"Why?" Loki snapped.

"You were…still _are_, in fact, a little distracted," he answered calmly; his head cocking in a sinister fashion.

"I meant _why _did you need to get my attention?"

"Oh, right of course," Thanos nodded then smiled again. "Now that would be telling."

Loki rolled his eyes, "you aren't going to win this battle tonight, especially without the Casket or the Tesseract in battle with your men."

"I didn't intend to win this battle," Thanos replied.

"W-what?" Loki hissed, feeling himself begin to panic his eyes searching wildly for hidden Chitauri men waiting to attack.

"Calm yourself. It is only you, me and the two sleeping guards outside on this camp," Thanos said.

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me…" Loki muttered, his eyes darting to the Casket of Winters for a moment. "You meant for me to come here tonight?"

"I knew you would," Thanos grinned subtly. "Frost Giants have always had a thing for revenge, well…more so than any other race I know." He picked up the letter opener on the table, spinning the blunt blade in his hands carelessly. "Jotunheim are sending me threats for the Casket," he nodded to a pile of small papers on a crate. "They are most…imaginative I must say, though I doubt they would ever be carried out."

"You shouldn't underestimate my people," Loki warned.

"Oh? They're _your _people now are they?" Thanos said, turning back to him with an almost mocking tone.

"Yes," Loki said determinedly. "And that's my peoples Casket."

He lurched forward making it look like he was going to try and snatch the Casket, hoping that his previous glances to it and clear connection to it would make it appear to Thanos the obvious weapon for him to go for but Loki made sure to _not _do the obvious. Whilst Thanos grabbed the Casket away and clasped it protectively in his hands Loki made for the Tesseract, swinging himself over the table with one hand and scooping it up. He smiled to himself, it had worked.

Now Thanos stood on one side of the tent, the letter opener still in his hand and the Casket in the other, he smirked at the sight of Loki holding the Tesseract.

In all honesty Loki wasn't quite sure what to do with it, or how its magic worked but he could still feel the energy that was surging within it, completely open for him to absorb and inflict upon Thanos. He smiled almost grimly and his expression became set.

"Well played," Thanos said.

"Thank you," Loki answered his manner cautious.

"Were you expecting company?"

Loki subtly shook his head and gripped the Tesseract harder.

"We'll we've got some," Thanos sighed. "And I believe it's your favourite Asgardian…"


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I cannot ask you to not hate me, but I beg of you to try. Please trust me on this one, this story may have changed to angst (minor spoiler coming up) but I can grantee you a happy ending…even if it takes a fudge of a long time to get there.

Chapter 31

Thor had arrived in the camp not long after the Chitauri soldiers had left, leaving a significant ditch in the earth where he half buried himself when landing in his haste; he could feel that something was wrong immediately. This all felt a little _too _convenient. He had seen almost all the entire army depart, leaving Thanos by himself with a handful of men and two deadly weapons. Surely he couldn't wield them both at once Thor thought…that would be near impossible, all Loki would have to do would be to get hold of one of them and then Thanos could be beaten, with Thor's help of course. Though the Thunder God doubted, although he might still hope, that that might be the outcome this night. A chilly shiver ran up his spine as he looked around the camp and focused on the only tent lit up, its glow practically lighting up the whole of the camp. He clasped Mjolnir tightly and marched towards it, taking steady slow breaths as he did so.

He frowned when he saw the two guards knocked out cold; then his brows furrowed even tighter together when he noticed neither of them had a single scratch on them. He shook his head and continued on, pausing for only a moment before he entered the tent.

"Ah look," a foreign voice mused. "Here he is."

Thor followed its source to see Thanos, casket of winters in hand, with a slimly smile forming upon his lips; his eyes darting between Thor and the other in the tent with them. Thor smiled subtly when he saw Loki; he didn't look as if he were hurt and the tesseract glowing brightly in his hands showed he had protection. Thor allowed himself to relax slightly, but only that. He met the Jotun Prince's gaze, Loki didn't look afraid or anxious he just looked…determined, his expression set but his eyes still searching, locking onto Thor the moment they found him and only reluctantly moving back to Thanos when he spoke.

"It seems this is turning out to be quite a party," Thanos commented.

"I wouldn't sound so calm if I were you…" Loki hissed.

"Why on earth not? You two cannot touch me."

"I have the tesseract and Thor has Mjolnir," Loki growled. "You think _we _can't touch _you_?"

"No," Thanos smiled smugly. "You wouldn't want to risk damaging your precious casket now would you? Jotunheims' life source…perhaps Mjolnir wouldn't cause permanent damage but the tesseract, now, imagine all the damage that could do."

Loki froze, his gaze flitting down to the weapon in his hands; it seemed Thanos knew what he was doing all along. All Thanos would have to do would be to use the casket as a shield, and if he didn't summon any of its own magic then the casket would be as vulnerable as ever; Loki hated to admit it to himself but he really had been taken for a fool. And he hated it. People never managed to predict him, trick him, or beat him in this sense before; never had he been bested on intelligence. Apart from everything that had happened with Thor but that…that was different.

"I could just aim for your head and hope I get lucky," Loki pointed out cocking his head.

Thanos practically shrugged, "perhaps you might but I doubt that you'd be willing to take that risk; you could never be accepted as a King if you destroyed the casket of winters." Loki glared.

"What…" Thor let out a long breath. "What is it that you want then, from us?"

"I would really appreciate it if you just let me leave…"

Loki chuckled in disbelief, "with the casket? I think not."

"I'll give you the casket if you give me the tesseract," Thanos said simply. "It would be a fair trade."

"Loki, no," Thor heard the words before realising they'd come from his own mouth.

Thor caught Loki's gaze for a second and shook his head.

"Forgive me," Loki sated before he mechanically set the tesseract down on the table, keeping one hand on it. He pushed it to the centre.

Then to both the men's surprise Thanos did the same, pushing the casket of winters forward so it aligned with the tesseract.

"When I take the tesseract, you let me walk out of here," Thanos said.

Loki nodded, "yes, and your army?"

"Will retreat…"

"What did you even get out of this?"

"Now that would be telling…"

It was Loki's turn to feel a shudder tremble down his spine and he instinctively picked up the casket, cradling it against him, savouring the power that flooded into him from it; his Jotun form practically stinging with the cold against his skin.

Thanos slowly picked up the tesseract with one hand.

Thor and Loki both held their breaths.

"Now let me pass Odinson," Thanos requested.

"I do not like this…" he admitted. "Something is _wrong_ here."

"And what are you going to do about it Thor?" Thanos chuckled as he walked forward and Thor reluctantly stepped back. "I'm sure you'll have forgotten about this in no time…"

Thor's expression hardened, "and…" Thanos continued. "Your father will probably just pretend this never happened."

Thor snapped, he had never had a good temper, and he had already been feeling on edge. He let out a cry and lunged at Thanos, taking him by surprise as Mjolnir flung into him knocking the Chitauri leader sideways.

Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him back somewhat forcefully, "Thor, no! Let him go."

"What about your fathe-"

"We should be grateful to get out of here alive," Loki reasoned.

"You should not have come here in the first place," Thor breathed. "Not without telling me…"

"You should have trusted me to come here _alone_," Loki growled.

Thor froze, and before he had to time to respond a groan from Thanos interrupted them as he picked himself up; the tesseract several feet away on the floor. "Please, don-"

Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the creature's pathetic nature as he went over to pick up the tesseract.

"Why did you lure me here?" Loki hissed as he walked over to the other, Thanos currently slumped against the edge of the table as he attempted to regain his footing. He didn't respond and merely let out some sort of high pitched giggle, Loki winced. Making sure to keep the casket out of reach with his other hand he shoved Thanos's shoulder violently. "_Why_?" He demanded again.

"Why destroy two princes?" Thanos shrugged with a sinisterly innocent expression upon his features. "Or a realm, when I can destroy peace between them?"

Loki frowned, "what in Valhalla-" But he was cut off and looked down, his eyes widened. In a panic he all but smashed the casket against Thanos's head, charging up the magic in it as he did so; the blast and the impact knocked the leader out completely and his body collapsed down onto the muddy grass underfoot. "T-Thor?"

He looked up and dropped the tesseract and, admittedly, his hammer at the sight before him. Loki stood panting, the casket in one hand and his other bloodied, tensely hovering over his abdomen where the letter opener protruded from. It went deep, deep enough, deep enough to destroy everything. Loki looked up to meet Thor's gaze.

"No, Loki, no…"


	32. Chapter 32

AN: First off, I'm moving house on the 4th and don't know when I'll get internet back so it may be a quite a while till my next update I'm afraid :( And also, don't hate me…read this; then you'll understand. But as I have said many times, I pinky promise, there will be a happy ending (eventually…)

Chapter 32

"T-Thor…"

The God of Thunder just managed to catch the Jotun Prince as he fell, leaving both Mjolnir and the tesseract on the ground as he rushed over; both arms catching Loki as gently as he could before setting him down on the ground. "It's okay, I've got you," he assured him with a forced smile as he helped the other lay out upon the grass; neither of them paying any heed to the other still figure in the tent some distance away from them. Loki's dark blood was pooling out of the wound and soaking his shirt all around it; the letter opener was in deep, pulling it out would surely only make things worse Thor quickly concluded. At least it hadn't pierced any of his vital organs, the only positive Thor could think of at that moment. "I'm going to get you back to the castle Loki," he said, trying to sound strong.

Loki shook his head in a jerky movement, "no, d-don't do that," he murmured. "I won't make it." The pain was sharp and piercing, sending horrid jolts through his body as it tried to cope with the trauma; his entire abdomen throbbing. His eyes half fluttered shut with the pain but they wearily opened again as he felt Thor's warm hand encasing his free one; gripping on far too tightly for comfort, as if he'd never let go. Loki prayed to the gods that he wouldn't ever have to, but he knew that such a thought was a naive wish; his injury had sealed his fate for good.

As much as Thor hated to admit it, Loki's words were true; he'd have bled far too much by the time they could have obtained any form of help. He gulped and shot a glance at Thanos to check he wasn't moving, he looked practically dead; least it was one less thing to worry about…

"Pull it o-out," Loki whimpered.

Thor's eyes widened, "what? No, Loki you'll…you'll die if I do that."

Loki shook his head weakly and sent a meaningful glance at the casket of winters, "I have all the power I need right here," he said, his voice fading; his grip tightening around the casket of winters in his hand.

Thor frowned but then began to understand, "but…what if it is not enough?"

"Then we'll know we at least tried," Loki croaked.

Thor nodded shakily, "what do you want me to do?"

"Pull it out, as q-quickly as you can."

Thor nodded with a more determined expression on his face this time, "ready?"

Loki wanted to make some witty remark but only found the energy to nod, his blood now dampening the grass around him as well as soaking all of his clothes; his eye lids threatened to shut again.

"One, two, three…" Thor said before bracing a hand speedily by the blade and pulling it out with the other; Loki let out a strangled cry and his body half lurched forward. Thor immediately chucked away the weapon of sorts, and took Loki's hand back in his own; squeezing tightly.

"Loki!" He gasped urgently as the other appeared to be making no move to heal himself and only seemed to currently be losing more blood,_ far _too much. Loki let out a pained, ragged breath before he allowed himself to connect with the casket; his magic seeping into it and vice versa. He gripped it tightly; his finger nails digging into the relic.

With another torturous noise he began to heal himself, summoning the magic to flow through him; his eyes glowing blue from the power within his body. At first, nothing happened and the Prince of Asgard could feel himself beginning to panic, dread and fear rising in his gut but then a softer expression formed on Thor's features as he watched, almost with fascination, as the wound began to heal; the torn skin and flesh repairing and rejoining. Soon enough it appeared as if they had been no wound at all, only a faint scar which blended in quite subtly with the rest of the markings on his Jotun skin; just slightly darker than the rest; his shirt still torn and worn away from the wound, revealing the newly healed skin.

A huge gulp of air was taken in by Loki as he finished the healing best he could and the casket half tumbled from his palm as he lost all grip on it entirely; his eyes shot wide open and they instantly locked onto Thor's gaze. His abdomen still throbbed but the bleeding had stopped, and that was what mattered; now Loki was quite certain that he wasn't going to die…but still, it was more than just blood that he'd lost.

Thor looked upon him with a smile of relief but it soon faltered when he saw the arrangement of Loki's features on his face, "Loki? What's wrong? You are healed are you not?"

"Within theory," Loki muttered hoarsely as Thor helped him to sit up, both hands bracing his back and shoulder.

"Do I need to get you to a healer?" Thor asked worriedly as he brushed a loose hair from Loki's face; the Jotun Prince smiled somewhat sadly.

Loki shook his head, "there is nothing a healer can do; the damage is done."

Thor frowned, "you are still hurt? I thought you had healed yourself?"

"Some things are irreparable," Loki stated.

"What are you talking about Loki?" Thor pleaded.

"Are really so dense that it has not occurred to you?" Loki said, his voice breaking ever so slightly.

"I do not understand…"

"What do you see before you Thor?"

"You, you are covered in blood?"

"_Where _did he stab me Thor?" Loki snapped, exasperated. "I might have healed what I can, but some things can never be re-obtained."

"Like what?" Thor asked, his tone trembling.

"He stabbed me in the _abdomen _Thor, if I ever even could…there is no way I could ever bear a child now."


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry guys, only just re-obtained tinternet. So if anyone still wants this, here it is :)

Chapter 33

"W-what?" Thor managed to get out, his voice half trembling with simply the effort of speech; the shock making his thoughts clump into a mess of nothingness and confusion.

"Don't make me say it again," Loki said, spite lingering in his tone but his exhaustion preventing it from fully surfacing.

"Can't you just…heal all of it?" Thor asked despairingly, eyes so wild and almost innocent in way Loki felt practically guilty, it was him after all who gave Thor the hope in this instance even if it wasn't him who took it away.

"You clearly know nothing about Jotun anatomy," Loki replied with a thick voice, he tried to shakily stand using the table as support and shrugging off Thor's help. He dropped the casket of winters on the table carelessly and let out a groan, he didn't protest when Thor gently pushed a loose lock of hair behind his hair but he still refused to meet his gaze.

"Loki?" Thor mumbled, there was no response.

"Loki, please."

"We can fix this."

Loki would have snorted had he the energy or the temperament.

"The sooner you accept that this is it, the easier it will be Thor," he choked, his gaze fixed on the matted grass a few feet in front of them; made blue by the light of the tesseract.

The words practically cut through him and Thor gasped at the sound of them, this couldn't be the end; not after getting so close. Closer than he'd ever been to knowing what he truly wanted out of life, for he knew so it would make no sense to give up on him and Loki now…surely with magic or something they could make this work? Thor half sighed to himself, he supposed he'd always known they'd had little hope in the first place but this…this was different than that; this was _knowing_; knowing that they couldn't have each other, simply because of their positions and responsibilities, ones which were forced and not moral in the slightest; it made Thor's blood boil.

Loki's gaze snapped up to the sky when he heard the thunder rumble, he let out a ragged breath and soon heard the pitter-patter of little rain drops on the tent roof; reminding him oddly of footsteps.

"No."

To his own surprise Loki found his gaze drawn to the other when he spoke, Thor's expression now moulded and set in another emotion entirely; perhaps not quite anger but Loki didn't think determination would quite fit the situation.

"Please do elaborate on that," Loki said, his usual humour utterly absent; his own voice shaking slightly.

"You can't go," Thor stated simply.

"I have to Thor, it's a realm without a King," Loki answered.

"In your letter, you said that we could…you could," Thor babbled hopelessly.

Loki shook his head, "no, not anymore; I can't."

"Why are you being like this?" Thor demanded, sharply turning to face him directly; the thunder rumbling louder.

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"So accepting," Thor stammered. "It's like this doesn't even upset you!"

Loki's gaze sharpened, "how dare you," he growled leaning off the table. "This is _crushing _me."

"Then why won't you stay?" Thor reasoned. ""We can work this out, we can just abandoned this."

"But it isn't about 'we' Thor," Loki snapped. ""This about two entire realms and moral obligation; god knows what the Chitauri have done to Jotunheim."

"So…you're just leaving then?" Thor breathed.

"Yes, but because I _have _to Thor not because I want to," Loki said quickly. "I need you to understand that."

"You don't have to anything," Thor grumbled almost childishly.

Loki groaned and felt his eyes almost roll, "yes, yes I do! I don't even know why we thought this was possible anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor said, his tone lower than usual.

"Everything is, and practically was, opposed against us Thor, our gender, our race, the conflict between our realms…" Loki said, exasperated. "The entire situation! You know…perhaps in another life we could have been brothers but it was clearly just never meant to be; we were just lying to ourselves all this time, we just coulnd't face the truth."

"And you're good at that aren't you? Lying," Thor said, his voice now turning quiet but not quite how you would describe as soft. "Because you may have been kidding yourself but I believed that this could work, I honestly did but I'm clearly just too stupid to see the real picture."

"Oh Thor…" Loki sighed, his breath shuddering. "I never deserved you."

"Don't ever say that," Thor muttered, then without thinking he wound his arms around the other; tugging Loki against him. He was relieved to feel the other hug him back, arms sitting on his shoulders and hands around his neck just as they always had.

Loki wordlessly responded, his fingers sinking into the hair at the nape of Thor's neck as he buried his face into the other's shoulder; revelling in the warmth and remembering it, Thor's warm, strong hands comfortably tight around his waist and back. He slowly lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Thor's neck just below his ear.

"Don't you dare forget me," he murmured as he pulled away.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Thor choked out, a weak smile breaking out onto his lips even though his eyes had become glassy with water. "I only hope the favour will be returned."

"Have no doubt in that," Loki assured him with the subtlest of nods and faintest of smiles.

"I shan't."

Loki silently turned back to the table, biting back tears as he picked up the casket of winters; the cold sensation in his hands almost comforting in a way. He wanted to look back, he truly did but he simply…could not; Loki knew deep down in his gut if he looked back to Thor now he'd never leave, not of his own accord.

"Farewell Thor," Loki whispered, certain he could almost feel a hand on his arm before he teleported.

Thor watched with blurry vision as the casket's magic surrounded Loki and within moments he was gone from sight, the only thing of left of him was his blood on the floor and the slight indentations in the grass his foot prints had made. He let out a long, slow breath; clenching his fists. Before he let his tears fall he caught a flicker of movement in the corner of the tent; he grimaced. He knew exactly who it was; the creature that had destroyed everything, made all of _this_…impossible.

Within a second Mjolnir was in his palm, the handle slipping into the usual crook in his palm and in that same second all his distress, despair and dismay it morphed and churned into something else entirely. The thunder vibrated through the camp site and tore through the sky, Thor's mind buzzing and humming, his vision focused on Thanos; anger coursing through out him.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: I hope everyone's having good holidays and that this is satisfactory :)

Chapter 34

"Killing me won't bring him back."

"It'll make me feel a lot better though," Thor breathed angrily, letting out a long, slow breath in a feeble attempt to calm himself. "And some would call it justice."

Thanos cocked his head as he steadily stood, Thor tensed noticeably. "Only _some_, and yet you still would?"

"I'm angry," Thor snapped. "And I believe that is a fault you've caused."

"Oh?" Thanos smirked despite the entire situation, "I think not."

"You ruined everything," Thor growled.

"Oh, my dear boy…I'm so sorry but there was never anything to ruin in the first place," Thanos replied. "It would never have worked."

"You can't possibly know that," Thor frowned.

"The tesseract Thor," Thanos said glancing at it for a moment. "It shows you the truth."

"It is just a weapon," the Thunder God stated.

Thanos chuckled so softly it was barely audible, "it's far more than that…once a being has a tie with it they can do extraordinary things, unimaginable things, they can destroy worlds…"

"Or build them," Thor countered.

A subtle smile curved onto Thanos's lips, "you would say that."

"Yes well I think we've done quite enough talking," Thor said, his tone dropping an octave; Mjolnir becoming poised for a strike.

"If you say so," Thanos grinned with another tilt of the head before he vanished, teleported; a blue flash a light lit up the tent as he did so and Thor had to shield his eyes from brightness. When he brought his arm down he spun round, searching, he let out a growl; Thanos was nowhere to be seen and neither was the tesseract.

Loki awoke surrounded by snow, the coldness seeping through his clothes and melting against his skin; he smiled gently. Stiffly, he sat up and with blurry eyes accessed where he was, the casket of winters lay only a few feet away from him; half swallowed by snow and ahead lay the forest and further beyond that the castle and the city of Jotunheim. He drew in a cold, refreshing breath of air and let it out again gradually; he was home. He stood up with a slight tremble in his joints. Loki winced as a sharp pain in his side ached, his fingers traced over the fray where the fabric had been torn and gulped; he had to push that away now. He rubbed his hands together to regain the sensation in them and picked up the casket, it was freezing to the touch and had a substantial weight; as the magic from it coursed through him Loki had no doubt about what it could do.

The halls of Jotunheim were chaos, every frost giant had his own opinion and very few seemed to keen to listen to anyone else's. After the Chitauri had left, the few straggling soldiers had been taken care of; and without their leader they had seemed a little lost on what to do. Their country was destroyed, two wars and losing their King in less than a month had taken a toll on the realm and now there was no leader, no order…and very few resources or power with which to repair the damage.

So when the doors opened everyone was far too distracted to look; but then a few did and even more as they noticed _what _exactly had entered the throne room and within moments the entire hall was looking at him, the smaller frost giant and a silence had filtered out through everyone. As their gazes rested on Loki they stopped bickering, and some giants' features even softened noticeably.

Loki let out a short breath and gripped the casket tightly, his gaze flitting from one pair of red eyes to another, for a moment he thought they might try and take it off him so he clasped it tightly against his chest. Loki didn't know why but, it made him feel safe, protected; like he had before.

"The Chitauri are being defeated as we speak," he stated loud enough for the whole hall to hear, they were a few murmurs but most gazes remained on him. Loki's eyes widened in confusion and at first he wasn't sure what the frost giant was doing but then he soon realised; he was bowing…and in turn the whole hall did so. Every giant kneeled before him, some were hesitant but soon followed eventually and gradually every giant was bowed in respect; something swelled in Loki's chest, and he would dare say it was pride.

Loki swallowed hard, still not quite believing what was happening; his gaze growing even wider. He supposed he was still a prince of sorts, despite his father's commands, but his father was gone now and he was the closest thing that Jotunheim had as a leader, plus he'd brought back the casket of winters, now they had a mean with which to rebuild Jotunheim. He was everything they needed, and yes Loki was small, not a full frost giant but he was still one of them; and he would do, Loki thought, he'd have to. And he couldn't help but think this would be a sufficient distraction; ruling a realm, fixing it, he knew that he'd never forget about Thor but he could still be distracted. Distraction would have to do.

"The Chitauri are retreating your majesty," the servant bowed slightly, "in the end their army was not big enough it appears."

Odin nodded somewhat gravely, "good…where is Prince Thor?"

"He hasn't been seen," Sif interrupted as she entered, panting from battle with a bloodied sword in hand. "We can't find him; he's not in the battle field, not as far as we know."

"Then find hi-" Odin stopped mid-sentence when Thor burst through the doors into the throne room, looking unsettled and almost unsatisfied if that was the right word.

"Where have you been?" His father asked, standing from his seat.

Thor walked up to join them and let out a small, steady breath before answering, "with Thanos and Loki."

Odin's brows rose, "where is Thanos?"

"He escaped with the tesseract father, I am sorry," Thor said, ashamedly.

Odin nodded steadily, "and what of Prince Loki?"

"King Loki," Thor corrected, something tugging in his gut as he said the words. "King Loki, has gone home."


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Hope everyone's had a great new year :D Just to say, the next chapter will be set a considerable amount of time in the future so what's happened now is just building blocks and I won't go too much into it. x

Chapter 35

The snow was at its heaviest in Jotunheim and it tumbled down thickly onto the forest below, the leaves clumping with it and the bark becoming dusted; it created a quiet that even the wildlife could not break and as Loki walked he found it calming almost. The meetings had become frequent and stressful, of course necessary to set everything order but still horribly draining. But, through all the arguing and sometimes fights…it seemed that things were pulling together and Jotunheim would recover. In time, but with the caskets energy they could get so much done in such a shorter amount of time; some frost giants thought it a blessing but Loki didn't see it like that. All the casket had been was proof; proof that he had the ability to fix all the damage done.

Loki's head snapped around when he heard a crying, his brows furrowed the wailing tearing through the tranquillity of the wood; what on earth was it? He let out a small sigh and followed it, weaving through the dense shrubbery as the noise became clearer. There was no doubt now; it was a child. He half broke out into a run, the sound almost piercing his ears when he finally found the source.

He pushed through the brambles and lent down, picking up the small bundle with a gentleness he hadn't been aware he'd possessed. It was just a mere baby, a boy like him and small, like him but he had been abandoned, the family not wanting to have to fight for his life during the strong winter. Loki couldn't think of another reason, unless they'd just not wanted a runt for a child; but he liked to think at that moment that it were the first motive.

"It's okay, I've got you," Loki soothed, readjusting his hold on the child so it was safer to carry. "It's okay," he repeated and the crying slowly became quieter until it almost fizzled out into small whimpers. "There, that's better," Loki smiled and stepped out of the patch of thorns, and much to his delight the baby's tiny lips held a flicker of a smile in return.

Little did Loki know that he'd just picked up his future son.

"Thor, please at least look remotely like you're enjoying yourself," Frigga nudged him with her elbow and handed him another drink, Thor half rolled his eyes before taking it.

"Getting drunk won't help Mother."

Frigga laughed warmly, "You'd be surprised."

Thor grimaced and knocked it back, drinking half of it. The banquet was lively and _loud_, people dancing and drinking, some eating but mostly just Volstagg. Loki had been gone for over a week and he still wasn't in the right frame of mind, not for this sort of thing, they were celebrating their victory; despite this Thor didn't feel like he'd won anything at all.

"Go, sit with your friends Thor, it will cheer you up," Frigga encouraged. "Now I must go find your father…"

Thor watched her make her way through the mass of people and bit his lip; he headed out of the hall avoiding his friends purposefully as he went, he didn't think he could face talking to them now. He just wanted to rush into Jotunheim and drag Loki back, see him even or just simply _write to him_; he just needed to know he was alright. But then he supposed the feeling of writing and then getting no reply would be worse than just not writing at all, and he had said he wouldn't…Thor shook his head almost to himself as he finally reached the doors and slipped out.

Just being in the corridor was a relief, with clearer air and far less people it was refreshing. Thor headed down the hallway to a pair of double doors which led out onto a balcony, he breathed in the night air and revelled at its coldness. He noticed another figure leaning across the edge as he walked over, their silhouette vivid against the blue of the sky.

"Do you mind?"

"Be my guest," the woman replied, her eyes not leaving the view before them; she was half smiling at the sight, her eyes wide with wonder. "I thought you liked these sorts of events prince Thor," she mused as her eyes travelled up to the sky and the stars.

Thor shrugged, "my mood does not best suit such an event as tonight's."

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked, with a subtle hint of curiosity in her tone.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Thor mumbled in response.

"Ah I see," she nodded knowingly, shooting him a glance. "It's not a nice place to be."

Thor looked at her questioningly and she continued, "being, you know, _left_, losing someone."

"How can you te-"

"I've seen that look a lot of times before," she said. "Once or twice on myself."

"Is it that obvious?" Thor asked with little care.

"'Fraid so," she said with a tilt of the head. "How long has it been?"

"Just over a week…"

"Want the truth?"

"Go on…"

"You look like it was about an hour ago," she said.

"It still hasn't really sunk in," Thor admitted. "I just need time."

She nodded in response, "time does help, but you have to move on one day, else you let them take your life with you when they leave," he chuckled softly. "I sound like I'm talking nonsense."

"On the contrary, you're trying to help," Thor pointed out.

"Oh, does know one else know?"

"No," Thor replied.

"Ah, I shan't say anything," she promised.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Thor asked.

"Maerad," she said with a small smile.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Do not hate me for the first three words of this chapter…

Chapter 36

_20 years later_

"Why not?"

"You know why, Fenrir."

"Come on father, what could happen to me in Asgard?"

"I don't know," Loki replied still not looking up from the text that lay neatly in his lap, "you're the one who's so desperate to go there; why don't you tell me?"

Fenrir rolled his eyes, "please father, I will be back within a day I promise."

He actually saw his father pause for a moment in thought, a rarity, "no," Loki finally replied. His son groaned.

"I'm going out into the forest," Fenrir called as he left his father's chambers.

"Be ba-"

"Before dark? Yes I know," his son answered back before heading off down the hall way.

Loki sighed and looked up once he'd left, he could hardly explain to his son the real reason he didn't want him going there; far too many questions he wouldn't want to answer, let alone face. Which, of course, was ridiculous; it was twenty years ago and lasted such a short amount of time, a mere blink in the whole of a God's existence and still it haunted him. Loki hated himself for that. It made him feel weak almost, pathetic perhaps but it was not quite the right word; vulnerable, that was it. That had been how Thor had described it, Loki bitterly reminded himself, all that time ago.

Fenrir felt the need to look behind him as he went, almost feeling watched as he entered the dense forest that backed onto the castle; as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a run. After all, he had somewhere to be and he was running late. He passed through the main body of the forest and entered a clearing, the snow was thinner here and even a few dead tufts of grass poked through the surface searching for sunlight. Fenrir pulled his jacket collar up to fight against the chilly wind crawling down his neck, it wasn't the cold that bothered him despite his size it was more the sensation of it; the invasion. He didn't mind being a 'runt' as it were though, the size came with bonuses; he was quieter, he was faster and he was better with hands. He was an apprentice to become a Doctor and the surgery he could achieve with the right training, well, his teacher even shot him envious looks from time to time. He stepped back when the clouds broke in the sky and looked up, squinting, as the bright light of the bifrost shined down. The familiar figure emerged from the light and he smiled as the light dimmed and faded and she came into view.

"Freya," he greeted, and she ran up to him pulling him into a hug.

"Fenrir," she smiled. "I missed you, it's been a while since I've gotten a chance; I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he smiled as he reluctantly pulled away. "Your father is bound to notice you disappearing all the time."

"I should count myself lucky that's he's the Prince of Asgard," she smiled back. "It keeps him so busy."

Later that day Freya returned home to Asgard, the bifrost drawing her back through space to her own realm; she landed on the raised platform and hopped off; nodding thanks to Heimdall.

"It's no trouble," he assured her. "We all have to live a little before we grow up."

"You sound like you're talking from experience Heimdall," Frey smiled.

"Perhaps I am."

Freya had barely walked more than two steps into her chambers before it started.

"Where have you been?"

She huffed, "nowhere exciting father, I assure you."

"Then you won't mind sharing then will you?" Thor sighed, standing from the chair he'd been perched upon; he crossed his arms. "Don't think I haven't noticed, you running off all of the time."

"I thought you were at a meeting today," she replied defensively.

"I was," Thor nodded. "We finished early."

"Father, please not now…"

"That's what you say every time," Thor said, raising a brow. "What am I supposed to tell your little brother whenever he asks where you are."

"I don't know," Frey shrugged. "Make some excuse."

"Who is he?"

She let out a nervous chuckle and looked away, "don't be silly father."

"Go on, tell me," Thor urged. "Who?"

"….His name is Fenrir," she finally said.

"Alright," Thor smiled subtly. "And when do I get to meet him?"

"One day," Freya answered evasively. "He's…shy."

"Oh really?"

She nudged him with her arm, "I'm eighteen father. I don't need you watching over me."

"You know-"

"Yes, in our life span it's basically nothing but still; I'm an adult now," she insisted.

"Father, sorry I'm late back," Fenrir said as he half dragged himself into the room, drained from the long, rushed run there and back.

Loki just made a noise and looked up, book still in his lap from the morning.

Fenrir looked him up and down then said. "You forgot to eat again didn't you?"

"Apparently so," Loki mumbled placing the text on a table next to him. "No, matter."

"Sometimes I wonder how you survive day to day life," Fenrir said with a small smirk as he lent against the window sill and shrugged off his boots.

"Feelings mutual," his father yawned.

"Why are you in my chambers again?"

"It's warmer in here."

"You don't like the warmth, you're a frost giant," Fenrir frowned.

"Brings back memories," Loki murmured before he simply drifted off in the chair; he'd always do this. Wake up ridiculously early, read throughout the day until Fenrir came home, and then he'd fall asleep in the same chair often mumbling something nonsensical.

"I can't help but wonder what memories they might be," Fenrir whispered as he put a blanket over his father, and adjusted the cushion under his head. "Not that you'd ever tell me," he added.


	37. Chapter 37

AN: So sorry for the massive wait, I just have a ridiculous amount going on with school this month so I'm afraid there won't be another update till February most likely but regardless of that; thank you very much for all the follows and reviews!

Chapter 37

"Heimdall, tell me…"

The guard looked to the floor and around the interior of the Bifrost, anywhere but Prince Thor's gaze; his expression displaying his guilt tremendously. After all, he had promised Freya that he wouldn't tell Thor where she went so often; he did know why she went, to meet that boy…

"I assure you she's not in any danger," he attempted to persuade. "Presently," he then quickly added.

"Presently?" Thor echoed with a raised brow, "So she might be in danger?"

"Oh no, not at all," the guard said quickly. "She's just gone…"

"To meet a boy, yes I know about him…I just didn't realise he wasn't from Asgard," Thor admitted. "I assumed he was, and today when she went out…"

"You followed her," Heimdall stated.

Thor's shoulders sagged, "yes, I did; now please tell me where you've sent her."

Heimdall sighed, "Jotunheim, Prince Thor, I thought it was safe; we are at peace with them after all…"

"Send me there now," Thor stated.

"With all due respect, it is not necessary. She will be safe there," Heimdall tried to reassure but Thor was having none of it; his mouth now set in a thin line of determination.

"Just do it," Thor insisted, " now."

"I'll be back before dark father!" Fenrir called as he walked out, the door shutting noisily behind him. As soon as it was closed Loki jumped up from his feigned position in which he'd been 'reading' a book….but he had actually just been waiting for his son to leave; so he could follow him, naturally. He couldn't help but notice, Fenrir running off all the time at all hours to a mysterious location where he seemingly spent most of his time and he also couldn't help but be curious.

He slipped quietly through the door and followed the other, casting a simple invisibly spell on himself as he went; it didn't conceal him completely it merely made him less noticeable, more like a shadow than a being. He hoped that Fenrir would be too fixed on his destination to notice him; else no doubt some form of argument would follow. He also had to be back for midday; the council wouldn't be impressed if he missed another meeting, so time was of the essence.

Unfortunately for Loki it seemed that Fenrir was travelling quite far, after nearly half an hour of walking they were still on the move; the castle now barely visible from the forests tall trees shrouding it from view. He let out a quiet sigh when he saw his son break into a run, he really didn't feel like this but now he'd come so far it seemed silly not to actually go the whole way; even if he was lazy his curiosity was still stronger.

Freya smiled when she saw Fenrir coming out from the woods, he waved to her and she waved back; just as they always did. Fenrir brushed the snow out of his hair as he walked up the shallow hill; glancing up at the sky as he did so and immediately frowned. The clouds were still billowing and churning, the colours of the Bifrost still prominent there in the sky; someone else was coming through.

Freya followed his gaze and her brows knitted together. "I didn't bring anyone," she said meeting Fenrir's perplexed expression with a mirrored one as he came to walk up alongside her.

"Perhaps they're travelling here and it has nothing to do with us?" Fenrir suggested hopefully but Frey shook her head.

"Heimdall wouldn't have teleported them to the same spot," she said. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, he promised…there's only one person he would have told."

"Your father?" Fenrir said, nerves creeping into his tone. "There isn't another it could be surely."

Frey nodded subtly and looked up at the sky, a brighter light now splitting through the clouds, "'Fraid so," she sighed. "We should probably step back…" And they did so, backing down the hill a good distance away from the landing site.

Just as predicted Thor arrived, looking flustered and somewhat agitated but not initially angry, much to Freya's relief. Within moments his eyes had locked upon the couple and his eyes looked down at with an understanding, yet still a wariness Freya couldn't deny.

"Freya," he nodded once he'd come down the hill to join them, "who is this boy?" His tone was not threatening but most certainly not friendly either, Fenrir himself looked positively ill; he hadn't been prepared for this, he'd known it was coming sometime yes. He was always going to have meet Prince Thor but still…a little warning before hand would have been nice to say the least.

"This is Fenrir," Freya said with a brave smile, and Thor only nodded slowly as his gaze flickered over the boy; his lean figure and calculating expression, the mop of hair on his head wild and messy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Thor," Fenrir managed to get out in a calm voice with a small yet respectful bow.

Thor just nodded again, catching his daughter's gaze for a moment.

"You did say once that I could be with whomever I wanted," Freya pointed out after a short silence, crossing her arms loosely across her chest.

"I did yes, and I still stand by it," Thor said, his gaze once again traversing between the two still not really sure how he felt about it. "But…"

"But what?" Freya said, "There is nothing that should cause you to oppose this father." And Thor sighed, because he knew it to be true. Another silence fell out again but longer this time, and far more awkward; Thor didn't truly know what to say. He didn't think it had quite settled in yet or if it would ever in fact.

"Well if it helps at all, I have no qualms about this."

The trio turned to see Loki lent against a tree right beside them, looking oddly relaxed considering the situation; an almost fond smile curving onto his lips.

"Oh yes," Freya said. "I should probably should have mentioned that," she turned to her father biting her lip, " Fenrir is a Prince."


	38. Chapter 38

AN: So sorry for the delay, GCSEs really suck and I've had no time to write I'm afraid…hopefully this month will be better and I'll be able to update regularly like before. If there will be more delays, I will keep you posted, if anyone is still actually reading this. And if you are I salute you.

Chapter 38

Loki looked disturbingly unchanged. His lean body had filled out more yes but he was still thin and lithe, his features perhaps subtly sharper than before and his hair was longer too. Now it graced the edges of his shoulders rather than his neck; framing his entire face and profile in an almost sinister fashion. He didn't look sinister though; his expression was intimidating but nothing more than that, his gaze almost playful as it danced over the other three beings. He looked as if he'd grown too so he was almost at an equal height to Thor, he wouldn't have to crane his neck ever so slightly to look him in the eyes now.

Thor supposed he must have looked different. His hair was slightly longer just like the other's, he was even more built up than before and he was perhaps fractionally taller, but Loki's gained height was more noticeable. It was almost as if, well…they'd grown up; Thor grimaced. They most certainly had.

It was just painful to think they hadn't done it together.

"_Father_?"

Thor was snapped awake at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"You're not angry are you?" Freya asked cautiously.

He shook his head in response almost manically, "no, no…I just…I'm just _very _shocked." Thor blinked hard. "Just, I need to speak with you, in private."

Freya nodded, she had suspected as much; she sent Fenrir an apologetic glance before her and her father walked away into the clearing.

Fenrir watched his father watch them walk away into the distance, the snow whirling gently around them as they walked; Freya looked so tiny next to her father.

"Father-" He began but he was cut off.

"_Don't _Fenrir," Loki stated.

"You said you don't have a problem with it," the boy stammered.

Loki looked to his son, "I do not _but _I do however have a problem with the fact that you hid this from me."

"I thought you wouldn't approve," Fenrir murmured.

"I do," Loki assured him. "But you must understand," he looked back up to the pair of Asgardians, his eyes observing one considerably more than the other. "She is a princess, you are a prince, this is…"

"A big deal, yes we know," Fenrir nodded. "We've discussed it."

Loki raised a brow, "you love her then?"

"Most definitely."

"Well then…" His father grimaced, "it is serious."

"Yes…" His son sighed."Very much so. It will create a new bond between Jotunheim and Asgard father," Fenrir pointed out. "Surely you want this?"

Loki snorted, "I suppose, but it is not necessary."

"Father, with all the recent attacks…"

"We can handle them," Loki said a little more coldly than he'd intended. "The Chitauri are nothing serious, not in their pathetic little packs."

"But what if something bigger comes?" Fenrir said, "what if we can't handle them?"

"We certainly won't be asking Asgard for help," the King responded.

"You don't trust them?"

"They don't trust _me_."

"That's stupid father, they do not even know you."

An almost nostalgic smile flickered at the edge of Loki's lips.

Soon Freya and Thor returned from their little discussion, both appearing a little more resolved. Freya gave Fenrir a small smile and it was returned, Loki saw the exchange out of the corner of his eye and he envied it.

"We should get to shelter if you're not going home," Loki stated finally meeting Thor's gaze, "wouldn't want to get caught in the dark."

"We might as well go back to the castle father?" Fenrir said in suggestion tilting his head. Loki nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Do you mind if I speak with Fenrir alone?" Freya asked gingerly.

"Be my guest," Loki replied and the two moved to walk ahead leaving Thor and Loki stood practically motionless.

Thor didn't think he had ever felt or could possibly feel more awkward than at that moment in time. He was desperately trying to think of something to say but nothing came out, his throat was dry and his train of thought useless; gods know he'd imagined this moment a thousand times but when they'd been younger…not twenty years later with children a head of them, wanting to get married for gods sakes.

"Come on, we don't want to lose them."

It took Thor a moment to realise that Loki was addressing him and he followed on mechanically, his feet walking unevenly as the snow became deeper once they reached the edge of the woods; their children now small shapes in the distance. How long had they been stood there saying nothing?

He felt almost clumsy next to Loki right now.

"You look…well," Thor attempted.

"How creative of you," was Loki's snide response.

"Least I'm trying to say something," Thor said defensively.

"But you're not _really _saying anything," Loki said his tone almost sad. "Are you?"

Thor's brows knitted together at that. There was a pregnant silence save for the sound of them walking.

"You have a daughter," Loki finally commented.

"You have a son," Thor stated in return.

"Any other…?"

"Children, no," Loki shook his head. "There aren't many of our sort lying around."

"He's…?"

"Not mine but he is," Loki nodded, "I found him," he said in explanation.

"And you took him in?" Thor checked.

"My, my you catch on fast…"

"Loki," Thor sighed. "We were almost having a conversation."

"Maybe _almost _is as close as we'll ever get."

"Hopefully not considering what's to come," Thor grimaced.

"You think their love is inevitable then?" Loki questioned, "that they are completely set on this?"

"Young love is supposed to be the strongest sort," Thor sad his gaze looking at the two of them fondly.

"And you'd know, would you?"

"Yes I would," Thor said simply.

Loki fell silent; he couldn't think of a witty response to that.


	39. Chapter 39

AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's taking me a while to get back into the swing of things. Enjoy :)

Chapter 39

It didn't feel real and yet the image of Thor all red and gold walking beside him was so vivid he couldn't doubt its substance. Loki knew he was being cold, cruel with his words but he didn't feel he could be any other way; it was him who had left in the end yes, but it was Thor who'd made him believe he could stay. He felt so foolish looking back on it now.

The quiet that had fallen out between them again was going beyond awkward to something almost painful; Loki resolved to break it.

"So…do you have any other children then?"

Thor couldn't hide his surprise at the question, "yes. A boy," he managed to get out, "he's much younger."

Loki nodded subtly, "and will their mother approve of this?" He looked pointedly at the couple now some way ahead of them, their hands appearing interlocked.

"I think she would have done, yes," Thor responded quietly.

"_Would have_?" Loki echoed in puzzlement.

"Let's not talk of it now." It was a statement not a request.

Loki reluctantly dropped the matter.

"They accepted you as their King then?" Thor made an effort to move the conversation along.

"I returned with the casket," Loki said as an explanation, "you haven't heard anything of Thanos have you?" He checked.

Thor shook his head, "I don't like it, it makes no sense; it's like he's just…waiting for something."

"You think he's still a threat?"

"Well, he does have the tesseract-"

"_What_?" Loki exclaimed in disbelief, "He has the tesseract? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Asgard was the target, I didn't think it was-"

"Important? Yes, it was," Loki huffed, "you're unbelievable."

"There was nothing stopping you contacting me," Thor reminded him.

"Don't be childish Thor, how was I to know?" Loki half snapped.

"Why is it so important anyway?" Thor's brows furrowed, "You haven't heard anything of him have you?"

"No, not exactly," Loki sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"_Let's not talk of it now_," Loki said mockingly walking on ahead, massaging his temples with the heels of his palms.

Thor let out a long breath in frustration and let the other go on, watching him with an odd concoction of emotions churning in his gut; he gripped the handle of Mjolnir tightly, which sat in his belt, if only to help ground himself.

"Fenrir?" He turned to face Freya, noticing the seriousness in her tone. "I might just be seeing things…or have they met before?"

She glanced back at their father's and Fenrir followed her gaze.

"I know what you mean," he agreed, "but I don't see why they'd know each other."

"In the wars perhaps?" Freya suggested.

"They would have been very young, but yes it's possible," he nodded, "after all, my father took the crown at a very young age."

"Hopefully they'll get along," Freya glanced back again, "after all, they're both lone wolves," she smiled weakly.

Fenrir chuckled softly, "yes, I suppose. Though I do wish father would find someone, he looks so lonely sometimes."

"Perhaps there's someone from the past," she suggested gently.

"Oh, I know there is," Fenrir nodded. "I found this box, you see…"

"_Father? Father?" Fenrir stepped into his father's chambers to find them empty. The fire was lit again, but it was dying only mere embers now; he sighed. Fenrir could never understand his fondness of heat, it wasn't as if he could miss it. He just didn't like to ask, it almost made his father touchier than usual; of course Fenrir understood that there were some things they would never talk about but still he couldn't help but be curious. _

_He walked further into the room, "Father?" He wasn't in his washroom either then. Looking around almost desperately Fenrir spotted a box, it wasn't especially large but it was a decent size and it took a considerate amount of strength for Fenrir to lift up onto the bed. Opening the lid he discovered its contents; letters upon letters all in his father's hand. Some scrunched up, others folded up neatly but none had a seal; none had been sent. A frown formed on Fenrir's features and gingerly he picked up a scrunched up one, pulling out to flatten all of the creases. _

_It read _"To Th-"

"_What in hels name are you doing?" _

_Fenrir dropped the letter with a yelp and looked up at his father with wide eyes; a towel was round his waist, so he had been in the washrooms next door then, he simply hadn't heard him. _

"_I, er…"_

"_Those letters are private," his father sounded genuinely hurt, "you shouldn't be looking at them."_

"_I'm sorry," Fenrir stammered. "I didn't think."_

"_No you didn't," his father snapped bringing his towel up higher to cover the scar on his stomach; Fenrir had asked about that once. Loki had said he'd received it in battle and yet it wasn't a swords wound; it was too thin and short for that. "Close it, he ordered and Fenrir did so hurriedly. _

"_Get out."_

"_Father, I'm-"_

"_I said, leave," and Loki looked at him with a chilling gaze that Fenrir had never seen before. _

"_What is it that you are so reluctant to tell me?" His son exclaimed and Loki's features softened. "It cannot be that bad, father, please?"_

"_One day, not now."_

"He still hasn't told you anything?" Frey asked gently.

Fenrir shook his head, "no…you don't think your father might know something?"

"Perhaps," Frey nodded squeezing his hand, "I'll ask him."

"Thank you," Fenrir smiled subtly. "It most likely happened during the war, he found me not long after."

"Freya," his tone changed and his grip tightened on her hand.

"What is it?" She frowned and then he pointed to the black shapes tumbling down the hill towards them; the forest now behind them.

"Father!" Fenrir's voice rang out through the trees towards them; Thor looked at Loki and the other met his gaze.

"Chitauri!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

There was more of them than there had ever been before; the Chitauri were a dark mass of bodies vivid against the snow tumbling towards the four of them, down the hill and into the valley in which they stood; Thor and Loki having caught up with their children.

"Fenrir take Freya and go back into the forest," Loki ordered.

"But father I want to help," Fenrir insisted.

"There's so many of them, there's no point in halving our num-" But Freya was cut off.

"Just _go_."

It took Loki and Thor a moment to realise they'd both spoken at once.

"Don't turn back," Loki added, "we'll find you when it's over."

Fenrir nodded and reluctantly lead Freya back into the forest both, of them glancing constantly over their shoulders as they went; their parent's gazes following them till they were a safe distance away.

"This is why you were angry about me not telling you about Thanos and the tesseract," Thor stated as a fact.

Loki glared at the soldiers heading towards them though he would have rather directed his gaze somewhere else, but now really wasn't the time for that.

"We didn't need your help," Loki insisted.

"And how long has this even been going on for?"

"A couple of months…"

"What?" Thor stammered, "are you insane, you should have sent wor-"

"They were tiny groups, one at a time, not an _entire _army," Loki snapped, "speaking of said army we should probably plan for that; we have less than five minutes until they are upon us."

"Yes…and no offence meant, but _we _cannot take on _them_," Thor breathed looked out upon the soldiers storming towards them; a few of their demonic expressions becoming visible.

"Who said we'd be doing it alone?" The previously absent mischievous smirk curved onto Loki's lips and he raised one brow. For a second Thor felt as if he'd slipped back in time, the expression so old yet familiar it brought back memories; some vivid, some fainter, none of them unwelcome.

"How are we going to achieve that?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"You have so little faith," Loki sighed cupping his hands to mouth before he let out a wolf cry; the sound vibrating through the forest and the valley itself, almost chilling as it echoed alongside the rumble and roar of the Chitauri. Thor was impressed at the volume of the sound; he supposed Loki must have used to magic.

"And what will that do?"

"Still, after all this time, you haven't learned to be patient?" Loki huffed but there was no malice in his tone as there had been before.

"Apparently not," Thor bit back a chuckle as unhooked Mjolnir from his belt. "Don't you need your sceptre?" He asked gingerly.

"What? You think for twenty years I didn't fight once?" Loki said, "I've grown to not need it so much, I've had to."

"You could have come to fetch it," Thor shrugged. "We kept it safe."

"And you could have sent it, but you didn't, did you?" Loki tilted his head. "I wonder why that was…" he looked back to the Chitauri; now less than a minute away.

"Why do they come?" Thor asked.

"They keep on trying to take the casket of winters, at least, that's what it looks like," Loki shook his head and summoned his magic to his hands, ice bleeding onto his palms slightly. "What Thanos wants with it; I have no idea. If he has the tesseract also, it makes no sense."

Thor tightened his grip on the hammer.

Then his brows furrowed, there was a low rumble in the distance behind them from the forest and the ground seemed to be vibrating almost; from the army or whatever was coming from behind them Thor couldn't tell. He glanced over at Loki who appeared seemingly calm considering the situation, his hands half glowing with his magic; Thor gulped and looked back to the soldiers who were almost upon them.

"I didn't send the sceptre back because I thought you, well I _hoped…_" Thor reluctantly corrected, "…that you might come back for it."

Loki was about to respond when a Chitauri came at him, and then one at Thor not long after. They fought them back fiercely; Mjolnir taking the mindless beasts out with little qualms and Loki's ice sliced through them with ease as long as he avoided their armour. The only problem really being that they were vastly outnumbered.

As Fenrir and Freya were running when a wolf cry sounded out, neither of them slowing down as they thought nothing of it but Freya shared a glance with the other and received a look of equal puzzlement in return. Soon though, the terrain beneath them began to rumble.

"Fenrir, the ground is shaking!" Freya exclaimed as they ran through the forest.

Fenrir bit his lip, "here," he paused by a tall, thick based tree and looked up. "We need to climb it."

What? Why?" Freya asked breathlessly as she stopped herself suddenly beside him.

"No time," he panted and she responded, looping her foot around a branch before hoisting herself up. Fenrir followed up after her and soon they were safely rooted in the tree's lower branches; the whole tree itself almost trembling now too.

"What's causing that?" Freya asked.

Fenrir nodded behind them his eyes wide with excitement, "look." She followed his gaze and gasped. Her eyes then travelling to beneath them as the spectacle ran beneath them; the ground shaking violently as the many beasts ran across it. There were beings as big as bears and small as rats, most of them white and grey from the climate; all of them storming through the forest towards the Chitauri.

"Thor!"

He heard Loki's voice through the confusion and blur of the fight. At first he felt panic, assuming the other was hurt but Loki soon appeared beside him; exhausted but fine, still fighting off the Chitauri with ease. Thor did a huge sweep with Mjolnir, giving them a short moment before the next wave.

"Our friends have arrived."

"Friends?" Thor followed his gaze to the storm of animals charging out of the forests towards them; his brows rose. "That's what you were looking so smug about."

Loki laughed.

He _laughed_.

The swelling sensation returned to Thor's chest, one he'd felt many a time yet he'd always forced himself to repress; he couldn't quite find the will to do so that particular time.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: So sorry, school is taking up a lot of my time and my computer tis poorly…anyways, if there's anyone out there, please enjoy :)

Chapter 41

Thor winced as the cloth of his torn shirt was pulled away from the small yet deep cut embedded in his upper arm; a clumsy wound for someone of his skill to receive, he felt almost silly but then he had been rather distracted. He looked around the small room in an attempt to distract himself, it was a modest in itself; small and clean with a simple table at which he sat and Fenrir stood over him, healing the wound.

"Thank you," Thor nodded as Fenrir finished off, the skin finally sealing itself over with only a faint trace of a scar.

"It's no problem, Prince Thor," Fenrir assured him with a shy smile.

Thor watched him go over and sit down beside his daughter Freya, a sight he was slowly becoming accustomed to; them together. They were so relaxed around one another, short glances clearly spelling out sentences, small grazes of hands and elbows stimulating small smiles. He almost envied them, not that he wanted to admit to himself. He pulled his sleeve back down, the skin underneath feeling oddly tender but not painful.

"Do you know where your father is?" He then asked as casually as he could muster.

"I'm afraid not, I rarely do these days," Fenrir's tone held a hint of sadness. "He might be with the council; they often talk round this time of day."

"And he's often with them?" Thor checked.

"Depends what mood he's in," he half smirked. "Or what they're discussing."

Thor smiled subtly.

"He should be back in his chambers soon enough," Fenrir said. "He never stays at the council for long, especially after a fight."

"Right…"

"We can go there and wait for him if you like?" Fenrir offered. "He won't mind, well…" the boy just shrugged.

"You have so much respect for your father," Freya smirked.

"And what?" Her father raised a brow, "you do?" He chuckled.

Loki traced the intricate patterns on the wood of the box with the pad of his thumb; the container felt so light even though what it held created a tug in his gut, a heavy almost painful one. The fire burned brightly in front of him; warming his torso and legs, making his eyes lit up. He made a step toward it when the door opened and the three of them walked in; two of them Asgardian.

"Father, what are you doing?" Fenrir frowned.

"Nothing," he said quickly placing the box down on the floor, purposely allowing a small tower of books to half tumble on top of it; Fenrir glanced down at it but said nothing.

He recognised it and Loki knew he did.

"How were the council?"

Loki was momentarily distracted by the other two in the room, his gaze travelling over them both for a moment if an effort to convince himself that the whole scenario was real; it had almost felt dreamlike and now….well, it felt odd that the vision of them had made it to his home but then of course, they were no apparitions; they were real. Loki still found it hard to digest as reality, before it had been in the rush of battle and now; now he doubted his own sanity. He hated few things more.

"I didn't go," Loki said.

"Oh, I thought you would with them being…so many."

"I don't like the council," Loki shook his head and glanced at the fire. "They're dull and traditional."

"Then why not build your own?" Freya suggested somewhat gingerly.

Loki paused, "I like her," he decided aloud before heading off through the chamber glancing at bookcases as he went, flicking through rows of texts.

Freya stepped further into the room cautiously, looking around at the array of artefacts and books in fascination; it was truly chaos but it felt oddly organised. She then wondered off when she became distracted by some experiment which consisted of a bubbling green liquid formed by multiple chemicals in other vials and tubes; tubes were everywhere, the desk on which the contraption was placed appearing as a sea of them.

"This place is amazing," she breathed.

"He never tidies it," Fenrir shook his head with a fond sigh. "And he won't let anyone, sometimes he won't leave for days."

"I can hear you, you know!" Loki's voice sounded out from the other end of the room.

Thor had to bite back a chuckle as he glanced around; he felt as if he were looking into the other's mind, a novelty he'd never experienced before. His eyes paused when they crossed over the wooden box, half smothered in writing but still visible; why burn such a beautiful thing he couldn't understand, the patterns upon it must have been done with unbelievably skilled hand.

Still, it felt so incredibly alien to just be _stood _in Loki's chambers, after all this time; their supposedly in love children dancing around them. He felt a little lost, not that he wasn't happy to be there but it was still sinking in; which part of it he wasn't sure. It wasn't dream-like at all for him though, no, if it was a fantasy it would be twenty years ago not today.

But that didn't matter now, he told himself, he had two beautiful children and a content life; ah no, he didn't like that word; 'content'. It always subtly implied that one could be happier.

Loki returned to them, book open in his hands, reading as he walked. "What's this?" Fenrir asked looking over his shoulder, "sealing the casket? What, forever?"

"It would keep it safe," Loki said turning a page. "Fenrir, burn that box would you, something's festering in it."

Fenrir knelt down and quickly opened the box silently, his father too distracted by the text he held to notice; he grabbed a fist full of paper before shutting it quickly catching Thor's gaze as he did so. Fenrir shoved the papers in his jacket before throwing the box unceremoniously into the fire; turning to his father with an innocent expression just in time.

Thor said nothing, at least not for now. He was fully aware that he should but there was a burning curiosity inside of him that told him not to, that and Fenrir's pleading look.


	42. Chapter 42

After your inspiring and unepxected reviews I've decided to go on haitus.

At the end of June-sih I should re-start this story and if I can find any time (which I'm afraid is very unlikely) I'll update inbetween then and now.

I'm so sorry for messing you guys around like this,

Smim. x


End file.
